Une plus grande Aventure
by PoidsPlume
Summary: Les Avengers sont de sortie et ont la situation bien en main... jusqu'à ce qu'un invité surprise s'invite dans la partie. Un invité que personne n'attendait...
1. Une surprise dans les décombres

**Disclaimer : **Pas une de mes idée originale (les Avengers, tout ça, parce que sinon l'histoire c'est totalement mon idée)

**Note :** J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

**Surprise dans les décombres**

Natasha écarta une mèche rousse de son visage, étalant ainsi une traînée de cendres sur son front. Elle tenait toujours ses armes à feu, prenant la mesure du carnage qui s'étalait devant elle.

Le visage de Stark apparut derrière celui d'Iron Man.

« Bin, si c'était pas _épique_, ça, je n'sais pas ce que ça peut être d'autre ! »

C'était la troisième mission qu'elle réalisait avec le « ô-fortuné » concours du multimilliardaire, seulement chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort imminent de drastiques mesures, toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, envahissaient son esprit. Juste pour qu'il arrête de parler.

« Vous avez eu de la chance que je soit avec vous... » ajoutait il « encore une fois. » Un sourire arrogant bien en place sur le visage, il continua à monologuer sur son immense utilité, sa formidable efficacité...

« J'entends quelque chose. » coupa Hawkeye dans le communicateur.

Immédiatement, Natasha fut sur ses gardes. Elle appuya sur un bouton pour ouvrir le canal de son propre communicateur. « Où ? » Elle enleva la sécurité de ses flingues.

« Quand on pense que le fun est fini, ça repart ! J'adore ces missions ! Je peux voler sans me faire poursuivre par une compagnie aérienne et je tabasse des méchants ! »

« Barton ! » reprit Natasha.

« Dans les ruines. À 3 heures de votre position. Environs 500 mètres. » Il fit une courte pause. « Je crois que c'est un civile. »

Un civile voulait dire pas de menace. Iron Man décolla. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il avait soulevé un énorme morceau de béton et l'avait envoyé baladé dans les airs, ratant d'un cheveu Hulk et Thor. Iron Man détestait la compétition apparemment. Clint était perché en haut des ruines et regardait d'un air perplexe dans l'espace dégagé par Stark. Captain America plongea dans le trou.

Natasha laissa échapper une bordée d'injures en courant les rejoindre. « Putain les mecs, et le partage d'informations, ça vous trouerais l'cul ! »

« Tss... Langage, mademoiselle l'espionne, langage. » lui adressa Tony Stark avec un grand sourire arrogant. L'Agent Romanoff arma ses flingues. Tony décida de lui fournir un résumé des derniers évènements. « Ya un bébé et sa mère là dedans. » l'informa t-il en pointant les ruines avec son pouce.

« La mère est morte. » intervint Steve. Il remonta portant le bébé dans les bras. Une expression inconfortable sur le visage.

« Merde. » murmurera Tony.

Hulk plongea à son tour dans le trou et en ressortit quelques instants après avec le corps de la femme. Une jeune femme aux boucles blondes. Clint se rapprocha.

« Comment est ce qu'il est habillé ? » intervint Thor d'un air perplexe. « Est ce une coutume de votre peuple ? »

« Non... Euh... Il n'était pas habillé. » répondit Steve. « Je l'ai enveloppé dans le châle de sa mère. » Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux tout autour de lui. « Je... je crois qu'il est né ici. »

« Jarvis, évalue ses composantes vitales. »

« Dites, » continua Steve « quelqu'un ne voudrait pas le prendre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je... »

« Comment ? » ironisa Stark « Le grand Captain America a peur d'un tout petit bébé de rien du tout ? »

Les yeux de Steve étincelèrent de colère. « Tu te proposes, Tony ? » Il fit mine de lui tendre le bébé enveloppé de sa couverture colorée.

« Hein ? Moi ? Non ! Enfin je veux dire : tu veux que je le porte ? C'est un bébé ! Natasha devrait le porter ! »

L'Agent Romanoff fixa Tony. « Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Hé bien, » répondit il d'un air docte « tu es une femme. L'instinct maternel, tout ça. »

« Tu peux répéter ? » Une lame glissa dans la main de Natasha.

Tony fini par comprendre qu'il s'était fourré dans une situation dangereuse. « Euh... Je... »

« Scan terminé. Température trop faible pour un nourrisson. Il a faim et il est épuisé. »

« Faim ? » demanda Captain America d'un air paniqué « Mais il ne pleure pas ! »

« Et j'ai déjà dit qu'il était épuisé. Il est trop fatigué pour pleurer. Sa température continue de baisser. »

« Merci Jarvis, ça ira. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Avec quoi d'autre peut-on... l'emballer ? »

« Thor a une cape. » fit remarquer Clint.

« Quoi ? Mais... » Tonitrua Thor.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. « Ah, les hommes ! » Elle ouvrit ensuite une connection avec le SHIELD. « La mission est terminée. Pas de blessé. Vous pouvez nous évacuez. On a... un civil avec nous. »

« Un suspect ? » demanda la voix calme de l'agent Coulson.

« Non. Juste un civil. Il.. il faudrait amener... euh... une veste. Chaude. »

« On amène toujours des vêtements pour Banner. »

« Pour le civil. »

« Il y a des couvertures de survie dans l'hélicoptère. 40 secondes avant récupération. Qui est ce civil Agent Romanoff ? »

« Identité inconnue. »

« Agent Romanoff, vous feriez bien de nous donner des informations avant que je COMMENCE À M'ENERVER ! » La voix de Nick Fury retentit dans son communicateur. Natasha tressailli.

« Ce que le Commandant Fury voudrait savoir, » reprit la voix calme de Coulson « c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas fourni de renseignements sur ce civil. »

« Mâle. Cheveux... euh.. courts. Blond. Signe distinctif : Nu. Taille : 50 cm. Poids approximatif : 3 kg. Age : à peu près deux heures. »

« Un bébé ? Vous avez ramassé un putain de bébé ? »

« On pense qu'il est né pendant la bataille, monsieur. La mère est morte. »

« 10 secondes » intervint la voix de Coulson.

Natasha se retourna pour voir un Bruce Banner humain tenant un paquet rouge encombrant, un grand sourire sur le visage, pendant que Thor lui gueulait dessus pour avoir arracher sa cape.

« On rentre au bercail, les gars. » interrompit elle la diatribe virulente de Thor.

L'hélicoptère se montra à ce moment là. Plusieurs cordes apparurent devant eux.

Tony leur adressa un sourire hautain. « On se voit plus tard. » Sur ce, le casque d'Iron Man se referma sur lui et il décolla.

« STARK ! » s'égosilla Fury « Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Pendant que Coulson disait « Il faut que vous fassiez un rapport. Et le débriefing ! Stark ! »

Les autres furent hissés dans l'hélicoptère. Ils atterrirent 20 minutes plus tard au QG du SHIELD, cet espèce de sous-marin volant. Une assistante les attendait à l'arrivée avec un biberon de lait maternisé chaud. (Où avaient-ils bien put trouver du lait _maternisé _sur ce vaisseau?)

Banner s'empara du biberon et commença à s'occuper du bébé d'une main expérimentée. Au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de conférence et commencèrent le débriefing. Après une dizaine de minutes, Stark, comme à son habitude, fit son entrée d'un pas royal. Tout juste douché, portant des vêtements frais, les Avengers, sales et dans des vêtements déchirés, lui lancèrent un regard furieux. Comme d'habitude.

« Et c'est à ce moment là, bien sûr, que mon génie a sauvé toute la situation... »

_Cet homme aimait beaucoup trop le son de sa voix, pensa Natasha. _Au beau milieu du monologue de Tony, un puissant vagissement se fit entendre. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers Bruce.

« Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, Stark. » intervint Clint avec un sourire satisfait.

Plusieurs rires étouffés se firent entendre. Tony prit un air de bête blessée.

« Personne ne résiste à mon charme. »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et l'on put distinguer le nom de Pepper. Tony se mit à bouder. Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Bruce.

« Qu'est ce que ? Ses yeux ! Ils ont changés de couleur ! »

Tout le monde se pencha vers le bébé. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et de minuscules étincelles apparurent. Tony se fit une place au premier rang et se pencha au dessus du bébé. Il se redressa et avant que quiconque n'aie pu faire un geste, tendit la main pour prendre une mèche entre ses doigts. Un choc l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Les ampoules de la pièce sautèrent. Tony se redressa lentement.

« Intéressant... »

« Intéressant ? _Intéressant ? _» explosa Natasha « Ce _bébé_ produit des _chocs électriques_ ! »

« Précisément. » Les cheveux de Tony étaient chargés d'électricité statique et il avait l'air encore plus fou que lorsqu'il était saoul. « Dis donc Thor, tu n'aurais pas fait des infidélités à Jane par hasard ? »

« QUOI ? » tonitrua le Dieu Nordique du tonnerre. « Tu oses mettre en doute mon honneur ! Je... »

« Tony a un point, tout de même. » coupa Steve « Ce bébé a l'air d'aimer les éclairs et tu _es_ le Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Thor s'étouffa sur les mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge. « Je n'ai _jamais_ trompé ma bien-aimée. » parvint-il à exprimer à travers ses dents serrés.

« On a des résultats sur l'identité de la mère ? » demanda Stark comme si le sujet précédent l'ennuyait complètement.

« Aucune. » répondit Fury. « Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant : j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, Avengers. »

« Quoi ? » protestèrent Clint, Bruce et Tony en coeur. « On vient à peine de rentrer ! »

« On n'a même pas terminer le debrifing ! » rajouta Bruce.

« On ne s'est même pas changé ! » renchérit Tony.

L'Agent Coulson leva un sourcil en observant sa tenue propre.

« Je parlais pour l'équipe. » se défendit-il. Il reçut alors un stylo entre les deux yeux. « Aie ! Romanoff ! Ça va pas, non ? »

« Tais-toi, Tony. »

« J'adore qu'on me susurre des mots d'amour, chérie. »

« Votre mission » reprit Fury avec finalité « prend effet maintenant. Vous allez vous... occuper de ce bébé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve son identité. »

Natasha se pencha sur la table. « Directeur, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous n'avons pas été entraînés pour ce genre de situation. On... »

« Adaptez vous, Agent Romanoff. » coupa Fury.

« ... n'est pas des babysitters. On est des agents du gouvernement... »

« Un Dieu. »

« Un Génie. »

« Un scientifique. »

« Un milliardaire. »

« Un soldat. »

« Un philanthrope. »

« Ta gueule, Stark. »

« ... et cet enfant devrait être confié aux autorités compétentes. »

« Et à qui voulez vous que je confie un enfant qui envoie des chocs électriques aux personnes qu'il n'aime pas ? »

« Hé ! Je ressent ce commentaire. » s'indigna Stark.

« Je me fiche de savoir si vous devez organiser des tours de garde pour vous en occuper mais ce môme reste avec vous. » Sur ce Nick Fury sortit de la salle de conférence, laissant derrière lui un groupe de super-héros légèrement dépassés.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :) Merci à tous les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	2. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi... mais ça viendra ;)

**Home sweet home**

Bruce portait encore l'enfant quand ils arrivèrent à la tour STARK (ou la tour AVENGERS, selon le point de vue). Sans surprise, Tony disparut sans tarder dans son ''laboratoire secret''. Après un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers rassemblés dans le salon, Natasha s'éclipsa gracieusement pour aller prendre une douche. C'est alors que la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle de Tony retentit.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, messieurs, que les affaires commandées pour le petit viennent d'être livré. »

Un employé apparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, portant plusieurs paquets. Des anses de sacs avaient été alignés sur ses avant-bras. Tout cela semblait bien lourd pourtant aucun des hommes présents ne fit un geste pour l'aider. (après tout s'ils pouvaient passer la journée à pourfendre des monstres, ce gars-là pouvait bien porter des sacs.)

« Dites moi qu'il y a des couches dans un de ces paquets. » plaida Bruce « Ça devient urgent. »

L'homme lui tendit un paquet tandis que Thor distribuait des bières.

« Donnez le à Clint, s'il vous plaît, j'ai les mains prises. »

Les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent comiquement et il s'accrocha des deux mains à sa bouteille de bière. Avec un soupir, Steve attrapa le paquet de couches des mains de l'employé. Il déchira l'emballage plastique avec un peu trop de force et les couches lui sautèrent au visage en s'éparpillant autour de lui. Clint essaya de cacher son ricanement derrière sa bière. Sans succès.

Voyant que Steve allait s'énerver (et Clint mourir étouffé par son propre rire si Steve n'était pas plus rapide), Bruce déposa le bébé emmitouflé dans les bras de Thor. Il ramassa une couche et fit signe à un Thor qui tenait l'enfant de manière à ce qu'il soit le plus loin possible de lui, de le suivre jusqu'à la table basse. Il pela l'enfant des couvertures dont la cape de Thor qui la récupéra et entreprit de talquer les fesses du bébé.

« Hé ! C'est mouillé ! » puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Thor. « Bêêrk ! Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé uriner sur ma cape ! »

Clint avait finalement posé sa bière et fouillait parmi les sacs, assez curieux de leur contenu. Il finit par trouver un body portant l'inscription ''Baby Avenger'', un autre disant ''I light the world'' et un remarquable body vert avec une énorme soucoupe volante proclamant ''The Earth is full GO HOME !''. Sans compter les différents vêtements aux couleurs d'Iron Man.

Clint refusa de seulement _penser_ à habiller l'enfant avec un mini-costume (en tissu) d'Iron Man. Il dégagea plusieurs autres vêtements aux slogans de plus en plus débiles avec une curiosité morbide. Il se décida pour le plus sobre, ironiquement le premier qu'il avait sorti, et l'apporta à Bruce qui venait de terminer de mettre une couche au garçon.

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « ''Baby Avenger'' ? Vraiment ? »

L'archer lui adressa un sourire entendu. « Je t'assure que tu veux pas le voir dans une autre tenue que _Tony_ a choisi. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir un mini-Iron Man dans les bras... »

« En parlant de bras, » ignora Banner « il va falloir lui trouver un endroit où dormir... Il n'y a pas de berceau dans la livraison ? »

« Non... Juste des fringues, des biberons... des tétines, » énonça t-il en farfouillant dans les différents paquets. « du lait maternisé... Tout les trucs de base sauf le lit. »

La fatigue rattrapait nos héros et ils auraient préféré être depuis longtemps douchés et sous la couette.

« Je ne comprend pas comment un _génie_ peut oublier quelque chose comme ça. » marmonna Steve.

« Bah. » intervint Thor « Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de place. En tout cas pour le moment. Il faut juste le mettre dans un endroit où il sera confortable et d'où il ne pourra pas tomber. » Il se pencha au dessus du bébé.

Quand il se redressa, il s'approcha du meuble du salon et en ouvrit le tiroir. Il le retourna et les objets qui étaient à l'intérieur tombèrent bruyamment.

« Ça devrait suffire. »

Ils regardèrent sans un mot le tiroir vide. Le bébé se mit à chouiner.

« Il n'y aurait pas un réchauffe-biberon dans le tas ? »

« Euuh... »

Bruce laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée. Il mit le bébé dans les bras de Steve et prit les choses en main.

« Thor, va chercher des serviettes de bain s'il te plait. Clint, prépare un biberon. Steve... Ne bouge pas. »

Il chercha un moment dans les affaires avant que son exaspération ne monte d'un cran et qu'il abandonne tout pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le regard de Steve passa du bébé à l'endroit où avait disparut Banner. Clint après avoir dosé le lait maternisé se dirigea vers la cuisine en interrogeant Jarvis.

« Est ce que l'eau du robinet est adapté pour un nourrisson, Jarvis ? »

« Oui, Agent Barton, monsieur Stark a des exigences très strictes pour tout ce qui concerne la toxicité qui pourrait potentiellement l'atteindre. L'eau du robinet de la tour Stark est repurifiée et reminéraliser de telle sorte qu'elle convienne parfaitement à l'alimentation d'un nourrisson. »

Quand Steve réalisa qu'il allait se retrouver seul, debout, au milieu du salon avec un bébé dans les bras, il les suivit dans la cuisine. Le Docteur Banner faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole. Il y plongea le biberon que Clint lui tendit.

« Hé ! Les garçons, qu'est ce que vous faites encore debout ? »

« Miss Potts ! » s'exclama Steve « Que faites vous ici ? »

« On m'a dit que vous étiez rentrés. Je suis venue mettre Tony au lit. Il a toujours du mal à faire retomber l'excitation après une sortie. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Et avant que quiconque puisse répondre, elle se précipita sur Steve. « Ooh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Je peux ? » demanda t-elle en tendant les bras. Steve lui confia l'enfant, soulagé. « Comment s'appelle t-il ? Quel bel petit ange ! »

« Euh... Il... Je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Thor arriva juste à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, les bras encombrés par une pile de serviettes de toilette. Une pile qui dépassait même sa tête (c'est pour dire!). « Je n'ai pu récupérer celles de la salle de bain de Natasha, elle a refusée de m'ouvrir la porte. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. »

Bruce lui jeta un regard irrité pendant que les autres le regardaient, bouches bées. « Ça ira. Va _juste_ chercher le tiroir, Thor. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Pepper en mettant les mains sur les hanches après avoir confié le nourrisson à l'homme le plus proche. (C'est à dire Clint, parce que Captain America avait reculé le plus loin possible du bébé à l'arrivée de Thor)

Bruce sortit le biberon du bain-marie, vérifia la température et le donna à Clint. L'archer ajusta le bébé et s'éloigna du groupe pour le nourrir.

« J'attends ! »

Bruce ramassa une serviette et la plia pendant que Thor revenait avec le tiroir. « Je suis trop épuisé pour ces bêtises. Ce bébé a été confié aux Avengers. » Il plaça la serviette dans le tiroir. « Voilà. Ça devrait être assez confortable. Si on a besoin de moi, je serais dans ma chambre. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la cuisine, sans oublier de prendre un sandwich du frigidaire. Natasha le croisa au moment où il passait la porte. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon confortable et un débardeur à l'échancrure avantageuse.

« Pepper ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » s'exclama t-elle en sortant une salade de riz du frigo. « Comment va la Compagnie ? »

Pepper lui adressa un sourire charmant. « Depuis que Tony a cessé de s'en occuper notre côte en bourse continue de grimper. Je peux savoir pourquoi les Avengers doivent s'occuper d'un bébé ? Qui n'a pas de nom. »

« Ah... oui, c'est un petit souvenir de la dernière bataille en date. Où est il d'ailleurs ? »

« Il est avec Clint. » l'informa Thor en sirotant sa bière. « Son lit est prêt, regarde. » indiqua t-il fièrement en désignant le tiroir muni de sa serviette duveteuse jaune.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vais au labo. Vous devriez prendre une douche et du repos, Thor fils d'Odin, vous risquez de manquer de sommeil prochainement. Bonne soirée, Miss Romanoff. »

* * *

Pepper descendit les escaliers, entra son code et rejoignit Tony devant sa console. « Tu sais qu'un bébé portant un body ''baby Avenger'' va dormir dans un de tes tiroirs cette nuit ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Non, j'avoue que je ne le savais pas. Pas dans ma chambre, j'espère ? » Il continua à manipuler des données sur ses écrans.

Pepper sortit un bloc-note électronique. « Dois-je organiser une conférence pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'héritier Stark ? »

Cela attira son attention. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Je_ suis l'héritier Stark ! »

Pepper fit mine d'être détachée du sujet. « À propos de votre fils, Monsieur Stark. Il est vraiment adorable, comment l'avez vous appelé ? »

« Je n'ai pas de fils ! Je n'ai jamais...! Enfin si, mais...! Ce n'est pas mon fils ! »

« C'est étrange, je trouve qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance entre lui et vous. »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne connaissais même pas sa mère, je le jure ! »

« Vraiment ? » continua t-elle les yeux fixés sur son PDA.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses explications quand il fut traversé par une réalisation. « Oooh... Je vois ce que vous essayez de faire, Miss Potts. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. « Et qu'est ce donc, monsieur Stark ? »

« Vous essayez d'obtenir des informations. » dit-il en agitant un doigt dans sa direction comme pour réprimander un enfant.

« C'est mon travail, monsieur Stark. »

« Je ne savais pas que Coulson avait réussi à vous recruter. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis bien trop occupée à gérer Stark Entreprise. »

« Alors pourquoi me posez vous toutes ces questions sur un enfant qui n'est pas le mien ? »

« Et comment vouliez vous que je sache que ce n'était pas votre fils ? Il se trouve dans vos appartements. » répondit-elle avec un air innocent. « Vous êtes bien secret à son propos. »

« Vous.. vous... » Tony sembla momentanément à court de mots. « Il pourrait être l'enfant d'un autre avenger ! »

« Je trouve cette possibilité hautement improbable. J'aurais remarqué si c'était celui de Natasha. Steve se serait marié avant de se reproduire. Je doute que Thor ait seulement pensé à aller voir ailleurs, et Jane aurait été là si ça avait été le sien. Bruce n'aurait pas habillé son fils avec un vêtement clamant ''Baby Avenger'' et Clint aurait su le nom de son propre enfant. Satisfait ? »

« Très. C'est donc ainsi que vous en avez déduit que c'était le mien ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire suffisant. « Désolé de vous décevoir, Miss Potts, mais c'est une conclusion erronée. Ce bébé -qui n'a pas de nom- est la nouvelle mission des avengers. Sa mère est morte. Il est né sur le champ de bataille avec des... capacités spéciales. Surtout une, en fait. »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea t-elle à continuer après un moment de silence.

« Humm ? » Tony s'était retourné vers ses gadgets.

« Quelle capacité ? »

« Oh ! J'imagine que vous en serez témoin à un moment où un autre. »

Pepper soupira sachant quand poursuivre une discussion avec Tony s'avérait futile. « Vous devriez allez vous coucher Tony. »

« Je ne peux pas » dit-il sans lever le nez « je travaille sur la nouvelle mission. »

« Je comprends » répondit-elle avec indifférence « j'avais l'intention de vous accompagner afin de vérifier que vous n'aviez pas été blessé après aujourd'hui mais puisque vous travaillez... À plus tard, Tony. »

« Hein ? Attends ! » s'exclama t-il en la poursuivant dans l'escalier « Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance pour m'occuper de ma santé ! J'ai failli mourir intoxiqué et je ne t'avais rien dit ! »

* * *

Steve décida de suivre l'exemple du Docteur Banner et se dirigea vers ses appartements peu après le départ de Pepper. Thor décida de lui tenir compagnie. Il choisit une pop tart ou deux à grignoter et l'accompagna en silence pendant un moment.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

La question était si peu attendue que Natasha ne répondit pas tout de suite. Affichant son air impassible d'espionne, elle répondit calmement. « Pas vraiment non. »

« Moi non plus... mais je me dit qu'avec Jane un jour... »

Natasha déposa son assiette vide dans le lave-vaisselle. « Je vais voir comment s'en sort l'agent Barton. »

L'agent Barton avait réussi à dénicher un endroit en hauteur, discret, à partir duquel il pouvait observer la pièce et l'extérieur à travers les baies vitrées dont Tony était si friand. Le bébé s'était endormi mais Clint n'osait pas encore le déposer, de peur de le réveiller. Natasha s'assit par terre, face aux baies vitrées et dos à Clint. Le-dit agent quitta son perchoir pour la rejoindre. Elle fit un son amusé en lisant le slogan du vêtement du bébé.

« C'est Tony qui a commandé les vêtements, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. En oubliant la moitié des fournitures nécessaires pour prendre soin d'un nourrisson. »

« J'ai vu le tiroir. » répondit elle amusée.

Ce fut son tour de ricaner. « Comme quoi, pas besoin d'être un génie pour fabriquer un lit. Banner s'est calmé ? Il avait l'air un peu énervé quand je suis parti. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Hulk réveille William. »

« William ? » demanda t-elle en le regardant sans sourire. L'agent Romanoff pensait que l'attachement était une faiblesse et préférait ne donner son affection, plutôt à contrecoeur, qu'à des gens qui pouvaient se défendre eux-même.

« Banner ? »

Natasha soupira. « Il est dans sa chambre. William ? »

« C'est la version anglaise de Guillaume, comme Guillaume Tell. »

Elle se tourna pour observer les lumières de la ville. « Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher. » chuchota t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nat. Je pense juste que ce petit bout de chou mérite au moins un nom. »

« Tu as des semelles en caoutchouc ? »

Clint lui offrit un sourire éclatant. « Je suis un professionnel. »

« Il me semble me rappeler une certaine mission où ton professionnalisme nous a fait défaut. »

« Ah. Dalian. » répondit-il en donnant le nom de la ville chinoise où s'était déroulée leur mission. « C'était le bon temps... »

Natasha fut amusée malgré elle. « Le bon temps ? »

« Oui, tu sais celui où notre mission n'était pas de repousser des attaques d'extra-terrestres psychotiques, et autres méchants mégalomaniaques, quand notre job n'était pas de sauver la planète. Quand on ne vivait pas avec Stark. Ce bon temps là. »

Il restèrent dans un confortable silence jusqu'à ce que Clint lui demande de prendre ''William''.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. S'il te plaît ? »

« Tu ne veux pas juste le poser dans le tiroir ? »

« Tu sais que dire ça comme ça sonne vraiment mal ? » contra t-il « Je n'ai pas envi de repasser par la cuisine. »

« Très bien... » soupira t-elle « passe le moi. »

Il lui offrit un autre sourire désarmant tout en lui confiant l'enfant. Natasha regarda Clint s'éloigner avant de tourner son attention vers le nourrisson.

« Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler William, tu sais ? Toi, tu es un ''David''. »

« ''David'' ? Vraiment ? De ''David et Goliath'' ? » lui demanda Clint qui s'était arrêté et se tenait appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

« Non. » répondit-elle calmement, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait l'entendre quand elle avait pris la parole plus tôt. « De David Webb, le vrai nom de Jason Bourne. »

Clint s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Aha ! La bataille des noms a déjà commencé ! Des suggestions ? ;) Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Le Choix

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi... mais ça viendra ;)

**Note** : promis, la prochaine fois, Loki vient dire bonjour.

**Le Choix**

« Hey, James » murmura Steve en prenant dans ses bras le bébé babillant. « Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

Steve n'avait pas passé la nuit confortablement installé dans son lit mais sur le canapé du salon à prendre soin du nourrisson. Il s'était porté volontaire, l'imbécile qu'il était. Il n'avait pas connu de nuit aussi courte que depuis la deuxième guerre mondiale où il montait la garde dans les tranchées. Le bébé l'avait réveillé toutes les deux ou trois heures, pour réclamer un biberon ou un changement de couche ou juste un peu d'attention. La première fois qu'il avait dû se débrouiller pour changer la couche, il s'était presque retrouvé collé à la table du salon via les adhésifs de la couche. Il était bien meilleur maintenant et franchement l'épuisement qu'il ressentait à présent l'empêchait de paniquer à l'idée d'un quelconque scénario catastrophe. Comme : le laisser tomber, le poser dans le four par erreur, le confier à Tony...

Il était maintenant 8h et l'appartement reprenait vie. Les agents avaient l'habitude de ne dormir que 6 heures à la fois (sauf lorsque l'un d'eux devait rester à l'infirmerie). De tous les Avengers, seul Tony n'avait pas de rythme bien défini, Thor aimait paresser et Clint et Natasha ne supportait pas l'inaction, mais Tony pouvait passer de phases où il dormait jusqu'à 10h par nuit à des phases où son seul moment de repos consistait à prendre un café.

Steve se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il appuya sur la bouilloire pour la mettre en route, alluma le robinet pour faire chauffer l'eau et déshabilla James. Il attrapa le savon pour enfant qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires qu'ils avaient reçues hier. Il lava rapidement l'enfant dans l'évier et le rhabilla avec des affaires propres. James le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il le reposa dans le tiroir et bu à petite gorgée le thé qu'il s'était préparé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Woah, Steve ! » s'exclama Clint « T'as une tête de déterré ! »

Steve lui jeta un regard fatigué qu'il voulait furieux. « Il faut qu'on travaille sur un meilleur système pour la nuit prochaine. »

Clint mit en route la cafetière et deux tranches de pain dans le toaster. En attendant que tout soit prêt, il se pencha au dessus du tiroir et commença à chatouiller le nourrisson.

« C'est qui le p'tit garçon qui a embêté Steve cette nuit ? C'est qui, c'est qui ? C'est William ! Bah oui, c'est William ! »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Steve en tiquant sur le prénom.

« Quoi ? » demanda Clint.

« Bonjour. » dit Bruce en entrant dans la cuisine. « Clint. Steve. Tout s'est bien passé, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? »

« Bonjour, Bruce. À moins que tu ne comptes le moment où il a fait léviter son tiroir, tout a été parfait. »

Bruce s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Clint retira ses doigts du bébé.

La cafetière annonça sonorement que le café était prêt. Clint sortit deux tasses, versa du café dans l'une d'elle, de l'eau bouillante dans l'autre. Il ouvrit un autre placard et en sortit un sachet de tisane. Il posa ensuite la tisane devant Bruce et récupéra ses toasts. « Sans déconner ? » demanda t-il rhétoriquement. Il entreprit ensuite de poursuivre son petit déjeuner.

Bruce, lui, après un temps de surprise, regardait pensivement le bébé. Natasha arriva sur ces entre faits, dans les mêmes vêtements confortables, un peu froissés, de la veille mais avec une coiffure parfaite.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, Steve. »

« Merci. » répondit-il d'un air pincé. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'occupe d'un bébé spécial. »

« Ah » fit-elle « David a refait des étincelles. »

« Si on veut... » marmonna Steve.

Natasha leva les yeux de son yogourt aux fruits rouge bio, surprise. « Oh ! Il a fait autre chose ? Quoi ? »

« Attend, attends..._David_ _?_ » tiqua Steve.

Natasha se renfrogna. « J'ai décidé de lui donner ce nom. » expliqua t-elle à contrecoeur.

« Mais... _David ? _» redemanda t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « David est un nom parfaitement acceptable. »

« En fait, » intervint Clint « je préfère- »

« Compagnons ! Je vous salue ! » tonitrua Thor. « Steve Rogers, Ami ! Tu as l'air d'avoir passé la nuit avec un Géant des Glaces ! »

Un tic nerveux agita une des paupières de Steve. Les autres répondirent à son salut avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Thor prit une poêle et fit chauffer une plaque électrique. Natasha, visiblement d'humeur joyeuse, commença une discussion avec notre Dieu du Tonnerre. Clint la regardait d'un air incrédule.

« Mais dites moi, Thor, nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté... Comment trouvez vous la Terre ? »

« Oh ! Et bien, pour tout dire, c'est assez différent d'Asgard... » continua Thor en énumérant toutes les différences qu'il avait remarqué. « ... et puis, personne ne sait que je suis Prince ici, et ceux qui le savent -entre autres, vous, mes amis- ne prennent pas en considération mon rang quand ils s'adressent à moi. Je dois avouer que c'est rafraîchissant. »

Steve soupçonnait fortement la Veuve Noire d'aller à la pêche aux infos. Et il n'était pas le seul à en juger par le regard amusé de Clint et de Bruce.

« Tu devrais carrément lui donner les plans du palais... » coupa la voix de Tony apparemment du même avis que les autres. Il se tenait là, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux injectés de sang. « Ouh ! Steve, mon pote, t'as une tronche horrible ! Peut-être que tu devrais dormir encore 70 ans ? »

« Tony ! » intervint Bruce.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il innocemment « C'est pas ma faute si une petite nuit blanche de rien du tout le met dans cet état là ! »

« Humf. Occupez vous de _James_, je vais me couchez. »

« _**James ?**_ » reprirent en coeur l'ensemble des Avengers.

Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre et disparut dans sa chambre, prendre un repos bien mérité. Tony rajouta quelques oeufs et tranches de bacon dans la poêle de Thor.

« Le petit peut faire léviter des objets. » intervint Bruce pour garder le calme dans la cuisine.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Tony. « Mais c'est qu'il est plein de surprise ce gosse ! » Il engloutit une tranche de bacon avec une rasade de café.

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas commandé de meubles pour lui ? » demanda Pepper qui venait d'apparaître avec un air réprobateur.

Tony regarda le tiroir. « Hum... » fit il en engloutissant ses oeufs. « Je suppose que c'est prêt maintenant. Venez, j'vais vous montrer. »

Il les entraîna vers son laboratoire à l'étage du dessous. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, il s'adressa à son intelligence artificielle.

« Jarvis. Est-ce que le Projet 151 est terminé ? »

« Oui monsieur Stark. Tout est prêt. L'assemblage a duré 58 minutes et aucun problème n'a été rencontré. Le résultat est entreposé au niveau de la zone C. »

« Merci Jarvis. Suivez moi. » Tony les entraîna vers une endroit où s'entassait toutes sortes d'objets métalliques.

Intrigués malgré eux par tous ces ''secrets'', ils le suivirent sans un mot. Là, au centre d'une plateforme se tenait un berceau à bascule. Outre le fait que Tony Stark entreposait un berceau dans son laboratoire était le fait que celui-ci soit presque entièrement en verre fumé bleu. Mais déjà Tony reprenait.

« Il est bien, hein ? Je me suis dit qu'avoir un berceau fait d'une matière inflammable était une mauvaise idée pour un bébé qui produit des étincelles. Bon bien sûr, il peut aussi faire léviter des objets mais si on ne me donne pas toutes les données, je ne peux pas parer à toutes éventualités. Le métal : même raison. Je veux dire : on ne va pas le mettre dans un conducteur d'électricité alors qu'il en produit. En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas moi qui lui donnerais le bain. Du coup, le verre était la solution. Et j'ai lu quelque part que le balancement pouvait aider l'enfant à s'endormir. Alors voilà ! »

« Tu ne va pas le faire dormir à même le verre, quand même ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr ! La literie ignifugée est encore en développement. C'est du sur mesure je vous ferais remarquer, ça prend du temps. »

« La synthèse de la literie sera terminé dans deux heures zéro six, monsieur. »

« Vous voyez ! Merci Jarvis. »

« Les autres équipements sont prêts. Il y en a qui ont travaillé cette nuit, pendant que les autres se reposaient. » ajouta Jarvis hautainement.

« Ah oui ! » reprit Tony en attrapant un petit objet. « Regardez ça ! » Il le lança à Clint.

« C'est un talkie-walkie...? » affirma t-il avec incertitude.

« Faux ! C'est un Babyphone ! Il peut transmettre des photos sur demande, il suffit de rentrer le code. Tout reste interne, pas de passage sur un serveur externe, personne ne pourra se procurer d'image de notre Chérubin à moins de détenir l'autre Babyphone. Oh ! Et ça ! Une vraie tétine ergonomique ! Jarvis a fait un scan de son palais et... »

« Hé bin ! Si tu ne savais pas quelle nouvelle ligne de conduite donner à ton entreprise, Tony, maintenant tu sais. » coupa Clint. « Un vrai virage à 180° depuis le développement et la vente d'armes. »

« C'est vrai » rajouta Natasha pour ne pas être en reste « Entreprise Stark : produits pour bébé. Très classe, Stark, très classe. »

Tony leur jeta un regard mauvais. « N'empêche que je suis le seul dans cette pièce à avoir vraiment travaillé sur la mission. »

Pepper lui donna un léger coup derrière la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis très impressionnée, Tony. » Elle reçut en échange du compliment, le sourire heureux le plus grand possédé par le misanthrope.

Oubliant toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il entreprit de lui faire découvrir les autres objets qu'il avait inventé dans la soirée. Natasha se détourna en souriant, amusée, et se faufila comme une ombre pour observer le reste du laboratoire. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et il était toujours intéressant, avantageux et surtout intelligent de savoir les projets du génie milliardaire.

Bruce et Clint ''testaient'' les Babyphones. Bruce appuya sur un bouton et une image en gros plan du nez de Clint sur le petit écran de son babyphone. Très excités, ils échangeaient leurs impressions.

Le reste de la matinée passa dans un calme relatif. Pepper reparti pour les bureaux de la Compagnie, prévenant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant 7h ce soir. Bruce et Tony travaillaient sur de nouvelles théories, le bébé en sécurité dans son tiroir sur un des plans de travail. Clint et Natasha s'entraînaient dans la salle de gym pendant que Thor jouait à un jeu de baston sur la télé du salon en ingurgitant de temps en temps une tartelette à la fraise. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que Steve émerge du pays des songes pour le déjeuner auquel s'invita l'agent Coulson.

Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de prendre leur repas ensemble, une question d'étincelles... quand on souffle dessus, ça a tendance à créer un feu qui peut provoquer un incendie. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe quand on laisse Tony dans une pièce pleine de monde. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Thor avait été éjecté de devant les fourneaux, parce qu'il faut être honnête, la seule chose que Thor sache cuisiner était le petit déjeuner. Steve arriva à temps pour mettre la table, pendant que Natasha s'occupait de la salade. Bruce s'occupait de la viande tandis que Clint gardait un oeil sur les légumes. Pendant ce temps là, Tony râlait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne nous autorise pas à avoir un cuisinier dans ces appartements. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde. Et beaucoup de temps pourrait être sauvé, parce que bon, on sauve le monde, on de temps à perdre à faire la cuisine. Si on avait un cuisinier, par contre... Juste pour les heures des repas, vous savez... Il viendrait, s'occuperait de la bouffe et repartirait. Simple non ? »

« Bonjour Avengers. » s'exclama calmement un invité surprise.

« Voilà ! Quand on parle du loup ! Jarvis, tu pourrais prévenir quand les employés arrivent quand même ! »

« _L'agent _Coulson a accès à cet appartement sans restriction, monsieur Stark. »

« Hé ! Tu as oublié qu'il n'était pas autorisé à franchir le seuil de ma chambre ! »

« Toutes mes excuses monsieur, mais honnêtement, je doute qu'il ait très envi d'y faire un tour. »

« Humf. Coulson. Que nous vaut le plaisir ? Vous resterez bien manger ? » ajouta t-il sarcastiquement.

« C'est une très généreuse proposition, Tony. Je suppose que je peux accepter, il faut qu'on parle. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil à ces mots et Steve rajouta une assiette.

« Fils de Coul, je vous souhaite également la bonne journée. »

« Attendez. _Attendez._ Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un imposteur ? Je le trouve suspect. »

Clint se concentra sur leur agent de liaison. « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Est-ce que l'agent Coulson peut _manger_ ? Enfin, ce mec est un robot ! »

Bruce soupira. « Asseyez vous, Phil. Arrête tes stupidités, Tony. »

« Hé ! Je suis un génie, je ne- »

« Oui, on sait, on sait. Passons à table, c'est prêt. »

Ils s'installèrent et une fois servi, les discussions reprirent. Le porte-bébé tout neuf du bébé était posé tout proche. Les yeux de Phil s'égarèrent sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement et il tourna la tête rapidement vers les autres adultes de la pièce.

« ''J'aime boire'' ? Sérieusement ? Vous l'avez habillé avec un truc qui dit ''J'aime boire'' ? » demanda un Phil Coulson qui était très dur à choquer.

Les autres affichèrent un instant l'expression d'un cerf pris par les phares d'une voiture. Seuls deux d'entre eux conservèrent une expression coupable. Steve, qui avait habillé le bébé le matin même et Tony qui avait passé la ''commande spéciale''. Clint se leva rapidement et sortit le bébé pour montrer son dos.

« Non mais c'est pas si terrible, Phil, regarde. »

L'inscription continuait derrière avec un ''... du lait !''. Le regard de l'agent passa du bébé, à Clint, de nouveau au bébé puis aux autres personnes assis autour de la table, encore une nouvelle fois au bébé et enfin à son assiette. Il prit une bouchée d'un air impassible.

« C'est très bon. »

Après un silence étonné, Bruce posa la question que tout le monde se demandait. « Pour quoi êtes vous ici, agent Coulson ? »

« Pour de la paperasserie en vérité. » répondit-il. « On va passer par les canaux officiels pour le bébé. Il va être considéré pupille de l'état et sous la protection du SHIELD jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ses parents. »

« Mais bien sûr... » intervint sarcastiquement Tony. « ''sous la protection du SHIELD''... » imita t-il « Je suis sûr que la menace potentielle qu'il représente ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit... ou la possibilité d'étudier ses pouvoirs pour en faire quelque chose ''pour le plus grand bien'' ? »

« Tony ! » interrompit Steve. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« De quoi ? Réfléchir ? »

Steve plia sa fourchette sans le vouloir en lançant un regard noir à Tony. « De tirer sur le messager. » répondit il froidement.

« Tony. » s'immisça Bruce. « Si le bien être du petit te tient tant à coeur, c'est peut-être une bonne idée qu'il soit sous notre garde directe et non celle du SHIELD, non ? »

« Pas du tout mais je suis d'accord, l'enfant reste ici. Au moins, je serais aux premières loges si l'Organisation tente quelque chose. »

Cela ne se vit pas mais Coulson _pensa_ à lever les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. » reprit l'agent « Pour commencer, vous allez devoir signer quelques papiers... »

« Non. » coupa une nouvelle fois Tony. « Ce bébé ne sera pas sous l'autorité du SHIELD. Je veux que ces papiers soient changés pour que ce soit les Avengers qui soient responsables de lui. »

« Mais enfin, Tony, ça ne change rien ! Le SHIELD nous a déjà assigné à sa protection ! » intervint Clint.

« Et ils auraient le pouvoir de nous le retirer avec un claquement de doigts. » répondit Tony « Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de lui ? Très bien, mais ne faisons pas les choses à moitié. » dit-il à Coulson.

Un mini-sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'Agent. Il pourrait rapporter au Directeur Fury que les Avengers prenaient leur mission au sérieux. Et puis dans le fond, il était d'accord avec Tony, l'idée que Fury fasse du nourrisson son nouveau rat de laboratoire était une forte possibilité. Et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Grâce à une tablette, il envoya un mail pour obtenir les changements de papiers que Stark avait ordonnés. Il les reçut au moment du dessert. Tony passa les dix minutes suivantes à vérifier que tout était en ordre. Quand il donna son accord, Phil passa à la suite.

« Pour que tout soit officialisé, il suffit que Steve signe puisqu'il est le représentant des Avengers et que le garçon est confié à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, il faut qu'il le dise pour qu'on rajoute un paragraphe d'exclusion. »

Natasha se pencha sur la table. « Ce document n'aura t-il pas plus de poids si nous signons tous, plutôt que notre seul représentant ? »

Encore une fois, un sourire satisfait discret apparut brièvement sur le visage de Phil Coulson. « Si bien sûr, mais il vous sera bien plus difficile de vous défaire de cet engagement. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et signa la tablette numérique avec un stylet. « Pourquoi c'est ''monsieur-sainte-nitouche'' notre ''représentant'', je ne le comprendrais jamais... » marmonnait il dans sa barbe. « Je connais plusieurs personnes tout aussi charismatiques dont une bien meilleure que lui avec le public... Moi, je... Quoi ? » s'interrompit-il en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. « J'ai déjà signé des tas de contrats, je sais comment faire. » dit-il en se méprenant sur leur silence.

Il passa ensuite la tablette à un Steve aux lèvres pincées. Au final, tous les agents signèrent.

« Il reste une dernière formalité. » annonça l'agent Coulson d'un ton sérieux. « Il me faut un nom pour la suite. Enfin, son nom de famille sera Doe évidement, puisque ses parents sont inconnus et qu'il n'a pas été adopté à proprement parler mais je pense qu'on dispose d'une plus grande latitude en ce qui concerne son prénom. »

« James. » répondit d'une voix définitive Steve.

L'agent Coulson leva son stylet pour noter le nom quand il fut interrompu.

« William. » intervint Clint. « William est un nom qui lui convient mieux. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » annonça Natasha. « David est un meilleur nom. »

« Puisqu'on est en train de discuter des noms, j'aime bien ''Albert'' comme Einstein. » les informa Bruce.

Tout le monde le regarda. « Oublie. » dirent-ils d'un commun accord.

« Hors de question que son nom soit Albert. » ajouta Clint.

« Peu importe à quel point un des hommes qui a porté ce nom était intelligent. » renchérit Natasha.

« Oh, ça va. » répondit-il vexé. « Et vos noms alors ? William, David, ça sort d'où ? »

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Elle veut l'appeler David parce que c'est le vrai nom d'un espion de fiction. » finit par dire Clint.

« Oh, tu trouves que ton explication est meilleure ? Il a choisit William parce que c'est l'anglicisme de Guillaume pour Guillaume Tell, vous savez, _l'archer. _»

« Je ne voudrais pas percer votre petite bulle rose mais je pense que cet enfant doit avoir un nom digne de lui. Antony Junior, par exemple. On l'appellerait Junior pour éviter les confusion. »

Tout le monde le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. Sauf Thor qui n'y trouvait rien à redire sauf peut-être...

« Je pense que son nom doit avoir une signification plus importante... comme Eldingar, par exemple. »

Le même regard dubitatif refit son apparition. « Pardon ? »

« Eldingar ! Cela signifie éclair ou foudre en Islandais. Cela lui conviendrait parfaitement, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Non. » répondirent-ils en coeur.

« James. » répéta avec finalité Steve.

« Pourquoi ce nom, Steve ? » demanda Natasha d'une voix douce.

« Parce que je... Mon meilleur ami portait ce nom, James Barnes, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il est mort pour moi. »

Le silence se fit pendant qu'ils considéraient cette histoire.

« James Joule était un brillant physicien. » déclara Bruce.

« Tant qu'à prendre un James en exemple, prends en un qui ne passait pas son temps à faire de la bière. James Chadwick, lui a fait des découvertes fondamentales. » intervint Tony.

Natasha haussa les épaules. « James est un bon nom, un autre espion célèbre le porte. »

« Honorons la mémoire de ton ami. » déclara simplement Thor. Clint acquiesça à cette déclaration.

L'agent Coulson enregistra les renseignements et quitta l'appartement. James Doe pouvait officiellement commencer sa vie dans le repaire des Avengers.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que souvent Tony et Steve pense pareil mais que l'un sait rester poli et l'autre non. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	4. Mondialisation

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson... ^^

**Note** : Comme promis, un p'tit Loki !

**La Mondialisation :**

**un seul cerveau pour toute la planète**

_3h00 du matin, nurserie des appartements des Avengers..._

Pour tout dire, les Avengers ressemblaient à des zombies. Ou à des réfugiés en zone de guerre. C'est ce qui arrive après un mois de privation de sommeil. Ils ne pensaient pas _vraiment_ que James faisait exprès de les réveiller dès qu'ils fermaient les yeux mais ils commençaient à trouver que les _coïncidences _s'accumulaient. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des coïncidences...

Toujours est il que Thor avait décidé de rendre visite à son père, que Bruce ne pouvait ab-so-lu-ment pas s'occuper du bébé ce soir sans risquer l'apparition du Hulk, que Tony avait épuisé le stock de café, que Clint refaisait sans cesse la même chose -préparer un biberon-, et Steve ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de bailler et avait apparemment oublié comment cligner des yeux... en même temps. Tout ça à cause de James qui ne pouvait pas dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées. Du coup, Natasha était au bord de la crise de nerf devant un bébé qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« S'il te plaît ! Cesse de pleurer ! S'il te plaît ! _S'il te plaît_ ! »

« Tu sais que c'est un bébé ? Qu'il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Natasha avait dégainé son Glock 17 et l'avait pointé sur Tony.

« Wooh ! C'était juste une question ! Juste une question ! » dit il en levant les mains bien haut.

« Cesse de parler ! Par pitié, cesse de _parler_ ! Je ne plus entendre de pleurs ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers James, l'arme toujours brandi.

« Natasha ? » appela Clint depuis la cuisine.

Tony, lui la regardait, bouche bée, n'osant plus faire un geste. De peur qu'elle appuie sur la gâchette.

« _Quoi ? _»

« Natasha... » intervint Steve comme s'il parlait à un animal qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer. « Et si tu remettais la sécurité sur ton arme ? »

À ces mots Clint sorti la tête de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il vit la situation, il marcha calmement vers le groupe, peut-être un peu moins gracieusement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en pleine possession de ses moyens mais tout de même impressionnant. Un biberon de lait en main, il s'adressa à Natasha.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ta propension à dégainer trop facilement ? »

« Que la nervosité était mauvais pour la santé. » répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Hu-hu. Et à propos de tes cibles ? » continua t-il.

« De les regarder dans les yeux si je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le bon choix. Que je n'étais pas obligée d'appuyer sur la gâchette, peu importe les ordres. » un peu de vie refit son apparition dans son regard. « Tu l'as fait pour moi. » ajouta t-elle d'une voix douce en cherchant Clint des yeux.

« Et je le referais sans hésitation. »

Elle regarda James en baissant le bras et en remettant la sécurité. Elle lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce. Tony avait encore les bras en l'air et semblait subir une expérience extra-corporelle si on en jugeait pas le regard absent qu'il arborait. James continuait de pleurer. Clint laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand l'enfant accepta le biberon. Un peu de silence se fit entendre. En 30 secondes, Tony, Thor et Steve s'étaient endormis. Clint, lui-même, avait du mal à garder la tête droite et les yeux ouverts.

* * *

Clint se mit en état d'alerte en entendant le bruissement d'un vêtement qui se froisse. Il paniqua un instant en se rappelant les évènements du petit matin et en voyant que James n'était plus dans ses bras. Il jura à voix basse avant que sa vision fasse le point sur Bruce, qui était revenu de son congé sabbatique, faisant rebondir James dans ses bras. À cette vue, Clint s'écroula de nouveau sur le canapé, de soulagement.

« Ta moitié s'est calmée, je suppose... » souffla Clint.

« Humm.. » acquiesça Bruce. « Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. C'est fou comme une séance de yoga et trois ou quatre tablettes de chocolat peuvent le calmer... »

« Je devrais peut-être essayer. » répondit Clint après un instant de surprise devant la confession.

« Je te conseille le chocolat au lait. J'ai remarqué que si la concentration de cacao était trop élevé, on obtenait l'effet inverse. »

« ... Merci, j'essayerais de m'en souvenir... mais je pensais plutôt au yoga... »

« Hu ? Non-non, tu ne comprends pas, le yoga, c'est l'excuse pour manger le chocolat. _Tranquillement_. »

« Oh. »

Clint referma les yeux un instant. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une heure et demi plus tard lorsque qu'une sirène retentit dans l'appartement. L'entraînement prit le dessus et il réagit avant même de former une quelconque pensée. Il rassemblait son matériel quand il réalisa que les Avengers avaient négligé un tout petit détail. Quand ils partaient tous en mission, _qui allait garder un oeil sur James_ ?

Il retrouva ses compagnons au moment où Jarvis annonçait l'arrivée du directeur du SHIELD, de son officier en second et de son officier de liaison.

« La reconnaissance faciale s'est déclenchée. Loki a été repéré à Cincinnati. »

« Loki ? » s'exclamèrent les Avengers.

Plus pragmatique, Natasha enchaîna directement. « Dégâts ? Victimes ? Quel est sa cible ? »

« On ne sait pas, » intervint Maria Hill « il est juste apparu sur nos écrans. »

Tony piratait déjà les ordinateurs du SHIELD et mit sur grand écran la photographie en gros plan du visage de Loki. Il fit apparaître la date de la photo et il purent tous constater qu'elle datait d'à peine 10 minutes. Consternés, ils ne dirent pas un mot.

« Quel est l'objectif de la mission ? » demanda calmement Steve. « Reconnaissance ? Capture ? »

Le dernier type de mission resta non-dit.

Tony réussit à s'introduire dans le système de sécurité de Cincinnati et à repérer, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, Loki dans un centre commercial. La vidéo, en temps réel, le montrait assis sur un banc, la tête sur ses mains jointes, pensif.

« Je veux plus d'info. » intervint abruptement Fury. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il fout là. Et je veux serrer le putain de cou de taureau de ce putain de dieu du tonnerre entre mes mains. »

Personne ne le contredit.

« Euh... Et James ? » voulut savoir Clint.

« Et bien quoi ? » aboya Fury.

« On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul ici... » expliqua Steve.

« Humff... On va le prendre avec nous au centre de contrôle. »

« ... Est-ce bien raisonnable, directeur ? »

« Je ne crois pas que_**discuter mes ordres**_ fassent parti de vos attributions Lieutenant. »

« Oui, Chef. Désolée, Chef. »

« Allez le chercher Coulson. »

« NON ! »

Choqués, les trois agents du SHIELD dévisagèrent avec stupeur les Avengers. Avant que Nick Fury n'aie l'occasion d'exploser, Coulson décida d'aller chercher l'enfant. Il fut arrêté brutalement quand il se retrouva plaqué au mur par une prise puissante. Steve avait punaisé l'agent avec une clé de bras avant que quiconque l'aie vu bouger.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ! » hurla Nick Fury.

Steve relâcha lentement Phil. « Je... euh... pardon, c'est que... »

« Il dort. » intervint Bruce pendant que Tony approuvait vigoureusement de la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion, les agents réalisèrent que les membres de leur équipe de terrain avaient l'air (un peu) fatigués.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener au centre de contrôle avec vous ! Et s'il décidait de tout court-circuiter ? »

« La tueuse a un point. » interféra sans tact Tony.

« Et il dort. » rajouta Clint. « Vous ne voulez pas le réveiller, je vous assure. »

« On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Coulson _va _aller chercher ce bébé. _Vous _allez à Cincinnati. Maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Oh ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! On peut gérer un nourrisson en état d'éveil !Il y a plus urgent ! Concentrez vous sur Loki, bordel ! »

Ils reportèrent leur attention vers l'écran où l'on pouvait encore voir Loki. Assis. Sur un banc. Sans rien faire.

« Oui... » remarqua sarcastiquement Tony « Je vois mal comment la situation pourrait être plus urgente. »

« DEHORS ! » hurla Fury.

Après cela, toute discussion fut inutile. Les Avengers se retrouvèrent sur le toit, prêts à embarquer sur le jet que Tony avait acheté pour eux (en pointant bien à quel point le SHIELD était dirigé par des incompétents qui n'étaient même pas foutus de leur fournir un moyen de transport) tandis que James était en sécurité dans les bras de Phil, dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramenaient vers leur bases secrète.

En moins de 20 minutes, ils étaient tous arrivés à Cincinnati. Après les tests de routine de communication (intra-équipe, avec le QG), ils mirent un plan au point.

« Fury veut des informations. Comme Loki n'a pas l'air... d'humeur vindicative, je propose que nous l'interrogions avant de le recapturer. » intervint Banner en prenant position à l'entrée du centre commercial.

« On peut toujours le questionner une fois qu'il sera sous bonne garde. » interjeta Clint en grimpant à l'intérieur du bâtiment par une fenêtre au deuxième étage.

« Yep ! Chuis d'accord avec Robin des Bois. On fait deux ou trois rounds avec lui avant, une flèche explosive pour le réchauffer, quelques rayons répulseurs bien placés, et Bruce l'assomme d'un mouvement gracieux et répétitif contre le bitume. Et ensuite, on l'embarque. »

« Déjà fait, Tony, et ça n'a visiblement pas très bien réussit la première fois. » s'immisça Steve. « On obtiendra peut-être plus, si on... évite de le bousculer. »

« Négociations ? » reprit Tony.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, on ne devrait pas lui montrer le moindre traitement de faveur. C'est un criminel en fuite, il doit être appréhendé. À mon avis, on devrait le considérer comme un terroriste. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes. » appuya Clint.

« Tu sais, les avis, c'est comme les trous du cul, tout le monde en a. » rétorqua Tony. « Mais je suis d'accord, on devrait taper d'abord, réfléchir ensuite. »

« Non... » objecta Natasha, « l'idée a du mérite. Il sera moins sur ses gardes dans un environnement qu'il _pense_ contrôler. »

Clint pinça les lèvres et arrêta de discuter, si Natasha pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour obtenir des informations... il lui faisait confiance. Il n'était pas d'accord, loin de là, mais si quelqu'un s'y connaissait à la pêche aux infos, c'était bien elle.

« Très bien, » reprit Tony « si l'espionne pense que ''l'idée a du mérite''... On peut toujours tenter le coup. Une idée de la manière de mettre ça en place ? »

« L'Agent Romanoff est la plus qualifiée... » hésita Steve.

« Non. »

Clint fronça les sourcils, il avait été sur le point de dire la même chose mais il savait mieux que quiconque que Natasha ne supportait pas qu'on prenne de décisions pour elle. Il était cependant surpris qu'elle soit du même avis que lui sur ce point.

« Il se méfiera de moi. Je l'ai déjà interrogé, il connaît mes méthodes. »

« Ok » reprit Steve « dans ce cas, j'irais. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que d'envoyer le ''Chef d'équipe'' soit une très bonne idée. » objecta Tony « Et il faut prendre en considération le charisme que le ''porte-parole'' doit avoir. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Steve... »

« Stark. » l'interrompit Natasha « On veut surtout qu'il parle. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire si tu monopolise la conversation. En plus, je risquerais d'en apprendre bien plus sur toi qu'avec une séance de torture. »

« Steve est le chef, il est qualifié pour ça. » approuva Tony.

« Je suis dans la salle de surveillance. Cible repérée. 1er étage. 3ème banc à partir du nord. Banner devrait vous accompagner. On ne peut pas le laisser penser qu'il a l'avantage. » communiqua l'Agent Romanoff.

« Je suis sûr que je vais lui rappeler de très bon souvenir. » approuva Banner en suivant Steve.

« Cible engagée. » les informa Clint.

« Tony, » reprit Steve « évacue les civils. Romanoff aide-le. »

30 secondes plus tard et Natasha avait repéré le micro et lançait une annonce d'une voix suave.

« Chères clientes, chers clients, les magasins Lakewood Center vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de l'arrivée d'un invité de marque, j'ai nommé : Iron Man. Il nous fait l'honneur d'une démonstration dans cinq minutes dans le parking B, suivit par une séance de dédicaces. Les magasins Lakewood Center vous remercie de votre attention. »

À la fin de l'annonce, Bruce et Steve arrivait au deuxième étage. Prudemment il s'approchèrent du banc qu'occupait Loki.

« Je vous ai en visuel. » les informa l'agent Barton.

« Bien reçu. »

Il s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du banc.

« Loki. » commença Steve.

L'interpellé releva très lentement la tête. « Rabat-joie. Monstruosité. »

« Que faites vous ici ? » continua le Capitaine sans tenir compte de la réponse de Loki.

« Ah, bravo ! Quelle subtilité ! »

« Occupe toi de tes fans, Tony. » le rabroua Natasha.

« Je réfléchissais... » répondit Loki. « Quelque chose qui ne doit pas vous arriver souvent, pathétiques créatures que vous êtes... »

Avant que Bruce ou Steve aient le temps de formuler une réponse, une éclatante lumière les aveugla dont la source se situait entre eux et Loki.

Natasha jura. Clint banda son arc. Tony les pressa pour des informations. Bruce, Steve et Loki retrouvèrent la vue.

Thor se tenait face à eux, marteau en main.

« Compagnons ! J'ai une terrible nouvelle ! Loki s'est échappé ! »

Ses compagnons le regardèrent bouche bée. Un gloussement moqueur se fit entendre.

« Toujours aussi lent à la détente, mon frère. »

Thor laissa échapper un petit cri haut perché en se retournant vivement. « Loki ! »

« Oui, c'est bien moi... » dit-il avec l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Tu dois rentrer et accepter ton châtiment. »

Loki se leva lentement. Les autres se mirent sur leur garde. « Permet moi de rectifier, je n'ai pas à _accepter _ma punition. »

« C'est le seul moyen pour que Père te pardonne un jour. »

« Oh, pitié... J'ai beaucoup d'ambitions mais _ça,_ n'en fait pas parti. »

« Tu ne veux pas que Père te pardonne ? » s'exclama t-il comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Je préfère occuper mon temps à autre chose. Et je n'aime pas la punition de _ton_ père. »

Avant que Loki ait terminé de parler, l'agent Romanoff criait des ordres aux deux agents qui était en sa présence. « Empêchez Thor de répondre ! Bordel ! Parlez ! »

« Comment vous êtes vous échappé ? » demanda précipitamment Bruce.

Loki leur fit le sourire d'un chat qui a attrapé une souris. « J'ai... menti. »

« Vraiment ? Et c'est ta langue qui a assommé le garde aussi ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit. « Disons que j'ai utilisé mes talents naturels. »

« Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Natasha laissa tomber sa tête sur le tableau de contrôle. _Plus subtil, tu meurs..._

« Oh et bien... Utiliser mes talents naturels, je suppose. »

« Pour faire...? » continua Steve.

Natasha fit retomber sa tête avec un bruit sourd. « Nat ? Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Clint en s'inquiétant des bruits étranges qu'elle émettait.

« Demandez lui _sur qui_ il veut ''utiliser ses talents''... » gémit Natasha. « Faites des _phrases entières_... »

« Rien de bien sérieux... Vous savez, trouver une femme, découvrir les secrets de l'univers, faire des enfants, dominer le monde, acheter un chien, asservir l'humanité, ce genre de chose... »

« Je te ramènerais de gré ou de force ! » explosa Thor.

« Mais faites le taire ! » s'exaspéra Clint.

Thor faisait tournoyer son marteau comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider de la suite des évènements. Il fit un pas menaçant quand un bras vert vint s'abattre sur sa tête. Thor s'écroula, proprement assommé. Loki arbora un sourire amusé tandis que Steve essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Tss... dire que je tenais là l'occasion de lui demander si la délicieuse Jane était encore célibataire... » dit en regardant la forme de son frère étalée sur le sol. « Je comprends votre attrait à le frapper mais je pensais que c'était quelque chose qu'on évitait de faire quand on joue dans la même équipe. Intéressé par le côté obscur ? Je me sens généreux aujourd'hui, j'accepte les disciples... Je pourrais toujours trouver une utilité à la force brute. » ajouta t-il en mesurant du regard Hulk.

Hulk grogna.

« Très bien. » abandonna Loki en levant les mains bien haut en signe de reddition. « Je vois qu'il vous faut du temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Je vous assure que je suis un bon maître, vérifiez avec l'agent Barton, il est au courant. »

La pointe d'une flèche lui frôla la joue en sifflant.

« Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Tony était tout sourire pour son public, en train de signer des autographes quand des jurons retentirent dans son communicateur.

« Hawkeye ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il en ignorant ses fans. « Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai loupé mon tir... J'y crois pas, j'ai _loupé _mon tir. » fut la réponse qui lui parvint.

« Barton ? Quelle est la situation, bordel ? »

« Black Widow ne répond pas, Thor est assommé, le Hulk est sorti, lui est Steve se battent contre Loki, et j'ai _loupé mon putain de tir_ ! »

« J'arrive. » dit-il en écartant les gens qui l'entourait avec une excuse à peine croyable. Une fois un peu plus isolé, il continua à poser des questions. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ''elle ne répond pas'' ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Thor ? Thor est sur Asgard. »

« Euh... Plus maintenant. Et Romanoff ne répond pas depuis qu'ils ont commencer à ce taper dessus. Et je n'ai pas d'ouverture...Merde. »

Iron Man arriva au moment où Captain America s'écrasait sur une caisse enregistreuse. Hulk, très énervé, fonça sur Loki. Il passa à travers. Ce petit jeu continua plusieurs fois, Loki prenant plaisir à torturer verbalement le furieux monstre vert, à la manière d'un torero. Steve secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Les gens qui étaient encore présents dans le magasin commencèrent à se remettre de leur surprise et à paniquer. L'un d'eux, les bras en l'air, hurlant, traversa le champ de bataille, juste devant Loki qui l'envoya valdinguer d'un geste surpris, le mettant ainsi hors de porté de Hulk. Cette diversion cependant procura à Hulk l'occasion de mettre la main sur Loki (littéralement).

Paniquant, Loki fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit pour faire lâcher prise à la montagne de muscles verts, il devint bleu. Relâchant ainsi les pouvoirs lattant des Géants des Glaces. Hulk le libéra à la sensation de brûlure qui traversa sa main lorsque celle-ci commença à geler.

« Trouve Romanoff. » ordonna Tony en armant ses rayons propulseurs.

« Reçu. » répondit Clint en quittant sa position.

Loki traversa un mur sous l'effet de la poussée des armes de Tony. Des décombres, un ricanement machiavélique se fit entendre. Soudain, plusieurs Loki sortirent de l'ouverture et se déployèrent.

Tony loucha. Steve se frotta les yeux. Hulk grogna.

D'un commun accord, chacun choisi son Loki et l'engagea dans une passe d'arme, gardant un oeil sur les autres en essayant de découvrir lequel était le véritable Loki.

Après quelques minutes, aucun des adversaires n'avaient la main haute et les Avengers commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Tout à coup, alors que les combattants pantelaient en essayant vainement de reprendre leur souffle, le même rire démoniaque de tout à l'heure s'éleva. Au même endroit. C'est à dire depuis le trou dans le mur. Au même moment, les trois Loki qui se trouvaient devant eux se redressèrent, le dos bien droit, les épaules perpendiculaires au corps, le même sourire flippant reproduit trois fois. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils levèrent leur main droite, paume vers le haut, et sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, Steve, Tony et Hulk se retrouvèrent ''collés'' à une colonne, un mur et une baie vitrée en plexiglass respectivement.

« Est ce que je rêve ou c'est une _toile d'araignée_ ? » s'indigna Tony.

« Je peux assurer monsieur, que monsieur ne dort pas. Par conséquent, si tel sont les deux seules possibilités, vous avez été effectivement maîtrisé par une toile d'araignée. » répondit calmement Jarvis. « J'enjoins cependant monsieur à reconsidérer ses hypothèses, étant toutes deux de faibles probabilités. »

Un quatrième Loki apparut de derrière le mur effondré. À la plus grande horreur des hommes placardés aux murs, les trois Loki qu'ils avaient combattus disparurent l'un après l'autre.

« Vous aimez ma nouvelle idée ? » leur demanda avec un vif enthousiasme Loki. « J'ai regardé un film ! Je me suis passionné pour les techniques de Spiderman et voilà le résultat ! Très distingué, non ? »

Hulk grogna. Loki lui répondit. « Oui, je sais, c'est très inventif. Bon bien sûr, l'idée originale n'est pas de moi mais le génie, le vrai, c'est de mettre en pratique ces idées, les rendre possible... »

Pendant que Loki monologuait, Clint contacta Tony. « Natasha est avec moi. »

« Rappliquez. » fut sa courte réponse avant que son casque (et tout moyen de communication) lui soit arraché.

« Dites moi, » demanda soudain Loki « vous n'avez pas l'air au mieux de votre forme... Vous avez encore des problèmes à la maison ? Le Captain est trop populaire, Tony ? Hulk n'est assez photogénique ? Le grand Iron Man a peur de se faire tuer dans son sommeil par ses coéquipiers ? C'est pour ça qu'il a des cernes de trois kilomètres ? Tsss... »

« Pas du tout ! » interrompit Steve « L'équipe n'a jamais été aussi soudée. Surtout quand c'est à toi que l'on a à faire ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que votre petit archer m'a manqué, tout à l'heure ? Pour vous laisser une chance... _à vous_ ? »

Steve serra les dents pour s'empêcher de proférer des insanités. À ce moment là Thor commença à grogner depuis le sol où il avait perdu connaissance, attirant l'attention de son frère adoptif.

« Ah. » déclara t-il d'un ton neutre « Ceci marque la fin de notre conversation. » Il tourna les talons et ses vêtements fondirent pour passer inaperçu parmi le humains. « Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de... _d'affermir_ nos relations. On a encore tellement à discuter. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard trouva l'ensemble des Avengers assis autour d'une table dans la salle de debriefing berçant d'énormes tasses de café pendant que Fury leur hurlait dessus.

« Je ne peux pas croire que cette mission ait été un échec ! Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Hein ? Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour _échouer _! »

Steve bailla. L'agent Romanoff en réponse fit un geste suspect (mais gracieux) qui bloqua son visage à la vue des autres. Clint, lui avait l'air plus mort que vivant à force de regarder dans le vide, la tête baissée vers la table. Bruce suçait un morceau de chocolat et était en bonne voie de faire une overdose de sucre. Tony en était à sa quatrième tasse de café et commençait à trembler. Thor avait décidé de se rendre utile et s'occupait de James qui générait ce soir là des bulles d'énergie tout autour de lui, à la manière des bulles de savon.

L'oeil valide du directeur faillit quitter son orbite.

« Je veux un rapport ! _MAINTENANT_ ! »

« En arrivant sur place » commença Natasha d'une voix monotone « nous avons décider de retarder l'extraction dans le but de réunir plus d'informations. »

« Comme il lui aurait parut suspect si nous n'envoyions que Natasha, Bruce et moi sommes allé à sa rencontre. Tony s'est occupé d'éloigner le gros de la foule avec l'aide de Natasha. Les talents de Clint, évidemment, sont plus utiles à distance. » continua Steve.

À ces mots, Clint marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans lever les yeux de la table.

« Ensuite, » reprit Natasha « Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Thor arrive en plein milieu de l'interrogatoire. »

« Hulk était tellement concentré sur le plan pour faire _parler_ Loki que quand je me suis aperçu que Thor n'aidait pas la situation, _il_ a décidé de le faire taire. De la seule manière que connaisse Hulk, en l'assommant. » commenta Banner. « _**Ça **_c'est la raison pour laquelle Thor n'a put participer aux évènements qui ont suivi. »

Ils digérèrent en silence ces paroles. Quand il fut évident que les agents avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce afin de les décider à poursuivre leur récit, Coulson prit la parole.

« Agent Romanoff, que s'est il passé ensuite ? »

« Je...je... » bégaya t-elle de honte. « Je ne sais pas trop... »

« Comment ça ? » demanda d'une voix glaciale Fury. « _Comment ça ? _»

« Je me suis endormie. » déclara t-elle en regardant ses mains.

« QUOI ? Vous avez intérêt à me dire que c'est à cause d'une ruse de Loki, agent Romanoff ! »

« C'est... non... c'est juste qu'ils étaient si exaspérants que j'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer et... enfin... ça n'arrivera plus. » conclut-elle.

« _Quelqu'un _peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Agent Barton ? » demanda doucement Coulson.

Très lentement, Clint leva des yeux hantés pour examiner son interlocuteur. Enfin, d'une voix cassée, il s'exprima. « J'ai _loupé mon tir_. Je jure que je visais entre les deux yeux et _je l'ai à peine touché. _»

Fury se pinça l'arrête du nez pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Banner posa un regard surpris sur son coéquipier. « J'ai cru que c'était fait exprès... après tout, le mission était de le capturer pas de le tuer... mais comme il t'avait insulté, j'ai pensé que c'était logique que tu lui envoies un avertissement... _Tu voulais le tuer_ ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir... »

« _Tu _as _raté_ ta cible ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai ''raté une cible'' j'avais _six ans... _»

« C'était avant ou après que Hulk ait assommé Thor ? »

« Après. Ensuite Iron Man est arrivé pendant que nous nous battions... » répondit Steve.

« Clint m'avait appelé. » les informa Tony. « Comme il ne servait plus à grand chose dans la situation présente, je lui ai dit de retrouver Natasha qui euh... ne répondait plus. Hulk et Steve n'arrivait à rien, ils se faisait battre tous les deux à plate couture quand je suis entré en scène. Et puis Loki s'est dédoublé, erf, triplé sauf que c'était des clones... et ils ont éjecté de la _toile d'araignée_ de leurs mains ! Quand Thor a commencé à reprendre conscience, il est parti... »

« Est ce que vous avez _au moins_ appris quelque chose _d'utile_ ? » s'exaspéra Fury.

« Je... Je crois qu'il se sent seul... » déclara Steve. « Toute cette histoire à propos de femme, d'enfants... de _chien_... et c'est évident qu'il savait qu'on viendrait... Il l'a fait exprès. Un lieu publique, des caméras... il savait et il l'a fait quand même. Je pense qu'il voulait nous parler... »

« Il a même proposé de changer de camp » approuva Bruce. « ...nous dans le sien évidemment mais... tout de même. »

« Il n'a pas parlé que de femme et d'enfants... » se renfrogna Natasha « Je pense qu'il voulait nous avertir... C'est un jeu pour lui... Il veut de la concurrence. » déclara t-elle sûre d'elle.

« C'est très vague tout ça. » les avertis Fury. « Et ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi les plus gros dégâts matériel ont eu lieu _après_ le départ de Loki. »

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard. « Et bien... » commença l'un d'eux.

« Hulk a voulu se dégager des toiles d'araignée mais il était collé à une vitre et il l'a cassé. Il est tombé à l'extérieur. Il a abîmé la façade en remontant à l'intérieur... Tony a voulu faire la même chose et c'est comme ça que le mur s'est écroulé. Ensuite Hulk a voulu sortir Steve mais il a arraché le poteau à la place. C'est là que le plafond s'est effondré sur nous. Nat et moi avons à peine eut le temps de sortir du bâtiment. »

« Vous avez détruit la moitié d'un bâtiment pour pouvoir vous _échapper_ ? Alors que le danger était passé ? »

Les Avengers tentèrent de trouver une excuse raisonnable. Avant qu'ils ne trouvent quelque chose à dire, une bulle passa sous le nez de Fury. Ce fut la bulle qui fit déborder le verre. Surtout quand elle s'écrasa au milieu du front de Fury en laissant échapper le bruit d'un klaxon retentissant.

Sans un mot Fury leur désigna la porte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et promettaient la mort à quiconque ouvrirait la bouche. En silence il quittèrent la salle rapidement pendant que Coulson leur demandait de fournir leur rapport écrit pour demain matin 8h au plus tard.

* * *

C'est dingue ! Autant dans les premiers chapitres, les personnages avaient envie de parler... et le faisait facilement. C'est moi qui voulait que la discussion aille dans un sens, et ils n'étaient pas très coopératifs... Autant là, je voudrais qu'ils parlent mais ils semblent tout faire pour couper court à la conversation...

Au fait, je m'excuse du retard mais c'est la période des examens et j'ai eu un léger blanc sur le début du chapitre. Et mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long...

Merci d'avoir lu ! à la prochaine !


	5. Première Impression

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson... ^^

**Note** : On en apprend un peu plus sur James !

**Première Impression**

Ils avaient envi de chanter des cantiques. Ils avaient envi de remercier leur Bonne Fortune. Ils avaient envi de voir sourire Fury.

Enfin presque.

James faisait ses nuits et les Avengers reprenaient visage humain. Leur protégé avait quatre mois maintenant.

Natasha s'occupait du petit monstre pour la matinée pendant que les autres s'entraînaient. Afin de tout de même travailler un peu sa forme physique, elle avait décidé de l'emmener à la piscine avec elle. James se faisait doucement bercer dans un couffin gonflable qu'elle poussait en faisant ses longueur. Le gamin, à la plus grande fierté de tous, avait commencé à sourire et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait en essayant d'attraper le mobile qui tournait juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle eut le temps de faire encore trois longueurs avant que le voix de Jarvis retentissent dans l'interphone pour les informer que le Commandant Fury requérait leur présence pour une vidéo conférence. Depuis le dernier debriefing, après avoir dévasté un centre commercial, les Avengers n'avaient toujours pas été autorisé à poser de nouveau un pied sur le navire volant du SHIELD.

Apparemment, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

Natasha prit le temps de se changer avant de rejoindre les autres... qui n'avaient pas eut autant de considération pour leurs voisins et empestaient la sueur. Elle posa le couffin (en tissus celui-ci) de James sur la table et s'arrêta à côté d'une fenêtre entrouverte.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire » demanda Fury depuis l'écran sur lequel il apparaissait « d'être en présence de... ce marmot lors d'une réunion d'état major ? »

« Vous voudriez tout de même pas que l'un d'entre nous ait à quitter la pièce pendant la-dite réunion, si ? »

« Quel est le sujet de la réunion, Commandant ? » intervint Steve pour essayer de garder le volume sonore de la salle à un niveau écoutable.

« Le bébé. Nous avons des informations. Ça ne sent pas bon. »

« Ah... » soupira Tony « ça risque d'être intéressant. »

« Tout d'abord, » reprit l'agent Coulson « personne n'a signalé la disparition de cette fille. »

La photo de la mère de James s'afficha. Une jeune femme blonde entre 18 et 25 ans.

« L'analyse ADN n'a rien donné. Elle n'est pas connu de nos fichiers. »

« Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous avez laissé de côté un élément fort intéressant. » coupa Tony en mettant sa main à plat sur la table.

« Et on peut savoir quoi ? »

Tony déplia les jambes et se pencha vers son interlocuteur d'un mouvement rapide. « Sa mère n'est pas sa mère. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'analyse ADN montre bien que James n'est biologiquement pas son fils. »

« Quelle analyse ? » siffla Fury entre ses dents.

« Celle que j'ai faite, bien sûr. » annonça Tony en se calant de nouveau dans son siège. Un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

Rien ne pouvait rendre Tony plus heureux que de rendre furieux Fury. Ou Bruce... Steve. Thor. Clint. Natasha. Le genre humain en général. Pepper. Sauf, peut-être voir Pepper sourire, de préférence grâce à lui.

« Vous avez fait des analyses et vous n'avez pas transmis les informations obtenues ? » s'indigna le Commandant.

Tony perdit son sourire comme la neige fond au soleil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez empressé de partager celles que vous détenez. Commandant. »

« Attendez. Attendez un instant. » intervint Coulson. « Si on ne vous a pas transmis les informations, comment avez vous fait pour comparer les résultats ADN ? Et je sais que vous n'avez pas eu accès au corps, ni aux échantillons. »

« Oh. Agent. Ne faites pas semblant d'être plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Je n'allais évidemment pas _attendre_ votre bon vouloir. »

« Vous avez refusé de nous laisser faire le moindre test sur l'enfant. » accusa Fury.

« _**James **_» répondit Tony alors que ses yeux se faisaient plus durs « ne deviendra _jamais_ une expérience de laboratoire. Sans vouloir t'offenser Banner, j'adore ta vertitude, vraiment. »

Heureusement, Fury privilégiait les résultats par rapport au respect qu'on lui devait et n'hésita pas à poursuivre la réunion sans s'appesantir sur le sujet. Ce ne serait pas demain la veille que Stark ferait confiance à l'Organisation.

D'ailleurs mieux valait ne pas trop se pencher sur le sujet. Il risquait d'apprendre des choses déplaisantes. Les débuts du SHIELD avec Thor, par exemple étaient pour le moins chaotique... Fury n'était franchement pas convaincu que Captain America ou Bruce respectent l'Organisation. Son principe, sans aucun doute, la stratégie employée pour réaliser ses objectifs ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Quant à l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff, il préférait éviter de penser à la possibilité que les deux meilleurs agents du SHIELD décident de ne plus suivre les ordres de la hiérarchie.

« Bien sûr que non. On voulait juste lui faire une prise de sang c'est tout. » répondit-il diplomatiquement, sachant que le sujet des expérimentations étaient un sujet sensible au sein des Avengers.

Tony répondit par un grognement dubitatif avant d'ajouter « Qui peut dire ce que vous auriez fait rien qu'avec ça... Pour ce que j'en sais, vous avez put recruter une sorcière qui pourrait l'enchanter comme une marionnette. »

Le silence régna un instant pendant que tous dévisageait Tony.

« Tu as appris autre chose Tony ? » demanda Bruce afin de rediriger la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de données concernant un père potentiel ou même une mère biologique. » répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Il possède une forme du gène mutant X... mais c'est comme si celui-ci n'était pas stabilisé... » Une copie des résultats obtenus apparurent au centre de la table. « Qu'est ce que vous avez d'autre ? » demanda Tony en levant les yeux vers Fury. « Sûrement, vous n'avez pas appelé pour dire que vous n'aviez rien trouvé ? »

« La fille qui a mis au monde _James_ portait cette veste. » indiqua Fury en désignant une reconstitution de la-dite veste qui tournait sur elle-même en projection 3D. « Il y a un logo juste au niveau du coeur. »

Natasha s'approcha pour avoir une meilleure vue du logo. Il représentait trois fioles contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs. Trois lettres majuscules noires se superposaient aux fioles. MDR.

« On sait à quoi ça correspond ? » demanda Natasha.

« Medical Department Researsh. Une succursale de cette entreprise. » répondit Coulson en désignant la photographie suivante montrant l'entrée d'un bâtiment portant le nom d'une grande entreprise. « L'Institut de Recherches Labiles s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à eux. Nos analystes n'ont même pas trouvé de preuves directes reliant les deux laboratoires. Juste des conjectures qui se recoupent. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert sur le MDR ? » pressa Natasha.

« Pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est un bail avec le nom du centre de recherche dessus avec une adresse... et un nom. »

« Un nom ? »

« Jack Hammer. » déclara sombrement Coulson.

« Le perforateur ? » s'écria Natasha. « Ce n'est pas possible, il est en prison ! »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Clint.

« Si je le connais ? Je faisais partie de l'équipe qui l'a arrêté ! »

« Oui... Une mission avec Daredevil d'après nos fichiers. » confirma Coulson.

« Mais ce gars n'a pas le profil ! C'est un homme de main ! » enfonça Natasha.

« On est sûr que ce n'est pas un faux nom ? » demanda pragmatiquement Steve. « Vous avez localisé ce Jack Hammer ? »

« En fait, il est mort, il y a un an. Assassiné par l'un de ses co-détenu. »

« Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? » demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais arriver à vous faire croire à ma propre mort, si j'essayais. Grâce à mon génie, vous savez... »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée leva les yeux aux ciel. Sauf Coulson qui resta stoïque. Fury fit défiler le dossier de Hammer. « Apparemment, il a été incinéré. »

« Commode... » marmonna Tony. « Vous avez les restes de ces cendres ? Je pourrais peut-être découvrir quelque chose. Après tout, j'ai moi-même construit la plupart des machines que Stark Industrie utilise. Je suis... »

« On sait, Stark. » coupa Barton. « Tu es trèèès intelligent et nous sommes tous humbles en ta présence. On peut continuer ? »

« Tant que vous êtes au courant... » accorda Tony.

« Vous pouvez lui avoir ces cendres, oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Natasha.

« Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. » répondit Coulson en faisant une note dans son dossier.

« Bien. Que sait-on à propos de l'institut ? »

« Entreprise pharmaceutique. Développe des médicaments principalement destinés aux mutants. Pas de scandale, pas de bruit de couloir... Rien. Elle a l'air propre. »

« Mais elle apparaît quand vous faites des recherches sur la MDR. »

Fury acquiesça. « On voudrait en apprendre plus sur cette firme. De l'intérieur. »

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Natasha d'acquiescer. « Quelle sera ma couverture ? »

« Vous postulerez à un poste d'assistante sous le nom de Natalie Rushman. Vous avez déjà utilisé cette identité, il sera facile de la réactivé. En plus, Tony pourra vous donner une recommandation. »

« Certainement pas. Elle m'a espionnée. Je l'ai virée. »

« J'avais rempli les objectifs de ma mission, je n'ai pas été virée, j'ai démissionnée. De toute façon, » reprit elle à l'intention de Fury « ce serait louche que ce soit Stark qui me recommande pour ce job. Tout le monde sait qu'il est Iron Man. Je demanderais à Pepper de m'arranger quelque chose. » ajouta t-elle malicieusement.

« Avec quelques changements. » continua le borgne comme si de rien n'était. « Vous aviez quitté le monde du travail pour vous marier mais maintenant que la Lune de Miel est terminée, vous souhaitez retrouver un travail. Vous voulez économiser pour avoir un bébé. »

« Pardon ? Mariée ? Un bébé ? Mais... »

« Cette mission ne sent pas bon. Je veux que vous ayez des renforts qui puissent être sur place rapidement et avec une bonne excuse si besoin. Soit cette entreprise n'a rien à cacher et c'est une précaution inutile, soit ils sont très bons et vous pourriez avoir besoin de soutien. Et je suis sûr que vous apprécierez votre partenaire. »

« Partenaire ? » s'étrangla Natasha. « Mais je bosse en solo... Je... »

« Vu le taux de succès de vos missions ensemble, je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen pour que ça marche, Agent Romanoff. »

« Taux de succès ?... Clint ? »

« Bien sûr, ''Clint'', vous croyez que je vais m'amuser à briefer un autre agent ? »

« Je vais participer à une mission sous couverture ? » demanda Clint n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

Fury ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question. « Le reste des informations sur IRL est dans le dossier. Vous en avez chacun reçu une copie sur vos boites mail. N'oubliez pas que c'est confidentiel. » dit-il en regardant Stark. « On en reparle demain 10h. Bonne journée, Avengers. »

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle petit à petit.

« Mr Stark ? Un mot, je vous prie. J'aimerais que l'on discute de votre habitude à hacker dans le système du SHIELD... »

* * *

Les Avengers avaient besoin de réfléchir à la situation et d'intégrer toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Ils avaient donc décidé de se dégourdir les jambes en emmenant James faire un tour dans le parc voisin à la Tour Stark.

Tony étaient en train de jouer une partie de foot avec des enfants de 10 ans et s'amusait apparemment beaucoup. Thor faisait la queue pour s'acheter une barbe à papa avec déjà un cornet de glace en main. Bruce surveillait Tony et Thor tandis que Steve surveillait les environs. Clint et Natasha étaient assis sur un banc, le landau de James entre eux deux.

« Tu te souviens du Guatemala ? »

Natasha souri sans se tourner vers lui. « Tu avais décidé de te faire passer pour un SDF pour surveiller le bâtiment. »

Clint laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je n'avais pas prévu que ce déguisement puisse être un problème par la suite. »

« C'est l'odeur. Quand tu as voulu rejoindre ton poste sur le toit d'en face, tu t'étais débarrassé des loques que tu portais mais tu avais toujours l'odeur des poubelles. Le Maître d'Hôtel du restaurant a faillit ne pas te laisser entrer. » se rappela Natasha.

« Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être parfait. »

« Tout se passera bien, Clint. »

L'agent Barton se tourna vers elle. « Comment peux tu en être sûre ? Je... »

« Je te fais confiance. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête une fois et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Un peu plus loin, Thor rejoignit Steve.

« Vous avez de la nourriture réellement fantastique, Midgardien. » annonça Thor en se délectant de sa glace double chocolat-vanille.

Steve sourit et lui prit un peu de barbe à papa. « C'est quelque chose sur laquelle on peut toujours compter. »

« Non... » répondit sérieusement Thor. « On ne peut pas faire confiance à une glace. Elle essaye toujours de fondre plus vite qu'on ne la mange. »

Steve rit un peu. « Oui, c'est l'une des rares constantes de la vie. »

« Mais pas l'une des plus importante. » répondit Thor. « Il y a des choses plus importantes, nos idéaux, l'amitié, les étoiles... »

Steve le regarda en souriant. « Les étoiles font parties des choses importantes ? » demanda t-il amusé.

« Au même titre que l'amour. Sans elles, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ma Jane. »

Steve hocha la tête, en reportant son regard sur le match de foot. « Oui... les étoiles sont importantes. » approuva t-il sérieusement.

Il retrouva son sourire en regardant Tony qui se faisait battre à plate couture par l'équipe adverse.

« Bruce, viens m'aider ! »

« Quoi ? Non, Tony je... » Il fut coupé lorsque Tony l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner sur la pelouse du parc.

« On est une équipe pas vrai ? Tu couvres mes arrières, je couvre les tiennes, pas vrai ? »

« Euh.. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Tony lui passa le ballon. « Tu es avec moi ? »

Bruce hocha la tête et posa le ballon par terre pendant que Tony annonçait aux 6 garçons que Bruce faisait dorénavant parti de son équipe. Ils entreprirent ensuite tous les deux de mettre la pâtée à l'équipe adverse.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage de Bruce.

Bien sûr, il était dit que les Avengers ne passerait définitivement pas une bonne journée.

Loki apparut sur le tourniquet. Les cris de frayeurs interrompirent les Avengers qui sans voir la menace se préparèrent au pire. Loki posa le pied par terre arrêtant net le mouvement du jeu, suivit peu après par son sceptre à partir duquel apparut plusieurs liens. Il arriva en face de Clint et Natasha au moment où ceux-ci sortaient leurs armes. Clint aurait préféré avoir son arc sous la main mais pour une sortie au parc, ce n'était vraiment pas discret. Il avait à la place un Glock d'un modèle légèrement plus gros que ceux que Natasha tenait.

Loki jeta un coup d'oeil au berceau et les deux agents se tendirent. Les autres Avengers se rapprochèrent prudemment, conseillant gentiment mais fermement aux occupants du parc de quitter les lieux.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en forme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisé... Les Avengers pouponnaient ! J'espère que le stress d'élever un enfant ne vous affecte pas trop... Imaginez qu'un ennemi prenne avantage de cette information... »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi ? »

« Ah. Si, effectivement. C'est un mâle ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, Loki ? »

« Oh. Je voulais avoir votre opinion. Je n'arrive pas à me décider... Lequel sera un meilleur compagnon à votre avis ? »

Le regard des deux agents se posa une seconde sur les chiens qui étaient attachés au sceptre de Loki.

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Tony de derrière lui.

« Ah... Tony, Tony, Tony... » dit-il en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis toujours sérieux. Vous devriez savoir ça depuis le temps. »

« Désolé. J'ai toujours eu du mal à prendre au sérieux un homme qui a des cornes. »

« Je ne suis pas un homme. » siffla Loki.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je confond toujours les êtres pathétiques... C'est ma faute, vraiment. »

« Vous êtes bien différent, Monsieur Stark, quand vous ne portez pas votre armure. Beaucoup plus... fragile. Peut-être que vous devriez surveiller vos paroles. » puis se tournant rapidement vers Clint. « Ne vous éloignez pas Agent Barton. Et présentez moi ce... mini-humain. »

Clint qui avait tenté de s'éclipser avec James s'arrêta mais ne fit pas un geste de plus.

« Vous vouliez un conseil pour vos chiens, non ? » intervint Natasha.

« Oui, oui... Effectivement. Que pensez vous de celui-là ? » dit-il en désignant un énorme chien dont la bave dégoulinait sur le sol de terre battue.

« Euh... Il est... très poilu. »

« Il ne vous plaît pas, donc ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous cherchez chez un chien ? » contra Natasha

« Humm... Obéissant, discipliné, dangereux, impressionnant, beau... À mon image. »

« Obéissant ? » demanda Tony d'un ton moqueur.

« Vous avez raison, je pourrais toujours arranger ce petit détail d'un petit zap avec mon sceptre. N'est ce pas, Agent Barton ? »

Les yeux de Clint se rétrécirent. « On vous conseille pour un chien et... vous vous barrez ? C'est le plan ? »

« Hé bien... Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas... en fait, si mais... je n'ai pas très envi de retourner dans une des cellules de mon père... donc à propos du chien ? »

« Très bien. Ceux-là sont tous moches. Il est trop gros, il a trop de poils, il bave, trop petit, trop heureux... » énonça rapidement Clint. « Il te faut un chien qui te corresponde... un truc avec des écailles. »

« Aucun chien n'a d'écaille. » se renfrogna Loki. « Pourquoi des écailles ? »

« Parce que les animaux à écailles ont le sang froid. »

Loki considéra ses paroles un moment où la tension monta. « Mais je veux un chien, moi... »

« Mon frère, je t'assure que si tu reviens à la raison, Père t'accordera un compagnon. »

Loki fit face à Thor. Le regarda intensément. Puis passa à autre chose. « Et _ça _c'est quoi ? »

« Ne pointe pas ton _bâton _sur James ! » s'exclama Steve en faisant un pas en avant.

« Ah... _James_... C'est la relève ? Vous les entraînez dès le berceau à ce que je vois. Y en a d'autres ? »

« Non. » grinça Bruce qui commençait à devenir vert au niveau des extrémités.

« Hum. On se reverra. Humains, frérot. À la prochaine. »

Sur ce Loki disparu, laissant derrière lui le troupeau de chiens et un groupe d'Avengers interloqués. Ils se regardèrent, puis Clint redéposa lentement James dans le landau. Natasha sorti son téléphone portable.

« Coulson. On a besoin d'une extraction. On est au parc. Loki était là. »

Elle referma le téléphone d'un geste sec et rejoignit les autres en attendant que e SHIELD arrive.

« C'est moi » commença Tony « ou tous les chiens qu'il a amené ont l'air d'avoir été récupéré dans le caniveau ? »

* * *

Quand même... Tony a l'art de passer d'un extrême à l'autre... Un moment je suis sérieux et je défend James et l'instant d'après j'allège l'atmosphère en insultant Banner... gentiment.

Juste je précise, labile est un mot qui existe (je sais je l'ai trouvé dans le dictionnaire ^^), ça veut dire instable (en gros). On l'utilise pour parler de composés chimiques, j'ai pensé que ça collait plutôt bien ^^

Sinon... commentaires de l'auteur tout ça... Je dois avouer que certaines conversations entre les Avengers m'ont surprise (et c'est moi qui écrit...^^) mais je trouve que ça les rend plus humains. Qu'en pensez vous ? :)

En tout cas, je trouve que c'est le plus mignon de mes chapitres. (oui mes chapitres sont mignons, vous n'avez pas de problème avec ça, pas vrai ?^^)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une review !;)


	6. Marraine la bonne fée

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson... ^^

**Note** : Bon, je ne suis pas satisfaite de Loki donc... il est temps de réparer tout ça ^^ mais avant, un peu de Fury ! ;)

* * *

**Marraine la bonne fée**

Tony était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Pas celui qu'il ''partageait'' avec Bruce. Au début de l'association des membres des Avengers, Tony avait fourni un local, l'avait aménagé lui-même, tout spécialement pour Bruce. Malheureusement pour Bruce, Tony était tellement excité d'avoir un camarade de jeu qui ''parlait français'' qu'il passait pratiquement tout son temps dans le laboratoire.

« Monsieur Stark ? Le Commandant Fury cherche à vous joindre depuis l'hélicarrier. Dois-je vous mettre en relati- ? » demanda la voix claire de Jarvis.

« Non. Je suis occupé. » répondit Tony en maniant un tournevis magnétique.

« Le Commandant se permet d'insister, monsieur. »

Tony ricana. « Je suis sûr que c'est un très bel euphémisme pour ''insulter tout ce qui ce qui a le culot de respirer''. »

« Je ne respire pas, monsieur. » fit remarquer Jarvis.

« Ah. C'est vrai, ma foi. ''insulter tout ce qui existe'' me semble beaucoup plus correct, d'un coup. »

« C'est assurément plus juste, monsieur, les choses qu'il m'a dite... d'ailleurs, il est toujours en ligne. »

Tony se redressa, essuya sa joue en y laissant une trace impressionnante de cambouis et fit signe à Jarvis de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

« ... petit con. Je vous jure que si vous ne prenez pas cette communication, je vais venir et une fois je serais là, je vous _jure_ que le cadet de vos soucis sera la manière dont j'aurais assaisonné vos _couilles _pour vous les faire _bouffer._ Que ce soit bien clair, Stark, je peux faire bien pire que- »

« Directeur, directeur... Que me vaut le plaisir de cette charmante déclaration ? C'est que je suis extrêmement occupé, je travaille sur un projet ambitieux, voyez vous... »

« Fermez votre gueule, Stark et répondez à mes questions. »

« C'est à dire que j'aurais du mal à faire les deux. Directeur. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. Jamais. »

« Ne l'ouvrez _que_ pour répondre à mes questions. Est-ce que c'est clair ? _Est-ce que c'est clair ? _» insista t-il quand Tony ne répondit pas.

« Très. J'ai parfaitement compris l'ordre que vous venez d'émettre. C'était d'une clarté inégalée, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la concision de vos propos, je... »

« Stark ! »

« Quoi ? Je répondais à votre question, c'est tout ! »

« Avez vous encore hacké le SHIELD ? Je veux que vous défaisiez ce que vous avez fait ! Tout de suite ! »

« Ah ! Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas hacké le SHIELD. Un conseil, en général, le problème se trouve entre l'écran et le fauteuil. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ? » enragea Fury.

Tony haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment ? Comment ça ''_pas vraiment_'' ? »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envi de vous faire croire que ce n'est pas ma faute. » explicita Tony avant de continuer silencieusement, _surtout que _c'est_ probablement ma faute_. « En plus, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous appelle ? »

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents. « Non. » _Mais je le suspecte,_ ajouta t-il dans sa tête.

« Les portes de l'hélicarrier _gémissent_ chaque fois qu'elles s'ouvrent. _Toutes_ les portes. » l'informa Fury.

« Comme dans H2G2 ? Comme c'est intéressant. »

« H2G2 ? » demanda le Commandant d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

« Oui ! Vous savez, le Guide du Voyageur Intergalactique, H2G2. _Toutes _les portes, vous dites ? Hum... »

« Est ce que vous avez _quelque chose_ à voir là dedans, Stark ? »

« Je peux avoir plus de détails ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez _quelque chose à voir là dedans_ ? »

« Il me serait vraiment plus facile de répondre à cette question si j'avais plus de détails. Commandant. » dit-il en ajoutant le titre de Fury après une pause.

« Quels détails voulez-vous de plus ? Chaque fois que je passe une porte, elle _gémit_. »

« Seulement pour vous ? » demanda Stark d'un ton empreint de curiosité.

« Oui. » laissa échapper le directeur entre ses dents serrées.

« Oh. Dans ce cas, oui, c'est grâce à moi. Avouez que ça égaille votre journée. »

Des crachotements se firent entendre sur la ligne pendant que Fury s'étouffait dans son indignation et sa rage. « Remettez tout comme c'était avant ! Vous m'entendez Stark ? Rétablissez les portes _dans leur fonctionnement normal_ ! Sans bruit ! »

Un clignotant rouge s'alluma sur le tableau de Tony. « Je suis désolé, directeur, j'ai une urgence. Je vous promet qu'on en reparlera quand j'aurais du temps. En attendant, profitez de ces sons de plaisirs que vous générez. Même si ce n'est qu'à des portes. Je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas vous arrivez souvent, cadeau ! » Sur ce Tony s'élança vers la porte sécurisée de son labo.

« Stark ! Sale fils de ...! Réparez ce que vous avez fait ! Stark ! Je vous promet que vous allez le regretter ! Je vais vous dépecer vivant ! Je vais vous faire cuire à l'étouffée dans votre putain d'armure ! Je vais vous... »

« Monsieur Stark ne vous entend plus Directeur Fury. » intervint calmement Jarvis.

« Sale possesseur d'Intelligence Artificielle de merde ! Je vais réduire en poussière l'ensemble de l'immeuble ! L'humanité ne s'en portera que mieux ! Lieutenant Hill ! Où sont les codes de lancements ?... »

_bip...bip...bip..._

Pendant que Fury s'excitait, Tony montait les marches quatre à quatre. Il déboula à pleine vitesse dans le gymnase, hurla quelques mots et poursuivit sa route.

« Est-ce que c'est moi ou j'ai cru voir Tony ? » demanda Steve.

« C'était Tony. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose... » répondit Clint en se mettant en mouvement.

« J'ai compris les mots ''James'' et ''urgent''. » déclara Natasha qui avait déjà passé la porte.

Tony était en train de traîner avec force Bruce par le bras. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la chambre de James. Tony s'écarta pour que les autres puissent voir. Thor les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

« Mes amis ! C'est un jour faste auquel nous assistons ! Le jeune James s'est assis sur son séant ! Festoyons ! »

Et en effet, James les regardait de ses grands yeux qui étaient maintenant passé au gris, assis par terre, sans aide. Thor était assis à côté de lui et agitait une ''peluche Loki'' possédant deux grelots au bout de chaque corne, un gros nez rouge et des pieds difformes. James babilla en essayant d'attraper la peluche.

Tony reçu une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Hey ! Romanoff ! Réprime tes instincts de violence, tu veux ! Tu es en présence d'un esprit innocent ! Ton devoir est d'éviter à Steve d'être confronté si jeune à la réalité du monde ! »

Steve soupira. « Rappelez moi encore une fois _qui a combattu _lors de la _seconde guerre mondiale_... »

Pour sa peine, Tony reçut un autre coup de la part de Natasha. « Aie ! Si tu ne le fais pour les esprits impressionnables, fais le pour ceux qui sont sujet à de violents accès de rage, devienne tout vert et se retrouve à poil une fois la crise terminée ! Tu ne veux pas voir Bruce nu ! »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Bruce. « Je supporte très bien la violence... envers Tony... et l'autre aussi. »

Pour bien faire rentrer le point, Natasha le frappa une troisième fois. « Aieuh ! Pour une espionne, tu manques cruellement de sang froid ! »

« Je crois au contraire que je fais montre d'un contrôle sur moi-même exemplaire. Imagine tout ce que je pourrais te faire, là maintenant tout de suite, et pourtant, je me retiens... »

« Humf... » se contenta d'exprimer Tony en retour. « Contentons nous d'immortaliser ce grand moment pour James, d'accord ? »

Un flash les ébloui soudain et Clint, qui n'aimait absolument pas être aveuglé eut lui aussi la soudaine envie de frapper Tony. Fort. Or il avait beaucoup moins de self-control que Natasha et il s'efforça donc d'ignorer ses pulsions et se tourna vers James qui avait levé les bras pour demander à ce qu'il soit porté.

Les Avengers passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée avec James, heureux des progrès de l'enfant. Après mangé, ils le mirent au lit pour sa sieste et Tony leur introduisit les nouveaux jouets qu'il avait inventé.

« Et regardez ça ! Ça va révolutionner le monde moderne ! » dit-il en attrapant un poupée qu'il plaça sur la table à langer.

Deux bras articulés sortirent de la table et les spectateurs eurent un mouvement de recul involontaire. Ils entreprirent de changer la couche de la poupée qui servait apparemment de testeur. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'au moment où les pinces des bras articulés voulurent fermer la couche nouvellement placée. Les morceaux autocollants de la couches restèrent scotchés aux pinces, envoyant valdinguer la poupée contre le mur alors que les bras robotiques se démenaient pour se libérer de la couche.

C'est à ce moment là que le système de sécurité du garage se mit en marche et que Tony se retrouva couvert de la tête aux pieds par une mousse blanche. Sans en tenir compte, il appuya sur un bouton qui arrêta la machine.

« C'est encore en phase de test. » finit-il en recrachant un peu de mousse.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'ils craquent. Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tony restait de marbre face à leur hilarité. Il entreprit ensuite d'engueuler le robot qui lui avait évité la combustion spontanée, lui expliquant pour la n-ième fois que sans feu, _il ne devait pas se déclancher_.

Soudain, ils furent interrompu par de puissants accords de guitare et les première paroles de _If you want blood (you got it) _du groupe AC/DC. Tony jura. Entre deux jurons, il réussit à demander à Jarvis le déploiement de son armure. Mais l'intelligence artificielle avait pris les devant et elle était déjà en chemin. Tony se précipitait déjà vers l'étage alors que son armure n'était pas totalement ajustée.

« Bougez-vous ! On a une brèche ! »

Réalisant avec stupeur que la chanson servait d'alarme, le reste des Avengers se mirent en mouvement. Steve attrapa son bouclier, Clint son arc, Thor se précipita dans l'escalier, Natasha dégaina, Bruce prit une grande inspiration.

Ils retrouvèrent Tony sur le seuil de la chambre de James. Loki penché au dessus du berceau.

« Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à l'endormir si vous avez ce genre de ... musique, son... bruit sur haut-parleur à toute heure. » fit remarquer Loki.

Bizarrement, James ne pleurait pas, malgré la musique trop forte et le visage inconnu qui lui faisait face. Il regardait juste avec curiosité le déroulement des évènements. Loki enleva son casque et poussa du pied la peluche à son effigie.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me présente correctement à la nouvelle addition au groupe des Avengers. James, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quelles sont tes intentions, mon frère ? » finit par demander Thor.

« Qui est James pour toi, Thor ? » répliqua Loki.

« Euh... James. »

« Non. » s'exaspéra Loki. « Toi, répond à ma question. »

Natasha, qui avait été désignée, considéra sa réponse. « Quelque chose qui correspond à la famille, j'imagine... »

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Loki. « C'était pas si compliqué, si ? Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ? Bien, puisque Thor insiste sur le fait que je suis son frère, alors que clairement je ne le suis pas, je pense que je peux clamer le titre de l'oncle... Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Euh... Et bien... »

« Oui, vous avez raison, cette famille ne peut pas devenir plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est déjà... Qui joue le rôle des parents au fait ? »

« Euh... Je...Nous... »

« J'espère que la figure paternelle n'est pas Stark ! » s'exclama t-il. « Dites moi que vous avez le choix pour la figure maternelle ! Je n'ose imaginer l'agent Romanoff-... »

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici exactement ? » l'interrompit Steve.

« Suivre les traditions... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était d'usage de se pencher sur le berceau des nouveaux nés dans le but de leur procurer des dons... »

« Seulement si t'es une fée, nullos. » crut bon d'ajouter Tony.

Loki lui envoya un regard noir. « Seulement si tu possède de la magie. » corrigea Loki.

« Mais il lui on grillé le cerveau là-haut ou quoi ? » marmonna Clint. « D'abord il s'inspire de Spiderman, maintenant des contes de fées... »

Loki joignit le geste à la parole et se pencha vers James, par dessus son berceau de verre. « Hum.. Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui souhaiter... ? »

« Ou alors il est tombé dans la drogue. Ça arrive tout le temps aux enfants qui fuguent de chez eux. Ils se retrouvent seuls, dans la rue, à la merci de personnes peu recommandables. » continua Clint dans son coin.

« Je ne suis à la merci de personne. » répliqua Loki dans un sursaut d'orgueil. « J'élargis mes horizons, c'est tout. »

« C'est moi ou il vient de se trouver une excuse ? » chuchota Bruce.

Après un nouveau regard noir, Loki leur adressa son fameux sourire glauque et claqua des doigts. « Je sais ce qui lui faut ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait... conventionnel mais j'ai un devoir envers cet enfant. »

« Un devoir ? Quel devoir ? T'es l'ennemi ! »

« Il fait parti de la famille de Thor... Et comme il se plaît à le répéter, il est mon frère. À peu près. » expliqua Loki d'un air satisfait. « Il pourra m'appeler ''Tonton Loki''. » puis se penchant sur le bébé. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses James, tu es content que je vienne relever le niveau, hein ? »

« Hey, le schtroumpf des glaces ! Sache que James a le privilège de la meilleure compagnie possible ! Et tu n'en fais pas parti ! »

« Ça viendra. » Sur ce, Loki disparut à la manière du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, le sourire dérangeant en dernier. « Au fait, j'adore la manière dont vous l'habillez, très joli, vraiment. » résonna sa voix.

Les Avengers se précipitèrent vers James dont le vêtement proclamait ''M'embête pas, je connais Hulk'', l'enfant laissa échapper un son de pure joie pendant que ces yeux devenaient verts. Voyant ce signe annonciateur, ils reculèrent légèrement mais ça ne les empêcha pas de finir avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête à cause l'électricité statique et couvert de tâches de différentes couleurs quand les bulles qui s'échappait du berceau éclatait sur nos héros.

Concentré qu'ils étaient sur l'enfant, ils n'avaient pas entendu le grand craquement qui avait retentit dans le salon. Par contre, ils entendirent les grognements et les jurons qui suivirent. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'empresser de rejoindre le salon.

Une forme sombre remuait sur les décombres de ce qui fut la table basse du salon.

« Ouch... Jane, c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide pour une de tes folles expériences. Tu vas finir par me tuer, franchement-... Hu ? » s'interrompit la jeune femme qui gisait au sol en levant les yeux sur l'assemblée de supers héros qui l'entourait. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air très accueillants.

Clint posa la main sur l'arme brandie de Natasha, sans la forcer à baisser les bras, ça n'en était pas moins un ordre autant qu'un geste pour l'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Finalement remit de sa surprise, Thor se précipita vers elle. Se sentant menacée par le geste soudain, elle dégaina et avant que quiconque n'ait put faire un geste Thor gisait inconscient à ses pieds, deux fils le reliant au pistolet paralysant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Seul la poigne de Clint sur son arme avait empêché Natasha de faire feu quand elle avait vu la fille sortir son arme.

« Thor ? Qu'est-ce que...? » Elle regarda autour d'elle et parut enfin reconnaître quelques visages. « Mr Stark ? _Tony _Stark ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Clint. » s'impatienta l'ex-espionne russe.

« Voici Darcy Lewis, l'assistante du Dr Jane Foster. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demanda Darcy en gémissant de douleur lorsqu'elle se passa la main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Où est Jane ? »

Lorsque sa main revint rouge, Steve s'agenouilla, doucement, devant elle.

« Je faisais parti de de l'équipe du Nouveau Mexique, sur l'affaire du Mjölnir. »

« Ah. Mieuj-meu. Vous faites parti de ceux qui ont volé notre travail ? » puis son regard s'arrêta sur Steve qui prenait ses précautions pour se rapprocher d'elle. « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez. Je n'avais pas reconnu Thor, c'est tout... J'ai la tête qui tourne... »

Bruce revint avec un kit de premier secours. Il passa quelques compresses à Steve qui les donna à Darcy. Clint et Natasha s'éloignèrent pour discuter pendant que Tony faisait remarquer haut et fort qu'il avait été l'unique personne qu'elle avait reconnu, que c'était parce qu'il était génial et milliardaire et extrêmement intelligent et charismatique et...

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? » chuchota Natasha à l'attention de son coéquipier.

« Etudiante en science politique. Sous surveillance du SHIELD depuis son implication dans les évènements du Nouveau Mexique. Volatile mais on peut lui faire confiance. »

Steve l'avait déplacée sur le canapé où Bruce examinait ses blessures et retirait à intervalle régulier des échardes de son cuir chevelu. La jeune femme semblait aussi obstinée que Tony et demandait des explications.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où était Jane. Et je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes... à part lui, là » dit elle en désignant d'un coup de menton Tony. « je suppose qu'il veut parler avec Jane pour un de ses trucs scientifiques... Aie ! »

Bruce marmonna une excuse mais n'en continua pas moins à soigner ses blessures d'une main ferme. « Bruce Banner. »

« Enchantée. Moi, c'est Darcy. »

« Le blond, c'est Steve Rogers. Et les deux autres au fond sont des agents du SHIELD. »

« J'avais remarqué. Surtout quand je me retrouve braquée avec un flingue. Et un arc. Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire faire au labo ? »

« Euh... je crois que vous n'avez pas tout saisi, mademoiselle... »

« Darcy. » le corrigea t-elle.

« C'est vous qui avez... atterrit ici. » l'informa Steve.

« Pardon ? » Elle tourna la tête brusquement et siffla de douleur suite au mouvement. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je suis où ? »

Thor prit une grande inspiration en se redressant brusquement. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » s'exclama t-il en arrachant les ventouses de son cou.

« Hey. Mon grand. Ravie de te revoir aussi. Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour, tu envahi mon espace personnel, je t'envoie quelques milliers de volt... Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

_Haaan..._

Tony jeta un oeil paniqué vers la porte. Fermée. D'un seul mouvement il s'élança vers la cuisine. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon de l'arme du Lieutenant Hill.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester où vous êtes, monsieur Stark. _J'ai_ réussi à faire en sorte que le Commandant ne rase le quartier de Manhattan dans lequel se trouve _cet immeuble. _Alors vous allez être très sage et _ne pas bouger de là. _»

_Haaan..._

Tony se tourna pour faire face à la menace bien plus importante que l'arme chargée du Lieutenant. Un Nick Fury tremblant de rage contenue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui venait de gémir.

« Commandant ! Je suis ravi de vous- Woah ! » s'exclama t-il alors qu'une balle s'écrasait sur son armure.

Les autres étaient bien trop abasourdi pour initier quoi que ce soit de plus que de fermer la bouche. Le casque de Tony se referma avec un léger chuintement.

« Je pense... » déclara enfin Fury « que vous avez le temps _maintenant_ de poursuivre la conversation inachevée que nous avons eu ce matin. N'est ce pas, _Tony_ ? » Une nouvelle balle quitta son revolver quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. « N'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Il n'y a rien de plus urgent dans cette pièce que notre conversation. »

« Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous mettiez au travail, Tony, et que vous répariez vos _putains de conneries_ ! »

« Oui... euh... peut-être que... »

« _Tout de suite ! _»

« Oui ! » s'énerva enfin Stark. « Mais vous voulez peut-être prendre le temps de _rassurer la fille qui vous pointe de son taser ! _»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Darcy. Qui se mit à rougir.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda à savoir Fury.

« Darcy Lewis, l'assistante du Dr Foster. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ? »

« Euh... » l'ensemble des Avengers haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à prévenir le SHIELD ? »

« C'est à dire qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver, chef. » intervint Tony. « Et avant ça, on était un peu occupé à tenir le crachoir à Loki alors, vraiment, vous contacter n'est pas exactement... »

Une balle rebondit sur son casque. « J'espère que vous êtes déjà au travail, Stark. Les autres, vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication satisan-... »

Un morceau de papier qui vint se coller sur son front, le força à s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Le papier fut arraché, froissé et jeté à terre. Natasha, afin de contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait de se déclencher à la vue du commandant avec un morceau de papier sur le front, le ramassa.

Un message était écrit dessus mais avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de le faire partager à tout le monde, Nick avait tiré une nouvelle fois sur Tony avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas déterminé par la porte qui émit, à la plus grande surprise de deux espions, d'un ancien soldat, d'un scientifique et d'une étudiante, un son peu conventionnel. Darcy se mit à glousser. Rapidement, le reste des Avengers la rejoignit dans son hilarité pendant que le Lieutenant Hill quittait la pièce d'un air digne.

« Je crois que ceci peut expliquer la présence de mademoiselle Lewis. » intervint Natasha quand la pièce fut plus calme en montrant le mot qu'elle avait ramassé.

« Darcy. » corrigea t-elle d'un air absent.

« Que dit ce mot ? » s'informa Clint. Bruce et Steve se penchèrent d'un air intéressé. Les paupières de Darcy se firent plus lourdes. Tony pianotait sur un écran en se mordillant la lèvre, absolument inconscient à ce qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

_**Chers Avengers,**_

_**Il m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit de vous introduire à mon cadeau pour James. Je pense que la présence de Mademoiselle Lewis permettra à James d'être suffisement, à défaut d'être correctement, stimulé en attendant mon retour.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Tonton Loki.**_

OoooooO

Vous vous en foutez probablement mais au départ, la conversation entre Fury et Tony n'était pas censé avoir lieu, enfin si mais pas tout de suite (et je n'ai su de quoi ils allaient parler qu'au moment où j'ai posé les mains sur le clavier... et encore). Tony devait travailler sur ses inventions (très ambitieuses, d'une conception audacieuse... en un mot géniale) sauf que Tony étant qui il est...

Et oui... je fais une fixation sur le sourire de Loki... je vous jure qu'il me file des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Que pensez vous de son ''cadeau'' ? ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! :) à bientôt !


	7. La maîtrise de soi

**Disclaimer : **Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée original des super-héros Marvel mais c'est pas moi...

**Note** : Hum... Pas de Loki dans ce chapitre... sauf si l'inspiration en décide autrement... l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais... jme suis bien amusée ^^

**La Maîtrise de soi...**

Darcy avait un réel problème. Elle le réalisa en observant le plâtre qui lui couvrait le poignet. Elle le réalisa quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de coupures qui couvraient son corps. Elle le réalisa quand pour la troisième fois en deux jours, elle atterrit douloureusement sur un des meubles de la tour Stark, assez fortement pour en envoyer des éclats aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama Tony en se protégeant les yeux des débris qui voltigeaient. « Darcy ! T'as un problème ma vieille ! Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ! »

« Peut-être que si j'arrivais à _partir_ ce commentaire serait peut-être _correct_ ! Mais ce _n'est pas le cas ! _»

Tony appuya sur l'intercom de la pièce. « Bruce, Darcy s'est encore écrasée dans l'appartement. Si tu pouvais jeter un oeil, tout le monde te remercierai. »

« Ça va, je vais bien. » maugréa Darcy. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais me _recasser_ le poignet, si ? »

« Tu saignes. » fit remarquer Tony.

« Ouai, c'est ce qui arrive quand coude rencontre une surface plus dure que le granit... »

« En fait, c'est du marbre. Il n'y a que le meilleur chez moi. »

« Raah... » s'énerva éloquemment Darcy en levant les bras, comme pour supplier le ciel de lui venir en aide.

« J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! » s'exclama Clint en entrant dans la pièce, une bière à la main. « J'aurais reconnu cette façon unique que tu as de faire savoir que tu es là. Ou est-ce ce son inimitable d'un corps qui s'écrase ? » Il lui tendit la bière.

« T'assois pas, t'assois pas ! » paniqua Tony. « Aaw... Darcy, ce canapé est tout neuf ! Tu laisses des traces de sang dessus, regarde. »

« Oh, arrête de faire ta bête blessée, Tony. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce serait toi. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Ta joue. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma joue ? » demanda t-il en touchant la partie concernée.

« Rien. Pour le moment. Mais ça pourrait changer. Rapidement. »

« Ah. » répondit Tony en s'éloignant quelque peu.

« Bonjour. » retentit la voix égale de Pepper.

« Mon coeur ! » répondit mielleusement Tony pendant que les autres lui adressait un salut plus ou moins enthousiaste.

« Darcy, je vois que vous êtes toujours ici ! Vous resterez dîner, j'espère ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai encore le choix... » marmonna t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « Il faut que je prévienne Jane. » dit-elle en se relevant.

« Tut-tut-tut. » interrompit Bruce en entrant dans la pièce. « Pas avant que je vous ai examinée, ma chère. »

Darcy soupira mais se laissa ausculter sans broncher. Du pas de la porte, Natasha observa la situation pendant un moment, James calé contre sa hanche. Elle alla le poser sur le dos sur sa couverture et disposa les mobiles au-dessus de lui.

« Il faut prévenir Fury. » annonça t-elle, réussissant ainsi à stopper toutes les conversations de la pièce avec une rare efficacité.

Clint se passa la main sur le visage, exténué d'avance. Bruce eut pendant un instant un air terrifié avant de reprendre un air neutre. Pepper prit juste un air d'intérêt poli qui cachait son amusement devant la crainte que le borgne inspirait visiblement à son équipe. Tony, lui, eut l'air songeur avant de déclarer qu'il s'en chargeait.

Les yeux des personnes présentes s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Non ! »

« Oh, allez, Nat' » plaida Clint. « ça pourrait être marrant. »

Le regard que lui envoya '' Nat' '' aurait fait pâlir d'envie Fury. « Bien sûr » dit-elle en affichant un air blasé « très bien. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que le Commandant rase cette immeuble. Avec nous à l'intérieur. Fais toi plaisir, je suis sûre qu'on va tous beaucoup rire. »

Tony se mit à bouder. Darcy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement... je vais téléphoner à Jane. Et mes parents. Surtout si je dois me faire bombarder. »

Résigné, Clint se leva pour faire part des derniers évènements au Commandant Fury. Il composa le numéro de l'hellicarier, s'identifia et enfin, il put parler avec l'agent Coulson.

« Agent Barton, énoncez le motif de votre appel. »

« Il semblerait que quelques ajustements doivent être fait au quartier général des Avengers, Agent Coulson. Darcy Lewis est dans l'incapacité de quitter les locaux. »

« Expliquez. »

« Elle a voulu repartir chez elle hier soir après que Bruce l'ait recousu. Elle a atteint l'aéroport avant de fausser compagnie aux deux agents qui l'accompagnaient. Elle a atterrit sur le comptoir de la cuisine où elle s'est cassé le poignet. Elle a passé la nuit ici. Ce matin, elle a refusée d'attendre que des agents viennent l'escorter. Elle a pris un taxi. Lorsqu'il a quitté l'île de Manhattan, elle a été... téléportée contre un mur. Elle est restée inconsciente trois heures. Il y a dix minutes, elle est rentrée dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se sont refermées, elle a fait une rencontre plutôt brutale avec le meuble portant les trophées de Stark. »

« Pourquoi n'a t-on pas été prévenus après la deuxième tentative ? »

« Bin... c'est qu'on l'avait laissé partir... contre les ordres... toute seule. »

Coulson se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Et... euh... on a trouvé un mot aussi. »

« Développez, agent Barton. »

« De Loki, monsieur. Qui explique que... » Clint passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air coupable. « Qui explique que Miss Lewis est le ''cadeau'' de Loki pour James. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir reçu ça correctement. Pouvez vous répéter, agent Barton ? »

« Darcy est le cadeau de Loki. Pour James. »

« Ah si. J'avais bien reçu. Vous venez de recevoir ce mot, je suppose ? »

« Euh... Pas tout à fait. Nous avons découvert le mot au moment où... » Clint pris une grande inspiration. « au moment où le Commandant Fury quittait la tour. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi cette information n'a pas été ajouté au dossier ? Avant maintenant ? »

« Euh... Je... C'est-à-dire... Nous... »

« Laisser tomber. On va s'occuper de ça. En attendant, Miss Lewis va rester avec vous. Faites en sorte que Stark lui prépare des appartements. »

« Bien reçu. »

Clint termina la conversation, soulagé de n'avoir pas été mis en relation avec Fury.

Pendant ce temps-là...

« Hey ! Maman ! Comment ça va ? »

« Darcy ! C'est Darcy au téléphone ! Ma chérie, ça nous fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment vas tu ? »

« Bien bien... Écoutez, il se pourrait que je me fasse pulvériser d'un moment à l'autre alors je tenais à vous dire que je vous aimais. Souvenez vous, ne faites pas confiance aux femmes qui ont des colliers de perles, ne vous approchez pas des ratons-laveurs même s'ils sont mignons et ne croyez pas tout ce que vous voyez à la télé ! Bisous maman ! »

Elle composa un nouveau numéro. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie le répondeur se mit en marche.

« Bonjour, vous êtes en relation avec le répondeur téléphonique du Dr Jane Foster. Laisser un message après... »

Darcy raccrocha puis refit le même numéro encore deux fois de suite avant que Jane ne réponde.

« Allô ? Jane Foster à l'appareil. »

« Hey ! Salut ma grande ! »

« Darcy ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu aies mangé. Et je ne parle pas de café. »

« Mais pourquoi... Attend... Tu n'es pas au labo ? »

« Nope. Je suis à New York. »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? _Comment_ ? »

« Depuis hier soir. Le frère de ton Dieu préféré n'a pas usurpé sa réputation de farceur. »

« Thor ? »

« Tiens c'est marrant que tu dises Thor au lieu de Loki... » Darcy pouvait presque sentir la chaleur des joues rouges de Jane à travers le combiné. « En parlant de coïncidence, Thor est justement avec moi. »

« Thor ? »

« Oui, ma grande, change de disque tu veux. Il n'est pas exactement à côté de moi mais il me semble qui doit se siffler une bière quelque part dans l'appartement. Toujours est-il que je suis bloquée ici. »

« Bloquée ? Comment ça bloquée ? J'ai besoin de toi ici moi ! »

« Je sais, ma grande, mais je rencontre un petit problème à quitter cet endroit. »

« Ômondieu ! Tu es retenue contre ton gré ! Tu n'es pas à New York ! Ômondieu ! Thor m'a dit qu'il était avec les Avengers ! Il n'a pas dit qu'il était à New York ! Ômondieu ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer ! Ômondieu ! Ils écoutent ta conversation, n'est ce pas ? »

« Jane ! _Jane !_ Calme toi ! Je suis avec Thor ! Tu te souviens où sont basés les Avengers ? »

« Euh... À New York ? »

« Bingo. Bon, apparemment, Loki m'a jeté un sort qui m'empêche de quitter... l'étage. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider pour un p'tit bout de temps, ok ? Oh, et ne t'inquiètes pas si on est coupé abruptement, c'est sûrement Fury qui nous aura atomisé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hu-hu. Tu l'as déjà rencontré non ? C'est si facile de l'énerver et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Stark a un don pour ça. »

« Stark ? Genre _Tony _Stark ? »

« Oui oui, tu sais, Tony Stark, genre _Iron Man_. »

« Oh. »

« Bon, je vais te laisser d'accord ? Pense à manger et va te coucher, Jane, ou alors j'appelle Erik. »

« À bientôt Darcy. »

* * *

_Sur l'hellicarier, quelques minutes après l'appel de l'agent Barton._

Coulson toussota en s'approchant de Fury qui se tenait ''sur le pont'' de l'hellicarier à regarder ses employés travailler. Il se tourna à demi pour accueillir l'agent.

« Coulson. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« Des nouvelles de la tour Stark, monsieur. »

« À quelle nouvelle catastrophe devons nous faire face ? » demanda Fury d'une voix étrangement calme.

Cela surpris tellement Maria Hill qui se trouvait à deux pas, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il se sentait bien.

« En cas de crise, Lieutenant Hill, il vaut mieux garder la tête froide. Je fais juste en sorte d'appliquer ses _putains de consignes. _Donc ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Miss Lewis est bloquée dans la tour, il semblerait que Loki soit derrière tout ça. »

« Il sont attaqués ? Non bien sûr » répondit-il lui même à la question « si c'était le cas, vous ne parleriez pas de Miss Lewis. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Loki a fait en sorte qu'il lui soit impossible de quitter la tour. Un sort magique, je suppose. Chaque fois qu'elle essaye de partir, elle se retrouve ramener dans l'appartement de force. Elle a déjà une fracture et une concussion. »

« ... Ok, qu'elle reste là-bas. Avez-vous pensé à vérifier la situation du Dr Foster ? Si Loki a put atteindre Darcy Lewis... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant le soin à ses interlocuteurs d'imaginer ce qui avait put arriver à Jane.

« Si il est arrivé quoique ce soit au Docteur, Thor va tous nous tuer. » réalisa Hill.

« Et maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'avons pas reçu de mise à jour de la situation de la part de l'équipe du Nouveau Mexique. » Fury se tourna vers Hill. « Mettez moi en relation avec le Dr Forster. »

« Bien Commandant. »

« Agenr Coulson, contactez l'équipe du Nouveau Mexique. »

« À vos ordres. »

Le son d'une tonalité se fit entendre. Le téléphone n'eut le temps de sonner qu'une fois avant que Jane ne réponde.

« Je _mange _et non, il n'y a pas de café. »

« Euh... Excusez moi ? Dr Foster ? »

« Oh ! Oui, qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Commandant Nick Fury, Docteur. »

« Ah. » répondit elle d'un ton suspicieux. « Vous ne m'appelez pas pour m'annoncer que vous avez atomiser mon assistante, si ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Oh, tant mieux. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle sembla se reprendre à cette question. « Pas que je veuille être impolie ou quoi que ce soit mais... je dois finir mon dîner et aller au lit. Je me lève tôt demain. »

« C'est à propos de votre assistante, vous vous demandez probablement où elle est... »

Le son de quelque chose que l'on grignote fut sa seule réponse.

« Euh... Eh bien sachez qu'elle est en sécurité et... »

« Oui, je sais... Je vous aurais appeler demain. »

« Hein ? »

« Pour vous informer que je _ne peux pas _me passer de mon assistante. »

« Nous allons vous fournir un assistant remplaçant. Nous avons ici des internes très passionnés qui seraient ravis de travailler avec vous. »

« Non non non, vous ne comprenez pas, Darcy est nécessaire à la poursuite de ce projet. Tout simplement parce que si vous voulez que je continue mes recherches, Darcy doit être présente. »

« Vous pensez que c'est notre faute si Darcy a disparue. »

« Non pas cette fois. Mais je pense que ça ne vous dérangerais pas qu'une étudiante ''écervelée'' ... _disparaisse _de l'équation... »

« Voyons nous... »

« ...Tout comme ça ne vous a pas dérangé de voler toutes mes données de recherches, mes instruments de mesures, ceux _que j'avais inventé moi-même_, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir contrôler _tout _ce qui se passe sur terre. Tout ça parce que vous aviez _peur_ de ce que je pourrais découvrir. »

« Dr Foster... Il n'est pas possible pour Darcy de vous rejoindre pour le moment. Elle est... »

« Je sais où elle est. » interrompit Jane. « Je pars pour New York demain, vous pouvez faire les arrangements nécessaires pour envoyer mon matériel là-bas. Je suis sûre que l'équipe chargée de ma sécurité pourra s'assurer que rien ne soit abîmer pendant le transport. »

« Comment savez vous qu'elle est à New York ? »

« Vraiment ? Vous croyez être le seule à savoir utiliser un téléphone ? Bon, je dois vous laisser maintenant, Commandant Fury. »

Lorsque Jane eut raccroché, Fury arborait un air complètement stupéfait. « Je suis sûr que tout ça, c'est la faute de Stark, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » put on l'entendre marmonner.

* * *

Le lendemain à 11h, la tour Stark accueillait un nouvel invité. Jane fut immédiatement à sa sortie de l'ascenseur, taclée par Darcy.

« Je suis _si_ contente de te voir, si tu savais ! Tony... »

Jane lui jeta un regard curieux. « Tony ? »

Thor qui n'appréciait pas être ignoré par Jane, s'avança pour l'aider à se relever. Écartant du même Darcy qui continuait à la serrer dans ses bras.

« Jane. »

« Thor. »

Et il continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne vraiment gênant pour les personnes présentes.

« Oh! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Embrassez vous ! Qu'on puisse passer à la suite ! » intervint Darcy.

« Mais ! » s'exclama une Jane rougissante. « Tu es blessée ! »

« Ouai... » maugréa Darcy pendant que Thor expliquait la situation à Jane avec un manque de tact de niveau professionnel.

Pendant que Jane faisait l'inventaire des blessures de Darcy, Clint rejoignit Natasha et Steve qui avait assisté aux retrouvailles. Il portait James qui babillait en essayant d'attraper le nez de Clint.

« Dr Foster, ravi que vous soyez arrivé sans encombre. »

« Excusez moi... On se connaît ? » demanda Jane.

« Oh, apparemment, il faisait parti de l'équipe qui a piqué notre matériel. » intervint serviablement Darcy.

« Vous faites parti des Avengers maintenant ? Ça doit vous changer de savoir que vous êtes utile. »

« Euh... Merci, je suppose. »

Jane lui adressa un sourire qui lui laissa penser que, peut-être, cette mission au Nouveau Mexique allait être relégué au passé.

« En fait, j'ai surtout entendu parler de vous » reprit-il comme une offre de paix. « par le Dr Selvig. Il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous. »

« C'est étrange, il ne vous a jamais mentionné. »

Ou peut-être pas.

« On devrait aller au salon. » intervint Natasha qui trouvait la situation tout à fait amusante. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Clint qui pesta intérieurement contre les divertissements pervertis des espions et plus particulièrement ceux des espionnes rousses.

« Il faut que je parle à Tony Stark. » continua Jane. « L'agent Coulson m'a dit de régler les détails du nouveau laboratoire avec lui. »

« Vous savez que l'agent Coulson était responsable de la mission au Nouveau Mexique ? » retenta Clint.

Jane le snoba superbement. Darcy lui tapota le bras en passant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle était pire avec Coulson. Ça lui passera. »

Dans le salon, il retrouvèrent Tony et Bruce qui regardaient les informations à la télé. Évidemment, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de contester la véracité de chacune de ces infos. Ce qui énervait considérablement Bruce.

« Mais enfin ! Comment tu peux encore croire à ce qu'ils racontent ? Tu as bien vu la manière dont ils couvrent les missions des Avengers ! Et je ne parle même pas du Hulk ! »

« Ils n'étouffent pas toutes les affaires Tony ! Ne soit pas paranoïaque ! »

« C'est juste quand ils n'ont pas eut le temps de contrôler les dommages ! Et je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! »

« Hem-hem-hem... » toussota délicatement Natasha.

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent les deux hommes en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants qui firent tous un pas de recul.

« Le Dr Foster est arrivé. »

« Oh. » répondit Tony puis il se tourna vers Jane. « Je comprend pourquoi Thor ne parle que de vous. Je suis soulagé de savoir que je pourrais avoir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un qui est un réel plaisir pour les yeux. Sans vouloir t'offenser Banner. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas Dr Forster, Tony n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que personne n'aime discuter avec lui, c'est tout. Je suis Bruce Banner. »

« Jane Foster. » répondit elle en lui serrant la main. « J'ai lu quelques uns de vos travaux. Ils m'ont inspirés certaines de mes idées pour mes propres recherches. Mais attendez ! Je croyais que vous étiez mort ! Vous avez disparut de la sphère scientifique si abruptement ! »

« On peut même dire qu'il est devenu une toute autre personne. » intervint joyeusement Tony.

« Ah. Euh... J'ai dû faire face à quelques problèmes personnels... »

« De couleur verte, les problèmes. »

« ...mais j'ai repris certaines de mes recherches sur la physique fondamentale et l'énergie photonique. »

« Dans mes locaux qui sont à la pointe de la technologie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez inventé la plupart de vos instruments... Je suis moi-même un ingénieur et... »

« Il faut se méfier des ingénieur. » intervint Bruce, plus agacé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. « Ça commence par la machine à coudre et ça se termine avec la bombe atomique. N'est ce pas Stark ? »

« Savez vous que le problème des scientifiques se tient dans leurs théories ? » répondit Tony en assassinant du regard Bruce. « Lorsqu'elles sont trop simples, elle sont fausses et celles qui ne le sont pas sont inutilisables. »

« Euh... » hésita Darcy, dans une pièce rempli de personnes stupéfiées. « Moi j'ai entendu dire que les scientifiques pensent que à n'importe quel moment de la vie d'une personne, celle-ci n'est jamais à plus d'un mètre de distance d'une araignée. »

Tony prit une pause songeuse. Puis il sourit. « Dans le cas présent, je suis suis sûr qu'elle fait partie de la famille des Theridiidae, du genre Latrodectus. Mieux connu sous le nom de Veuve Noire. »

« Ta gueule, Stark. » répondit Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voulez connaître mon secret ? » demanda Tony avec un air de bête blessée à Jane. « La maîtrise de soi... seul moyen pour survivre dans un monde dominé par des idiots. »

* * *

OooooO

Voilà, ce chapitre ce termine là... j'espère que ça vous a plût ^^

Au fait, je ne pense pas vraiment que les Avengers aient peur de Fury... C'est juste qu'il a tendance à s'énerver pour des petites choses et ils ont du mal à accepter de se faire réprimander pour des broutilles comme des écoliers... Enfin, c'est mon avis.

Au départ, j'avais prévu que ''le duel'' se fasse entre Jane et Tony mais apparemment, Bruce voulait sa part ^^


	8. IRL

**Disclaimer :** On n'a vraiment besoin d'en passer par là ? Je veux dire; tout le monde est au courant, non ? Vous voulez vraiment me le faire dire ? Bon... l'idée originale n'est pas de moi. Contents ? ;)

Mr Poulbot est, par contre, entièrement de mon crû ! Le barjot est à moahahahaha !

**Note :** Vers quels chemins nos petits avengers vont-ils se tourner ?

* * *

**Institut de Recherches Labiles**

* * *

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas installer un télescope sur le toit, Dr Foster."

"Mais enfin ! Je dois bien effectuer mes relevés ! Je travaille sur un portail entre nous et Asgard ! Comment voulez vous que je fasse ça, si je ne sais pas où je dois nous faire atterrir ! »

« Je suis désolé, Jane, Dr Foster, il n'est tout simplement pas possible de mettre un télescope sur le toit. Il n'y a plus de place. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous avez une double piste d'atterrissage là-haut ! Vous avez même un balcon pour ''Iron Man'' qui mène directement à vos appartements ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous devez garder la place pour le court de tennis _que vous n'utilisez jamais_ ? »

« Pas du tout. Il n'y a pas de court de tennis sur le toit. Il est au 57ème étage. »

_« Alors __**quoi !**_ »

« On a installé un parc, il y a un mois. »

« Pardon, un parc ? »

« Pour James... On a pensé que la sécurité serait meilleure... » expliqua Bruce.

Jane leva les bras en signe de frustration. Tony leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer que la conversation ne l'intéressait plus. Bruce se leva prouvant qu'il voulait se montrer conciliant.

« Écoutez... je suis sûr qu'on peut lui trouver une place. Et » ajouta t-il à l'attention de Tony « cela pourrait contribuer à l'épanouissement de James, une fois qu'il sera plus grand. »

« Mon télescope n'est pas un jouet ! » s'indigna Jane.

« Sous supervision ! » se défendit Bruce. « Ce serait très pédagogique ! »

« Vous dépensez des milliards » adressa t-elle à Tony dans un sursaut de colère devant son apathie. « pour faire venir de la glace que vous avez fait _découper_ d'un pu- d'un _Iceberg _mais vous êtes pas foutus de faire en sorte que mon télescope soit installé ! »

Tony redressa vivement la tête. « Comment savez vous ça ? » demanda t-il soupçonneux.

« Hein ? » répondit Jane, déconcertée. « Il y avait un magazine dans l'avion qui en parlait. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Et Tony se repencha sur ce qu'il était en train de faire (et Bruce ne tenait absolument pas à savoir ce que c'était depuis qu'il avait aperçut le logo du SHIELD sur l'écran).

* * *

Après plus d'un mois de préparation, la mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Il avait été beaucoup plus long que prévu de se débarrasser l'actuelle assistante personnelle du PDG d'IRL. Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, le SHIELD ne l'a pas fait tuer. Il peut se montrer plus subtil parfois. Non, ils ont juste fait en sorte qu'un poste plus avantageux lui soit proposé. Un salaire doublé dans une autre entreprise a eu le résultat escompté. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que son contrat comprenne une clause indiquant que sa lettre de démission soit remise deux mois avant de quitter son poste.

Une fois sa lettre de démission remise, les entretiens pour le poste avait commencé. Natasha, naturellement, y avait brillé.

Ce temps leur avait permis d'arranger tous les derniers détails de l'infiltration. Natalie et Clive Gallows possédaient un appartement dans un immeuble juste en face de la tour STARK. Rempli de photographies d'eux, de leur mariage, de leur lune de miel et de leur famille. Une sortie leur permettrait de rejoindre la tour Stark sans être vu, les appels automatiquement transférés dans leurs appartements. Clive Gallows était un agent immobilier à succès qui avait rencontré sa femme en achetant son café au Starbuck qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux.

Le responsable de la sécurité d'IRL avait passé la semaine a les filer partout et demain constituait le premier jour de Natasha dans son ''nouveau poste''. Clint était encore très nerveux, même s'il fallait le connaître pour le voir, mais était assez excité par la nouveauté de l'histoire. Un peu comme un écolier, le jour de la rentrée.

Soudain, l'on put entendre une discussion dans le couloir.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. » disait Tony. « Ça me prendrait _au moins_ vingt _minutes !_ Je refuse. »

« Oh, allez Tony... » le suppliait Darcy.

« Non. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. » continua t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas pressé.

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » attaqua t-elle en s'énervant.

« Mettre les choses en perspective. » répondit-il immédiatement en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur par une Darcy en colère et désespérée. « Je suis bloquée dans cet appartement parce que Loki a décidé que ce serait _marrant_, je n'ai aucun vêtement à ma taille parce que _Jane a oublié que je pourrais en avoir besoin_, j'ai le bras dans le plâtre _et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. _» dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. « alors tu vas me rendre ce service bien gentiment, ok ! »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me taper dessus avec ton bras cassé ? »

« Non. Mais je peux crier très fort que tu me fais mal. Qui penses tu qu'on croira plus facilement, la fille qui est recouverte de points de suture ou le mec qui n'aime pas les gens ? Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'ai prêté mon taser à Jane... »

Tony plissa les yeux de colère. « Quoi, qu'est ce que vous regardez ? » adressa t-il aux autres occupants médusés de la cuisine en repoussant sans ménagement Darcy. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » agressa t-il.

Steve et Clint les regardaient, bouches bées. « Euh... J'avais soif alors... » répondit avec hésitation Steve en levant son verre d'eau.

Tony tourna son regard meurtrier vers Clint. « Hé ! T'en prends pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas celui qui te fais du chantage ! »

« Qui fait du chantage ? » demanda Natasha en entrant dans la cuisine avec un sourire satisfait. « Je tiens à vous rappelez que le chantage est ma prérogative ainsi que de connaître tous les secrets. »

« C'est Darcy. » l'informa Clint en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

« Oh. Intéressant... » Natasha lui jeta un coup d'oeil spéculatif.

Tony leur lança un dernier regard vengeur avant de sortir en trombe de la cuisine. Après avoir attrapé la cafetière. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer tous les occupant de la cuisine.

« J'imagine que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit... » déclara Darcy avec un grand sourire. « Il n'y a pas de vie sans eau... parce qu'elle est nécessaire pour faire du café. »

Clint gloussa brièvement. Steve lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? »

« Mon i-pod s'est brisé en même temps que mon bras, je veux qu'il le répare. »

« Ton quoi ? »

« Mon i-pod, tu sais, un MP3 mais en mieux... »

« Euh... » eut le temps d'exprimer Steve qui n'y comprenait rien avant que Darcy ne reprenne.

« J'ai absolument besoin de ma play-list. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester saine d'esprit quand Jane discute avec Erik, ou quand Jane se retrouve en présence de Thor, ou quand James se met à pleurer... En fait, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester saine d'esprit tout court. »

« Attends... » intervint Clint. « Tu écoutes de la musique quand James se met à pleurer ? »

« Oui. Quoi ? » demanda t-elle en voyant les regard éberlués des gens rassemblés dans la cuisine. « Hé ! C'est pas comme si je l'abandonnais affamé dans une forêt ! C'est pas mon gamin ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! J'ai besoin de ma musique, point final ! »

Sur ce, Darcy quitta la cuisine d'un pas déterminé.

...o...

Le lendemain, Natasha se présentait à la secrétaire du lobby pour recevoir son badge.

« Natalie Gallows. Je souhaiterais que Monsieur Couteleux, des ressources humaines, soit averti de mon arrivée et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour mon badge. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Mademoiselle Gallows, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Madame. Je suis jeune mariée, nous venons de rentrer de notre lune de miel. »

« Oh ! Comme c'est charmant ! C'est votre premier jour ? Quel poste occupez vous ? » Dit-elle jovialement en trouvant le badge de Natasha. « Ah. Vous... vous êtes la nouvelle Assistante de Direction de Monsieur Poulbot. » Son regard se fit fuyant. « J'espère que vous êtes prête... »

Natasha fronça les sourcils. « Oh, vous savez, j'ai déjà occupé un poste semblable avant mon mariage. »

« Ah ! Pardonnez moi ! Je ne voulais pas mettre en doute vos capacités ! Je suis sûre que la direction a fait en sorte d'engager la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce poste ! Je m'inquiète juste qu'ils ne vous aient pas tout... »

« Madame Huds ! J'espère que vous n'essayez pas, encore, d'effrayer une nouvelle recrue ! » interrompit un homme dans la quarantaine, légèrement ventripotent portant des lunettes autour du cou comme un collier.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Natalie -je peux vous appeler Natalie ?- c'est un poste formidable et vous ferez un travail fantastique ! Vous avez votre badge ? Parfait ! Suivez moi, je vais vous présenter Mr Poulbot. »

Il la conduisit jusqu'à une cage d'ascenseur où il appuya résolument sur le numéro 136 en lui expliquant que son bureau -et celui de Mr Poulbot- se trouvait à cet étage. Au 38ème, une personne monta.

« Robert ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! On ne te voit pas souvent quitter ton bureau ! Comment était ton week-end ! »

« Plutôt bien. » répondit Mr Couteleux. « Nous sommes allé voir cette exposition sur les Mayas avec Alice. Comment vont tes enfants ? »

« Oh... l'aînée veut sa ligne de téléphone privée... Comme si un portable ne suffisait pas... »

Robert Couteleux pouffa poliment. « Peter, je te présente Natalie Gallows, elle commence aujourd'hui. »

« Enchanté Mademoiselle. Quel poste vous faites nous l'honneur de prendre ? Il est rare de voir Robert se déplacer pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. »

« C'est Madame. » dit-elle en lui montrant son anneau mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, le directeur des ressources humaines lui coupa la parole.

« Peter Holloway ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça où _Madame _Gallows va croire que je passe mon temps assis dans mon bureau à commander aux autres de m'apporter du café. »

Un rire doux agita les gens présents dans l'ascenseur.

« Appelez moi Natalie, vraiment, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de mon nouveau nom de famille. Nous nous sommes mariés, i peine un mois. »

« Peter travaille au Service des Achats. » informa ensuite Mr Couteleux alors qu'ils atteignaient le 56ème étage. « Natalie est la nouvelle Assistante de Direction. »

« Je suis désolé... » répondit Peter alors que les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. « Je... excusez moi, je descend là. Bonne chance Natalie. »

Natasha commença à se sentir vraiment nerveuse. Inconsciemment elle vérifia que son couteau était accessible. À l'étage suivant, l'homme du courrier, que Couteleux ne jugea pas digne d'être présenté, entra dans l'ascenseur en poussant son chariot.

Il écoutait de la musique mais s'empressa d'enlever ses écouteurs en voyant le directeur des ressources humaines. « M'sieur Couteleux, Mademoiselle. »

« Bonjour. » répondirent ils.

« C'est la nouvelle assistante ? » demanda t-il de façon fort impolie. « Tout l'immeuble ne parle plus que de son arrivée. »

« _Madame_ Gallows est en effet la nouvelle collaboratrice de Monsieur Poulbot. » intervint sèchement Couteleux.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » exprima le jeune homme avant de sortir en remettant ses écouteurs.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, Natasha se tourna lentement vers Robert. Menaçante, sans être dangereuse. Ou le Contraire. « Y a t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Euh... » Couteleux lui offrit un sourire tremblotant.

« Robert ..? » susurra Natasha à l'homme qui commençait à transpirer, agité de tics nerveux.

« Euh... Mr Poulbot est... particulier... Les gens ont souvent du mal à... travailler avec lui, il est un peu excentrique mais... »

« Par pitié ne dites pas que c'est un génie... » marmonna tout bas Natasha.

« ...dès que l'on arrive à faire abstraction de ses particularités, le travail peut se révéler très productif. »

Natasha continua à le fusiller du regard, testant la véracité de ses propos. Enfin, ils atteignirent le 136ème étage.

« Votre bureau est dans cette direction, suivez moi. »

Sans un mot, Natasha l'accompagna, dressant dans sa tête un plan précis des lieux et le nombre de personnes présentes à l'étage. Il la mena jusqu'à une porte en contre-plaquée encadrée par des murs de verre.

« Je suis désolé, on n'a pas encore apposé votre nom sur la porte mais... euh... nous avons pris l'habitude d'attendre au moins la fin de la première semaine avant de le faire. Pas de raison de gâcher les ressources de l'entreprise pour des gens qui ne restent pas, hein ? Euh, je veux dire que... euh... Le bureau de Mr Poulbot est juste là. Je vais vous présenter, venez. »

Mr Couteleux frappa rapidement à la porte qu'il avait indiquée et la poussa sans attendre de réponse. En entrant dans la pièce, Natasha repéra immédiatement l'énorme bureau qui faisait face à l'immense baie vitrée sur leur droite. La deuxième chose qu'elle évalua fut la grande trace de stylo en travers du papier abandonné sur le bureau. La troisième chose qu'elle établit fut la présence d'une personne sous le bureau, si on en jugeait par les chaussures de haute couture qui dépassait.

Robert lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Arthur ? Sors de là, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

« Non. »

« Artie, » fit il en allongeant la dernière syllabe « il y a une jeune femme ici, qui est venue spécialement pour jouer avec toi.

« Tu mens. On joue toujours à des jeux chiants. »

Robert se pencha vers Natasha. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passe bien, il est juste un peu timide. Il est de bonne humeur là. »

« Et d'abord, c'est qui ? »

« Elle s'appelle Natalie Gallows, c'est elle qui va t'aider à partir de maintenant. Sois gentil avec elle, Artie. » Puis il se leva, passa derrière Natasha en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne lui attrape le bras et le force à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance. » répondit-il nerveusement. « Tout ira bien vous verrez. Évitez juste... les mouvements brusques, d'accord ? » Il se dégagea et quitta le bureau rapidement.

Au son de la porte qui claque, ''Artie'' quitta son refuge pour observer à la dérobée Natalie. Les mains agrippant le bord du bureau, on ne distinguait que le haut de son crâne jusqu'à ses yeux. Natasha lui donnait environs 35 ans, des cheveux bruns et un esprit dérangé.

« Tu as des bonbons ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natasha ne sut comment répondre. « N... Non. »

« Émilie avait toujours des bonbons, elle. »

« ... »

« Tu ramèneras des bonbons ? »

« Je vais vous laisser. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de travail et je dois commencer le mien. » Natasha se leva.

Le visage d'Artie se décomposa. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ! » accusa t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je... »

« Je comprends ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un comme moi ! Je ne suis qu'un PDG ! Je demande aux autres de travailler pour moi et je fais quoi moi ? J'ai licencié des tas de gens et maintenant ils me détestent ! Je le mérite ! Je... »

« Artie ! _Artie !_ Calmez vous ! »

« Ne m'appelez pas Artie ! Seuls les gens qui m'aiment peuvent m'appeler Artie et personne ne n'aime ! »

« Mr Poulbot ! Je vais juste dans le bureau d'à côté ! »

De grosses larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. « Vous m'appelez par mon nom de famille... On n'est même pas proche et vous me détestez déjà ! Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. »

Natasha le regarda un instant alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son bureau en pleurant. « Arthur... » Elle fit une pause pour voir comment l'homme réagissait à ce prénom. « Arthur, je vous promet de revenir, d'accord ? Je viens tout juste d'être engagée après tout... Je suis juste à côté. »

Le regard d'Arthur changea. « Vous voulez me voler ma collection d'art, c'est ça, hein ? » Il était devenu suspicieux.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ingénieux mais je ne tomberais pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Je vais vous garder... mais uniquement pour vous avoir à l'oeil. Vous m'entendez ? Je vous surveille ! »

Natasha quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda un instant la porte qu'elle venait de fermer avant de traverser l'étage d'un pas ferme. En atteignant les ascenseurs, elle remarqua plusieurs personnes échanger de l'argent. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Elle n'eut pas besoin de monter dans l'ascenseur quand la personne qu'elle recherchait lui adressa la parole.

« Que faites vous Natalie ? » lui demanda Couteleux en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Natasha se tourna lentement vers lui. « Monsieur Couteleux... » dit elle avec une fausse gentillesse. « Je voulais vous voir justement. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Elle l'entraîna dans un couloir peu fréquenté. « J'espère que c'est une blague que vous faites à tous les nouveaux venus. »

« Que.. Quelle blague ? »

« Ce numéro dans le bureau. »

« Je... Non... Ce n'est pas une blague... Je... »

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement vos conneries, je vous jure que je vous tabasserais à mort avec le trombone que vous gardez si précieusement dans votre poche de poitrine. »

Les yeux de Robert s'écarquillèrent. « Est-il seulement possible de battre quelqu'un à mort avec un trombone ? »

Natasha lui adressa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. « Je m'amuserais en essayant. »

« Je suis désolé mais vous venez bien de rencontrer Mr Poulbot. » dit il en regardant ses chaussures.

Natasha le regarda froidement un moment avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle fit soudain demi-tour en atteignant le couloir qui menait à son bureau sous les yeux indiscrets des personnes qui travaillaient à cet étage. Elle se dirigea droit vers l'homme qui avait accepté de l'argent quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle n'attrape son oreille et le plaque face contre la photocopieuse.

« Combien ? »

« De... De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Combien ? » répéta t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

« 500 dollars. »

« Quel était le pari ? »

« Je... je.. »

« Concentre toi ! » dit-elle en cognant la tête de l'homme contre la photocopieuse déclenchant ainsi un flash de lumière tandis que le visage écrasé de l'employé était analysé par la machine.

« Ce que vous feriez en sortant du bureau. Vous êtes allée directement aux ascenseurs. J'ai gagné. »

« Aucun autre pari sur mon compte restera impuni. C'est la seule et unique fois où je tolérerai ce genre de comportement. » annonça t-elle aux gens qui l'observaient complètement abasourdis. « Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau de bienvenue. » ajouta t-elle en indiquant la poignée de billets qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle rejoignit ensuite son bureau dans un silence complet qui ne fut brisé que par une personne incrédule chuchotant ''Est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu prendre l'argent ? Moi je n'ai rien remarqué...''. Robert jeta son trombone dans la corbeille la plus proche.

* * *

Au même moment, à la tour des Avengers, un bébé était atteint d'un fou rire. James était assis sur le canapé, entouré de coussins, agitant ses petites mains pour essayer d'attraper les cheveux de Thor. Chaque fois que Thor s'approchait, accroupi à côté du canapé, James était secoué par des rires exubérants. Surtout lorsqu'il réussissait son objectif et qu'une exclamation de douleur échappait au Dieu du Tonnerre. Thor était en réalité en train de chercher la télécommande afin de pouvoir regarder un film et luttait chaque fois un peu plus pour récupérer ses cheveux si il avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près de James.

Bruce s'approcha de la paire en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à son tour, une compote et une petite cuillère à la main.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Je cherche la télécommande, Bruce. » expliqua Thor.

« As tu regardé sur la table basse ? »

« Oui. »

« Dessous ? »

« Oui. »

« Sous les coussins ? »

« Oui. Ainsi que les autres meubles de la pièce, la salle à manger et la cuisine. »

« Oh. » répondit Bruce en ouvrant la compote. James qui l'avait vu faisait des sons qui ressemblaient étrangement à ''Miam-miam''. Bruce lui donna une cuillerée qu'il apprécia tellement qu'il sourit alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

Bruce récupéra d'une main experte, tout ce qui avait la malchance de quitter prématurément la bouche de James.

« Vous avez vu Clint ? » demanda Tony en créant une bourrasque de vent en entrant précipitament dans le salon.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Et Steve ? »

« Je l'ai vu en compagnie de Darcy. Elle lui fait écouter de la musique si j'ai bien compris. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Fantastique. » soupira Tony en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? »

« Serait-ce un ton soupçonneux que j'entends ? »

« Ta perspicacité ne cesse de me surprendre. » déclara sarcastiquement Bruce.

Tony prit un air pensif. « C'est vrai que je suis perspicace, ça vient avec le génie. » convint-il avec un air satisfait.

Bruce soupira avant d'insister, tout en continuant à nourrir James. « Qu'as tu fait, Tony ? »

« Il est possible que les sous-vêtements de Clint aient été échangé avec ceux de Natasha. Et ceux de Steve avec ceux de Clint. En conséquence de quoi, on pourrait penser que Natasha ait hérité des caleçons de Steve. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Comment pourrais-je être au courant de ce genre de chose ? »

« Euh... peut-être parce que tu en es le seul responsable ? »

« Ah... oui. » répondit Tony avec l'air de n'y avoir pensé qu'à l'instant.

C'est à cet instant que Thor passa la main sous les fesses de James pour y chercher la télécommande, mettant ainsi à portée du bébé une de ses mèches blondes. Que James s'empressa d'attraper.

« Aouch ! » sursauta Thor.

James trouva le son si drôle qu'en éclatant de rire, l'entièreté de ce qui était dans sa bouche recouvrit le visage de Thor. Le cerveau des trois hommes se mit soudainement sur pause et restèrent figés dans la même position pendant que James continuait à rire en tirant sur la mèche de Thor.

Thor dégagea finalement son bras, tenant victorieusement la télécommande, dégoulinant de compote de pommes.

« Oooh... » retentit soudain une voix depuis le pas de la porte. « Il est trop mignoooon... J'en veux un tout pareil ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole.

« _Jane ? _» demanda Thor alarmé en essuyant une coulée de compote de son oeil.

Jane se tourna vers Thor avec un grand sourire. « Il est adorable, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda t-elle rhétoriquement. « Tu as quelque chose sur la joue, chéri, tu devrais t'en occuper avant de ruiner la carpette. » ajouta t-elle en s'agenouillant devant un James encore gazouillant.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour l'informer qu'il y allait de ce pas, Tony pour lui apprendre que le terme de ''carpette'' ne rendait pas justice à son tapis Syrien à 4000 dollars pièce et Bruce parce qu'il pensait qu'il était important d'expliquer pourquoi et comment Thor s'était retrouvé couvert de compote.

Aucun d'eux n'eut l'occasion d'accomplir leur but quand un cri de pure rage et frustration retentit.

« TONY ! »

Tony leva la tête rapidement. « Oups... »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ! » voulut il savoir en brandissant un soutien-gorge rouge tout en arrivant à grand pas, en serviette de bain.

« Hé mec » répondit nonchalamment Tony « ...si à ton âge tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu es un cas désespéré... J'aurais cru qu'avec une partenaire comme Natasha, tu serais au courant de ces choses. D'ailleurs, ça a l'air d'être sa taille... »

« Je sais ! C'est le _sien _! » hurla Clint hystériquement.

« Tu sais, » répliqua Tony calmement « le fait que tu saches ça, appuie ma théorie selon laquelle toi et Natasha... Je dirais même que cela prouve que... »

Tony fut coupé par la tape sur l'arrière du crâne que Bruce lui envoya. En réponse, Tony lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne dura que le temps que le scientifique lui indique d'un geste de la tête de regarder Clint. Qui semblait clairement sur le point de fourrer la légère pièce de tissu au fond de la gorge de Tony. À court de mots, Tony ne savait quoi faire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balades avec un de mes sous-vêtements, Clint ? » demanda soudainement Steve qui venait d'arriver, Darcy le suivant de près.

« Et à moitié nu. » rajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Pas que ça me dérange, pas du tout, mais si tu as besoin d'un avis vestimentaire, je te conseille de coller à ceux qui sont pour les hommes. » dit-elle en jeta un coup d'oeil significatif au soutien-gorge qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

« Posez lui la question à lui ! » dit-il en quittant la pièce exaspéré, pointant du doigt Tony.

* * *

...o...

Et voilà qui conclue ce fabuleux, formidable et fantastique chapitre. (auto-congratulation powa !) ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir que vous êtes du même avis que moi ! ;)

À bientôt ! ^^


	9. Rivendel

**Disclaimer :** C'est tout à moi, j'ai décidé, un point c'est tout. :p

**Note :** Un chapitre un peu spécial... vous verrez ;)

Ah! Et je voulais répondre à une question d'une review anonyme (qui m'a fait plaisir, en fait, elle me font toutes plaisir et j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui prennent la peine d'en laisser, signée ou non). Dans le chapitre précédent, James n'a pas de ''sursaut magique'' et la raison en est que je voulais montrer qu'il était un bébé comme les autres aussi.

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes un peu perdu dans le dialogue à la fin du chapitre... C'est un peu voulu. Histoire qu'on se mette un moment dans la peau de Nick Fury. ;)

* * *

**Rivendel**

* * *

Assise à son magnifique bureau au 136ème étage, Natasha essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions afin de ne pas laisser échapper par inadvertance son exaspération et sa frustration. Une semaine qu'elle occupait son poste, une semaine, et elle songeait déjà à avorter la mission.

Entre les tâches barbantes qu'elle était obligée d'effectuer et son patron complètement frappé, les autres employés la scrutaient tellement qu'aucune avancée n'avait été réalisée dans l'enquête.

Enfin... ce n'était pas totalement vrai. _Tony_ avait enfin terminé les analyses des cendres que Fury lui avait promis. Il avait fallu attendre des semaines avant de retrouver leurs traces, chez un collectionneur très glauque, et deux de plus avant que Tony ne mette la main dessus. Tony parlait encore et encore, sans relâche, du fait que le SHIELD avait tenu à faire ses propres analyses avant de lui confier les cendres.

Et tout ce qu'ils avaient put en tirer était l'assurance que l'homme était bel et bien mort.

Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait décidé d'usurper l'identité d'un criminel pour cacher ses activités du gouvernement. On n'avait pas à faire à un grand esprit, était tout ce que l'on pouvait en conclure.

Un bip strident sortit Natasha de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qui était affiché.

SHIELD – **BRECHE DE SECURITE. LOKI REPERE À ST LOUIS. AGENTS ATTENDEZ VOS ORDRES. **

Puis un nouveau bip. SHIELD – **AVENGERS DECOLAGE IMMEDIAT.**

« Merde. » murmura Natasha en cherchant une excuse qui lui permettrait de quitter les lieux sans sembler suspect.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Natasha décrocha rapidement.

« Chéri, c'est toi ? » demanda t-elle en mettant le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Agent Coulson à l'appareil. »

« Je suis soulagée de t'entendre, chéri, je pensais justement à toi. »

« Vous êtes au courant de la situation, Agent Romanoff ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu ton message. C'est terrible, tu veux que je vienne ? » Seul son entraînement permettait à Natasha de ne pas laisser l'espoir et l'excitation dans sa voix et de garder un ton inquiet et concerné.

« Non. Votre mission à long terme est plus importante, vous devez garder votre couverture. »

« Je t'assure, mon coeur, que ça ne poserait aucun problème pour moi de venir te soutenir dans cette épreuve. »

« Vous avez reçu vos ordres, Agent Romanoff. »

« Très bien, si tu penses que ça va aller. À ce soir, _mon chéri. _» Natasha était une des rares personne à pouvoir faire sonner des mots d'amour comme des menaces.

Natasha referma son portable d'un coup sec, encore plus frustrée que tout à l'heure et elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de se détendre en frappant Loki.

Juste à ce moment là, Mr Poulbot passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte de bureau.

« Bonbon ? » demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Il en reçu trois entre les deux yeux avec suffisement de force pour le renvoyer dans le couloir. Il dû se montrer satisfait ou suffisement effrayé puisqu'il ne revint pas voir Natasha.

_Bip._ Natasha baissa les yeux pour voir pourquoi on avait l'audace de continuer à lui envoyer des messages alors qu'elle venait _tout juste _d'être _mise sur la touche._

CLINT – **Je te tiens au courant de la situation.**

NATASHA – **Merci. **Et elle le pensait vraiment. Ça la tuait de ne pas être sur le terrain avec son équipe.

CLINT – **James est avec Darcy. On est en route pour St Louis.**

Natasha se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'inutilité de ces informations. Même si elle était soulagée d'apprendre que James n'avait pas été confié à Fury.

CLINT – **Oui, je vais en venir au point qui t'intéresse vraiment. Loki est en train de recruter des pantins.**

NATASHA – **Je croyais que son sceptre ne marchait que grâce au Tesseract.** Répondit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils, laissant non-dit ses questions et suppositions. Est-ce que Loki avait repris le Tesseract ? A t-il trouvé un autre moyen ?

CLINT – **Vrai. Il teste l'hypnose d'après nos caméra de sécurité.**

STARK – **Dites donc les tourtereaux, vous n'avez pas une mission respective à vous occuper ?**

CLINT – **Je croyais que la ligne était sécurisée...**

NATASHA – **Occupe toi de tes affaires Stark.**

STARK – **Le SHIELD ne pourra jamais sécuriser ses communications de mon génie. Et si un de mes coéquipier est distrait, cela devient mes affaires.**

NATASHA – **Tu arrives à faire rentrer ton ego dans ton armure Tony ?**

STARK – **C'est le doré, ça amincit, c'est pour ça que tu as des doutes.**

BRUCE – **Vous avez fini les enfants ? Le Captain aimerait que tout le monde se concentre.**

CLINT – **Même Banner pirate les communications ?!**

STARK – **Pas du tout. Il n'a pas mon génie. J'ai mis cette conversation en mode forum. Même Rogers pourrait participer s'il daignait rattraper son retard technologique.**

CLINT – **Steve a raison. Loki semble attirer de la foule. Ça risque d'être délicat de l'appréhender.**

STARK – **C'est pas ma faute si un amoureux transit n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa bien-aimée et pianotait sur son téléphone portable au lieu de prêter attention à notre estimé Chef d'équipe.**

CLINT – **Stark, pour la centième fois : il n'y a rien entre Natasha et moi !**

STARK – **C'est ça... continuez de le nier, peut-être que vous finirez par y croire.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il reçut promptement deux bonbons dans la figure et émit un cri de surprise mêlée de douleur.

« Oh ! Pardon, j'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit des papiers sans un mot en se tenant le front.

« Merci. » le remercia t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait. Elle haussa les épaules devant le comportement du jeune homme. Un coursier quelconque mais Natasha fit quand même l'effort de se souvenir de son visage. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Darcy surveillait James distraitement. Les Avengers lui avaient laissé l'enfant sans explication avant de partir comme si ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Jane l'avait chassée du laboratoire, en disant que ce n'était pas la place d'un bébé. Darcy était plutôt d'accord avec elle, quand on voyait à quoi l'enfance de Jane... et Tony avait ressemblée, toujours à traîner avec leurs pères respectifs dans ce genre d'environnement. Tous deux maintenant de brillants scientifiques mais inaptes en relation humaine à différents niveaux.

Darcy avait allumé la télé sur CNN et gardait un oeil sur Twiter et Facebook à l'aide de son téléphone portable et de son Mac. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle les Avengers étaient partis aussi rapidement, elle la découvrirait.

James émit un son situé entre le gloussement et le cri d'excitation. Darcy lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur ses écrans. Il essayait de mettre son pied dans sa bouche. Rien d'important.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué était la mouche qui s'était posé sur ledit pied. Rapidement rejoint par un petit papillon, puis une nouvelle mouche. James gloussait franchement à présent, à mesure que les insectes se rassemblaient autour de lui.

Darcy ne lui accorda pas un regard, absorbée qu'elle était à suivre les réseaux sociaux pour un indice de ce qui se passait.

Une araignée posa sa patte velue sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Darcy fit un bond impressionnant, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'affala piteusement deux mètres plus loin, une main sur le coeur pour se remettre de ses émotions. L'énorme araignée traversa tranquillement le clavier, aussi légère qu'un souffle sur les touches. Darcy la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle rejoignait la congrégation d'insectes déjà rassemblés autour ou sur James. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise puis d'horreur alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de la situation.

« Nom de Dieu ! » Jura t-elle.

Elle se releva rapidement, attrapa l'enfant qui se bidonnait sous les aisselles et le porta à bout de bras jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle le posa dans l'évier et ouvrit les robinets, ajustant la température d'une manière experte. Elle passa ensuite James sous le jet d'eau délogeant ainsi ses nouveaux amis. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût de James qui commença à geindre, fâché de perdre ses compagnons si amusants. Cela ne dura pas cependant grâce à Darcy qui le distrait en chantant une comptine tout en utilisant une main comme marionnette.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à St Louis...

« Il va falloir que tu nous suives calmement, Loki. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de fuir. » commença Captain America.

Loki quitta des yeux la jeune femme qu'il essayait d'hypnotiser avec un pendule mais qui ne faisait que lui sourire poliment. Il remarqua immédiatement le reste des Avengers qui l'avaient encerclé mais fit comme si de rien n'était, tandis que les Avengers mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de commentaires à propos des pièces qui avaient été jetées aux pieds de Loki par les passants. Chose qui n'était pas facile pour Tony, mais son silence pouvait facilement être expliqué par le fou rire qu'il essayait de refouler.

Lentement, Loki prit une pose de combat ressemblant à un mélange de kung fu et de boxe, le corps partiellement tourné vers Steve, les pieds écartés -l'un vers son opposant, l'autre servant d'appui en arrière-, la main droite tendu devant son corps, la gauche au niveau de son coeur. Les paumes semi-ouvertes, étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Dangereux, sans aucun doute mais pas réellement menaçant. C'est comme si il attendait de voir quel serait le prochain mouvement des Avengers, plutôt que de chercher à se battre. Tout en se tenant prêt.

D'une manière presque imperceptible, la main droite de Loki, paume vers le ciel, s'éleva à hauteur du visage de Steve.

« Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda Steve dont le corps tendu était également prêt à l'action.

Sans dire un mot, Loki tourna doucement sa main droite vers le bas. Qui laissa échapper un éclat doré. Captain America recula vivement d'un pas en levant son bouclier.

De deux doigts fins, s'échappait une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une petite boule dorée.

« Tu n'entends plus que ma voix... » s'exprima enfin Loki d'une voix basse.

Les yeux de Steve passèrent du pendule qui se balançait rythmiquement au visage sérieux de Loki.

« Concentre toi sur ma voix, tu n'entends plus que moi... je suis ton Nouvel Univers... »

« Bwahahahahaha ! » Un choc sourd accompagna ce rire. « HahahaHaa ! »

Bruce se tourna vers le bruit pour découvrir Tony plié en deux, un genoux à terre (ce qui expliquait le bruit sourd), riant à gorge déployée. Clint se tourna légèrement de la scène, tout en gardant un oeil sur Loki qui imperturbable continuait.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu vas t'endormir... Seule ma voix te parviens... Tu n'écoutes plus que moi... Je suis ton Nouvel Univers... »

« WahahahaAHAHA ! » puis les rires furent entrecoupés par un manque de souffle avant de reprendre de plus belle.

« SILENCE ! » hurla soudainement Loki faisant sursauter son public.

« Hic ! » hoqueta Tony en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

« Ok. » intervint Bruce. « La suite de cette représentation est privée. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande de vous éloigner, s'il vous plaît. Nous vous remercions pour vos généreuses donations. »

« BwahahahahaHuc ! Dona-haha-tion ?! Hic ! »

« Ta gueule, Tony. »

« C'est ju-huhu-ste trop fort ! »

« Ferme la. »

Tony reprit son sérieux grâce à la force de sa volonté. Il se tenait à présent dignement debout, son armure rouge et or réfléchissant la lumière. « Loki le Clodo sonne bien plus vrai, à mon avis. »

La silhouette de Clint se gondola brièvement. Bruce se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Pourquoi fais tu cela, mon frère ? » intervint Thor avec son éternelle question.

« Pour la même raison que d'habitude, Minus, pour tenter de conquérir le Monde. »

« _Minus ? _» Articula silencieusement Thor, dérouté.

« Et quel est le bilan, jusqu'à présent, Cloki ? »

Loki jeta un regard assassin vers le millionnaire. « Je perfectionne encore ma technique. »

Clint fut de nouveau traversé par un rire silencieux.

« La meilleure question » commença Steve qui n'avait pas quitté Loki des yeux. « serait de savoir _ce_ _qu_'il fait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Cap' ? » demanda Clint.

« Entre les moments où il fait_exprès_de se faire repérer par le SHIELD, on ne connaît pas ses activités. Qu'as tu fais Loki ? » reprit il en regardant le Maître des Mensonges dans les yeux.

« J'ai visité... la plupart du temps... _Ce Monde est, en vérité, empli de lieux sombres mais il y en a beaucoup de beaux, et quoique dans tous les pays l'amour se mêle souvent d'afflictions, il n'en devient peut-être que plus grand. _Et j'ai adopté un chien. Filou. »

« Filou ? »

« C'est son nom. »

« Pfff... » pouffa Iron Man. « Très viril. Ça va très bien avec ta nouvelle personnalité, Cloki. »

« Comment va mon neveu, James ? » reprit Loki avec un regard froid. « Oh ! Et mon cadeau ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait cessé d'être têtue et accepté de rester dans la tour. Ou alors elle est morte. Soit l'un, soit l'autre. Qu'a t-elle choisi ? »

Les Avengers se tendirent à nouveaux.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les Avengers se trouvaient autour d'une table à bercer des mugs de café d'un air pathétique. Un poing véhément s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Loki nous a échappé _**une nouvelle fois !? **_» hurlait le Directeur Fury.

Natasha se tenait dans un coin, une tasse réchauffant ses mains, elle observait la scène curieusement.

« Désolé... » s'excusa Bruce en réponse.

« Règle n°6. » marmonna Tony en tentant de percer la noirceur de sa tasse de café.

Fury l'ignora. Bruce en revanche releva vivement la tête pour regarder Tony. Les autres Avengers furent un peu plus discret en contemplant pensivement l'égocentrique. Clint sembla arriver à une décision et échangea un sourire suffisant avec Natasha. La rousse leva les yeux aux ciel mais acquiesça imperceptiblement. Tony qui avait suivit l'échange leur adressa un clin d'oeil. Bruce ferma les yeux brièvement, comme pour rassembler son courage ou se retenir de leur interdire de faire une bêtise. Probablement un mélange des deux.

« RAPPORT ! » exigea Fury. « Je me fous de vos excuses ! Je veux des réponses ! Où est-ce que vous avez foiré ?! Encore ! »

« Il a toujours deux coups d'avance. » expliqua Steve. « Il prévoit nos moindres déplacements. Il choisit l'endroit des rencontres, les circonstances, tout. Quelque soit le scénario, il a une dizaine de plans pour s'en sortir. »

« Ouai... » approuva Tony « ce serait bien qu'il joue une de nos partitions pour une fois. Une qui n'implique pas la présence de ''_Filou_''... »

Plusieurs grognements approbateurs lui répondirent. Coulson se pencha sur l'image 3D que les Avengers avaient ramenée avec eux. Elle représentait un immense molosse aux poils noirs et aux yeux rouges, possédant deux énormes canines qui dépassaient de vingt bons centimètres de sa gueule. Pas si grand que ça quand on savait que ''Filou'' avait la taille d'un grand poney (1m50 au garrot). Filou avait semé la débandade chez les Avengers. Steve arborait d'ailleurs un bandage impressionnant sur le bras gauche suite à une morsure du monstre. Clint avait plusieurs côtes cassées qui dataient du moment où la monstruosité avait accourue plein d'entrain vers son maître, éjectant tout sur son passage, objets comme humains. Tony n'avait pas eu la tête arrachée seulement parce que -comme il le disait lui-même si bien- la conception de son armure relevait du génie. Et Hulk... Hulk était apparemment allergique aux toutous d'un mètre cinquante. Il avait été pris d'une telle crise d'éternuements, qu'il avait quasiment tué Thor d'un coup de tête dévastateur.

« On devrait appliquer la règle n°16, mes amis. » le soutint Bruce.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, arborant à présent un sourire amusé en observant Fury du coin de l'oeil. Coulson fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de ses agents mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Steve observa son équipe silencieusement. Fury se contenta de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Ce... chien n'explique pas tout ! On peut savoir pourquoi _un de mes __agents_ a cru bon d'_envoyer des sms_ pendant un face à face avec l'ennemi? »

Clint prit un air coupable mais ses yeux gardèrent leur éclat amusé. Comme s'il savait que le meilleur restait à venir. « C'est à cause de la règle n°1, monsieur. » répondit-il succinctement.

Avant que Fury ne puisse laisser échapper sa colère et sa frustration, Natasha prit la parole. « Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ? » demanda t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Le regard assassin de Fury se posa sur elle. La réceptrice.

« Clint a posté un message sur Twitter par erreur. » intervint une voix claire.

Tony se renfonça dans son siège. « Ah. C'est donc la raison de ta présence, Darcy, tu as intercepté ce Twit... »

Darcy passa nerveusement une main dans ses boucles noires et adressa un regard d'excuse à Clint. Fury n'avait toujours pas quitté Natasha de son regard noir.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé utile de l'encourager dans cette entreprise, agent Romanoff ? »

Natasha prit une gorgée de café avant de répondre à la question. En regardant Clint droit dans les yeux. « À cause de la règle n°3, Commandant. »

Seuls Darcy et Tony ne prirent pas la peine de cacher leurs sourires. L'Agent Coulson resta impassible pendant que Steve baissait vivement la tête vers la table et que Bruce levait sa tasse afin de masquer l'étirement significatif de leurs lèvres.

« Pour ma défense, » reprit Clint « j'invoquerais la règle n°18. »

Fury ayant dépassé les limites de sa patience, frappa de nouveau la table violemment.

« Hé ! Règle n°23 ! » s'exclama Tony en sauvant sa tasse de café.

Fury avait l'air prêt à l'étrangler tout de suite et maintenant. Un toussotement lui rappela la présence de témoins dans la pièce.

« Quoi ?! » adressa t-il à Coulson, l'auteur du toussotement.

« Le Conseil souhaiterait vous parler, monsieur. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Dois-je...? »

« Faites. »

L'ensemble des occupants de la pièce se tourna vers les écrans de la pièce où bientôt les Membres du Conseil apparaissaient.

« Mesdames, Messieurs. » les accueillit Fury avec un hochement de tête.

« Commandant. » répondirent-ils de la même manière. « Nous désirons éclaircir certains points sur les derniers évènements qui sont survenus. »

« Oui » renchérit une femme « la première de nos inquiétudes est la suivante : Y a t-il une raison spécifique pour laquelle Loki est toujours en liberté ? »

« Parce qu'il est sournois ? » offrit Tony.

« Nous avons décidé de vous donner carte blanche pour neutraliser Loki. Nous voulons le retirer de l'équation. Définitivement. »

« Attendez... Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'y aller un peu fort ? » intervint Bruce.

« Il est une inconvenance que nous devons éliminer, Dr Banner. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de soutenir Loki et finir par avoir mon nom sur une liste de gens que le gouvernement veut enfermer -il y aurait trop de communistes à mon goût- ... mais je pense que Banner a raison. Si on y regarde bien, les seuls dégâts que l'on a put associer à Loki sont matériels. Pas de victime connue depuis qu'il est revenue sur Terre. »

« Nous pensons qu'il prépare quelque chose. »

Secrètement Tony était d'accord. Il haussa les épaules. « Où sont vos preuves ? Sur quoi basez vous vos hypothèses ? »

« Vous êtes tenus d'obéir à ce Conseil, Mr Stark. » le rabroua un homme dans l'ombre.

Tony prit une pause relaxée en se calant dans son siège. « En fait non. Je ne suis qu'un consultant. Et bientôt au dessus de vos moyens. » les menaça Tony.

« Excusez moi. » interrompit Thor « Êtes-vous en train de planifier l'assassinat _de mon frère_ ? »

Un silence gêné s'établit. « Il est mauvais. » justifia l'un des membres du Conseil.

« Il ne l'a pas toujours été. » contra Thor. « _Car rien n'est mauvais au début. Même lui ne l'était pas. _»

« Vous ne voyez pas la vue d'ensemble. » l'accusa un autre Membre.

« _Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. _» contrecarra Phil.*

« Il mérite ce sort. » insista l'homme.

« Il mérite _la mort_, vous voulez dire. Utilisons les bons mots... histoire qu'on se comprenne bien. » corrigea Tony.

« Oui ! » s'énerva l'homme. « Il mérite la mort ! »

« _Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts la vie. Pouvez vous la leur rendre ? _» interrogea Steve « _Non ? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompts à dispenser morts et jugements. _»

« Ouai... » marmonna tout bas Clint « Beaucoup de gens sont en vie parce qu'il est illégal de leur tirer dessus, on en a quelques exemples juste sous nos yeux. » Il marqua une courte pause pensive pendant que Captain America et l'homme s'engageait dans un concours de regard. « Mais je n'ai pas toujours suivi les Lois... » continua t-il spéculativement pour son seul bénéfice.

« Vous savez » reprit Tony « les gens qui se salissent les mains ont encore des choses à faire... peut-être que vous devriez continuer à réfléchir à ce que vous _pourriez_ faire.»

Le Conseil se déconnecta d'un air vexé, mêlé de désir meurtrier.

« Il faut garder la règle n°8 à l'esprit quand on a à faire à eux... » reprit Clint comme si de rien n'était.

« Personnellement, dans ce cas de figure précis, je préfère appliquer _l'autre_ règle n°3. » défendit Thor, se joignant au jeu.

Tony se tourna vivement vers lui. « Moi j'utilise tout le temps cette règle. » précisa t-il avec brusquerie.

« Ça c'est parce que tu es paranoïaque, Tony. » l'informa Natasha.

« Elle explique aussi ton inhabilité à interagir normalement avec le reste du genre humain. » renchérit Bruce.

« Hé ! Je trouve que ma suspicion est une de mes meilleures qualités ! »

« Ce n'est pas la plus rebutante » acquiesça Steve « mais n'oublie pas de cultiver les autres. Règle n°5, Tony, règle n°5. »

« Vous avez de la chance » siffla dangereusement Fury « que vous veniez tout juste de me débarrasser du Conseil parce que si vous continuez ce petit jeu, la prochaine fois que je vous aurais croisé vous seriez tous pendus au plafond par les oreilles. J'attendais mieux de votre part, Rogers. »

Sur ce, Fury quitta la pièce dans un mouvement flou de tissus noir. Coulson se pencha sur un dossier ouvert sur la table devant lui et sembla se désintéresser complètement de la situation. Les autres se tournèrent vers leur Chef d'équipe.

« Woah Steve ! » s'exclama Clint « Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par la roulette russe... Tu n'as pas de bol, si je puis me permettre, premier essai et Fury t'explose... »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à participer ? » demanda avec curiosité Bruce.

Steve leur adressa un sourire satisfait. « La règle n°15. » _**Toujours travailler en équipe.**_

L'agent Coulson referma son dossier et se leva, la chaise émettant un léger grincement sur le sol. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous prochainement, Miss Lewis, êtes vous libre demain vers 9h ? » Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce avant de poursuivre. « Messieurs, Agents... puis-je vous demander d'appliquer la règle n°45 ? Et je ne parle pas littéralement, je veux des solutions, trouvez-en. » _**règle n°45, nettoyer le désordre que l'on cause.**_

Les Avengers le regardèrent passer la porte, stupéfaits.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a su ? » murmura Clint. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a compris toute la conversation ? »

Seule Darcy n'avait pas l'air surprise des connaissances télévisuelles de Phil Coulson...

* * *

...o...

* * *

*Vous savez... Phil _Coulson. _^^

Coucou ! désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant deux semaines.

En fait, je suppose que j'ai une assez longue note de bas de page à écrire. Tout d'abord, les phrases en italique (celle de plus de trois mots) sont des citations d'un livre très célèbre que je suis sûre avez reconnu (ou alors vous avez vu l'adaptation cinématographique), _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

En ce qui concerne les ''règles'', elles ne sont pas non plus de moi mais de la série télévisé, NCIS.

Pour les curieux, je vais lister les règles que j'ai utilisées dans ce chapitre ^^

_règle n°1_ : Ne jamais doubler son partenaire.

_règle n°3 _: Ne jamais être injoignable.

_l'autre règle n°3_ : Ne croyez pas ce qu'on vous dit. Vérifiez.

_règle n°5 _: Ne gâche pas ce qui est bon.

_règle n°6 _: Ne t'excuse pas, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

_règle n°8_ : Ne jamais rien tenir pour acquis.

_règle n°15_ : Toujours travailler en équipe.

_règle n°16_ : Si quelqu'un pense avoir le dessus, démontre lui le contraire.

_règle n°18_ : Il vaut mieux demander pardon que la permission.

_règle n°23_ : Ne touche pas à mon (au) café (d'un marine) si tu veux vivre.

_règle n°45_ : Nettoyer le désordre que l'on cause.

Merci d'avoir lu, tout ça ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, à bientôt ! ;)

Revieeeew ?


	10. Journée typique

**Disclaimer :** Vous connaissez la chanson ^^

**Note :** Juste une pensée qui m'est venue comme ça... À quoi ressemble la journée des Avengers, quand ils ne sont pas en mission pour sauver le monde ?

* * *

**Une journée typique**

* * *

_7h00, dans les chambres des quartiers des Avengers..._

Thor ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir sa bien-aimée qui l'observait fixement.

Clint entama sa 58ème pompe.

Darcy éteignit son réveil sans ouvrir un seul oeil.

Bruce glissa hors de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

James émit un bruit de succion dans son sommeil.

Natasha mit la dernière touche à son maquillage.

Steve sortit de la douche.

Tony alla se coucher.

* * *

_7h15, quartiers des Avengers..._

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Thor après 15 minutes de silence.

Clint fit jouer ses muscles en se regardant dans le miroir après avoir terminé une séance de 200 pompes.

Darcy grogna quand son deuxième réveil se mit en marche.

Bruce, hagard, enfila une chaussette.

James eut la chance de voir un arc-en-ciel dans son rêve.

Natasha ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir le jus d'orange.

Steve appuya sur le bouton de mise en route de la cafetière.

Tony émit un ronflement sonore.

* * *

_5 minutes plus tard..._

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit Thor, énamouré, en reprenant son souffle après un long baiser.

Clint sortit le nutella du placard.

Darcy alluma sa chaîne hi-fi en quittant son lit.

Bruce enfila la deuxième chaussette.

James ajouta un arbre rose au paysage de son rêve.

Natasha fit remarquer pour la n-ième fois que le nutella était loin d'être diététique et qu'un agent devait s'efforcer d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

Steve ajouta de la confiture à sa tartine qu'il plongea ensuite dans son bol de lait, ignorant les gamineries de Clint.

Tony continua de ronfler.

* * *

_7h25..._

La main de Jane descendit le long du torse parfait de son amant. « Tu sais, je vois comment tu t'occupes de James. Il t'adore et toi aussi... Tu es vraiment très doué avec un bébé et je me demandais si... Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'écria t-elle en le jetant hors du lit. « Je suis en retard ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !? » finit-elle en se ruant dans la salle de bain.

Clint entama sa deuxième tartine noyée sous le nutella en observant d'un air narquois sa coéquipière.

Darcy entra dans la cuisine, encore vêtue de son pyjama.

Bruce termina de boutonner sa chemise.

James émergea paisiblement de son rêve.

Natasha résista à l'envi de jeter son verre à la figure de son partenaire.

Steve posa une tasse à côté de la cafetière.

Tony commença enfin à récupérer de sa nuit blanche dans le labo.

* * *

_7h30, cuisine des Avengers, chambres de James et Tony._

Jane arriva dans la cuisine les joues en feu.

Thor traîna des pieds en refermant la porte de sa chambre, complètement frustré par la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées.

Clint fit remarquer à Bruce qu'il avait mal boutonné sa chemise.

Darcy eut l'air moins grognon après avoir finit son chocolat chaud.

Bruce remercia d'un signe de tête Steve, tout en remplissant de café la tasse qu'il lui avait préparée.

James se renfrogna en observant l'oiseau sur son mobile qui ne faisait que lui échapper.

Natasha fit remarquer à Clint qu'il avait du nutella tout autour de la bouche, lui.

Steve sourit à l'attention de Darcy.

Tony ne fit rien d'autre que respirer alors que James faisait sursauter tout le monde en hurlant à pleins poumons.

* * *

_8h15, laboratoire n°3 de la tour STARK_

« Je ne suis pas convaincue par votre théorie de désatomisation lors du voyage entre les galaxies, Dr Banner. Thor a des souvenirs parfaitement clairs lors de ses transferts par le Bifrost, ce qui me semble incompatible avec une désatomisation. »

« Et je maintiens » insista Bruce « qu'il est tout à fait possible que cette théorie soit valable. La vitesse de la lumière est de 299 792 458 m⋅s-1 ! Je pense que le Bisfrost est un rayon qui donne aux corps solides les propriétés de la lumière pendant la durée du voyage et qui au point focal, c'est à dire à l'arrivée, reconstruit les objets dans l'état dans lequel ils sont partis. »

Jane le considéra un instant. « Très bien, admettons. Mais le corps, les vêtements, les armes sont des objets complexes qu'il lui faut reproduire à l'identique... Le Bifrost doit posséder une mémoire des objets qu'il transporte, et je ne vois pas comment un simple rayon peut faire ça... » dit-elle d'un dubitatif.

« Vous n'avez pas précisé que le rayon était contrôlé par un gardien ? » demanda Bruce en se penchant sur des relevés de données de Jane.

Un toussotement discret fut ignoré par les deux scientifiques.

« Heimdall ? Thor m'a affirmé qu'il ne s'occupait que de la destination et d'ouvrir le Bifrost. Il n'a jamais mentionné le contrôle du voyage... » Un autre toussotement se fit entendre. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Darcy ? Tu as du mal à prendre des notes ? » demanda Jane exaspérée.

« Pas du tout. Je me demandais juste si vous aviez pris en considération la magie ? »

« D'un autre côté » reprit Jane en se tournant vers Bruce « il est possible que Thor ne sache pas réellement tout ce que fait Heimdall pour contrôler le Bifrost... »

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait put penser qu'après tout ce qu'avait vécu Jane, la magie serait une théorie acceptable, exploitable et digne d'être analysée mais non, elle s'obstinait toujours à considérer tous les aspects ''logique'' avant de seulement envisager d'intégrer dans ses recherches quelque chose qui n'a jamais été étudié ou jugé comme étant réel.

Darcy les laissa discuter encore 10 minutes avant de les couper.

« Je suis désolée Jane, Bruce, mais j'ai rendez vous avec l'agent Coulson dans 15 minutes... »

Absorbés par des diagrammes, aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de lever la tête pour lui répondre.

« Très bien, on se voit plus tard dans ce cas. » la congédia Jane.

* * *

_8h30, devant le bâtiment officiel de l'Institut de Recherches Labiles..._

« On déjeune ensemble aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas. » exigea Natasha comme une jeune mariée désireuse de passer le plus de temps possible avec son mari... ou comme un agent du SHIELD désespéré de quitter le plus tôt possible une mission qui donnait si peu de résultat.

« Non, bien sûr que je n'oublierais pas. » répondit Clint très amusé. « Je passe te prendre à 14h, c'est ça ? »

Natasha lui frappa légèrement la poitrine d'un air faussement en colère. « Tu sais très bien que je fini à midi et demi. »

« Je garderais un oeil sur ma montre. » lui assura t-il en tenant sa main contre son torse par le poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau -parce que même s'il n'avait pas tressailli quand elle lui avait asséner son coup, celui-ci n'avait rien de léger-.

Natasha reçu le message 5 sur 5, c'était l'assurance que Clint serait posté dans un immeuble avec une vue claire sur sa position. Parfaitement dans son rôle, Natasha déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Clint avant de disparaître derrière les portes automatiques de l'immeuble.

* * *

_8h45, nurserie des Avengers..._

James secouait joyeusement son hochet pendant que Steve tentait tant bien que mal de changer la couche de l'enfant. Soudain le hochet s'envola pour se retrouver aux pieds de Steve. Avec un sourire, celui-ci le ramassa et le tendit à l'enfant qui l'attrapa gaiement. Steve lutta quelques instant avec le talc dont le bouchon refusait de s'ouvrir avant d'en déposer délicatement sur les fesses de James.

En riant, James lança à nouveau son hochet qui s'écrasa une nouvelle fois aux pieds de Steve dans un bruit guilleret de grelots. Steve se baissa pour le ramasser et le rendit au bébé tout en le chatouillant. Il attrapa une couche neuve et la déplia d'une seule main avec un geste sec du poignet.

Le hochet se retrouva encore une fois aux pieds de Steve. Il le ramassa rapidement avant de soulever les pieds du bébé afin de glisser la couche sous ses fesses. James agita son hochet sous une avalanche de rire avant de le laisser échapper encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci, il atterrit au milieu de la poitrine de Steve qui s'était rapproché avant de glisser au sol. Quand James s'aperçut que Steve n'avait aucune intention de lui rendre son jouet immédiatement, il commença à s'agiter rendant impossible la fermeture de sa couche, ouvrant et fermant la main dans ce geste universel qui voulait dire ''donne !''. Comme Steve n'arrivait pas à viser correctement l'endroit où il devait coller les languettes de la couche pour la maintenir fermée, il abandonna et ramassa le hochet. Hochet qu'il ne rendit pas à James mais posa en hauteur dans le champ de vision de l'enfant. Chose qui dû lui plaire parce qu'il applaudit maladroitement d'un air excité.

Steve réussit à fermer la couche. Il attrapait le pantalon de James quand celui-ci émit un petit cri de frustration, les bras tendus vers le hochet. Une des mèches dorées de James se dressa et émit une étincelle tandis que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Le hochet s'envola de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Steve soupira. James tourna son regard vers lui. Steve ajusta le pantalon sur le petit corps de l'enfant. James tendit la main vers Steve, babillant autoritairement comme s'il avait le droit d'exiger qu'on lui rende son jouet.

* * *

_8h57, chambre de Tony Stark..._

Tony, ou plutôt le corps de Tony, émit un mouvement émanant de son pied droit sous l'impulsion de son cerveau afin que celui-ci vérifie que le corps qu'il habitait était toujours en vie.

* * *

_9h02, bureau de l'agent Coulson..._

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Lewis. »

Darcy jeta un oeil sur sa montre. « Pfff... Relax, Phil... Tu vas devenir chauve avant l'heure. »

« Asseyez vous, Miss Lewis » l'invita Coulson, imperturbable. « J'aimerais vous proposer un poste au sein du SHIELD un peu plus défini. »

« Un poste, Phil ? »

« Un travail, Miss Lewis. »

« Oh. Mais j'ai déjà un travail. Vous savez... avec Jane. »

« Oui, bien sûr. En fait, ce que je vous propose ne vous éloignerais pas du Dr Foster. Ça ne vous prendrait que trente minutes par jour. Et ce serait très bien rémunéré. »

Darcy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos recommandations, Miss Lewis. »

Darcy fronça les sourcils. « Vous voulez dire avec les règles du NCIS ? »

Coulson hocha la tête.

« Vous savez, je vous avais conseillé de regarder parce que l'équipe semblait apprécier... pas pour que vous sortiez la liste des règles de Gibbs et que vous l'appreniez par coeur. »

« Et j'apprécie le sentiment, Miss Lewis. Mais quand vous m'avez dit, et je cite, ''ça leur plaît tellement que de temps à autre, ils énoncent une des règles, vous savez, quand la situation s'y prête.'' J'ai jugé que cela s'imposait. »

« Vous voulez que je les espionne ?! » s'exclama Darcy.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous serez agent de liaison. »

« Ah oui, évidemment. Et vous voulez que... je vous informe de... leurs centres d'intérêts, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« Donc vous voulez que je les espionne. »

Coulson soupira. « C'est très bien payé. » Il poussa un morceau de papier vers la jeune femme portant le montant.

Darcy y jeta un oeil. « C'est par mois ? » demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Par semaine. »

Elle siffla entre ses dents. « Bin dis donc ! Vous avez les moyens au SHIELD ! » Coulson ne fit aucun commentaire. « Malheureusement, je vais devoir refuser... vous comprenez que ma conscience ne peut pas accepter... »

« C'est bien dommage Miss Lewis, cela aurait permis une meilleure compréhension entre les Avengers et le SHIELD. »

« Je suis désolée Phil... Sur une note plus joyeuse, je me demandais si vous aviez déjà lu les aventures d'Harry Potter ? »

L'agent Coulson se contenta de regarder fixement la jeune stagiaire.

« Non ? Je me disais que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée étant donné que Loki prend ses sources d'inspirations dans les fictions populaires. » expliqua Darcy. « Ou alors le Seigneur des Anneaux... » compléta t-elle pensivement.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda t-il vivement.

Darcy haussa les épaules. « Bah... Les gens parlent chez les Avengers, vous savez. »

« On ne devrait pas vous sous-estimer, Miss Lewis. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens le font. » répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. « Nous, à la Tour, nous passionnons pour 24 heures Chrono. C'est très prenant, je vous la conseille. » ajouta t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Merci, Miss Lewis. Appelez si vous avez d'autres... conseils. » dit-il en faisant une pause suffisamment longue pour supposer qu'il faisait de l'humour.

« À plus, Phil. » dit-elle en quittant le bureau.

* * *

_10h35, chambre de Tony..._

La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit plus insistante. Tony ne bougea pas un muscle. Jarvis annonça d'une voix claire qu'un correspondant cherchait à le joindre. Tony continua à dormir, absolument pas dérangé par le vacarme. Une balle en coton s'écrasa entre ses deux omoplates, son Intelligence Artificielle ayant décidé d'activer le réveil d'urgence. Tony tourna la tête, sans se réveiller. Une deuxième balle le toucha. Quand aucun mouvement ne fut détecté chez l'homme, une nouvelle balle fut chargée dans le canon. Des coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

« Tony ! Par les oreilles décaties du Roi d'Asgard ! Éteint ce boucan ! Tony ! » cria Thor par dessus le vacarme.

Tony fit un bond impressionnant lorsqu'une balle de tennis s'abattit avec une puissance certaine sur son épaule.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! »

Thor s'éloigna, soulagé quand Jarvis cessa le bruit.

« Miss Potts cherche à vous joindre, monsieur. »

« Hu ? Bin qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mets moi en relation ! »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Allô ? Allô ? »

« Pepper ! Mon rayon de soleil ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« Tony ! Enfin ! Cela fait vingt minutes que j'essaye de vous avoir. Que faites vous ? »

Tony regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. « Maintenant ? »

« Peu importe. » coupa Pepper. « Il faut que vous vous connectiez, monsieur Stark, j'ai besoin de votre signature. »

« Je croyais que l'avantage de vous avoir nommé PDG était que je n'avais plus à faire ce genre de basses besognes, Miss Potts. »

« C'est que vous auriez dû lire les papiers que vous avez signés. »

« Vous savez bien que je ne lis jamais les papiers que vous me tendez. »

« C'est pour ça que je peux entièrement refaire ma garde-robe tous les mois, monsieur Stark. »

« Ah. Voilà un mystère de résolu ! Je me demande toujours où disparaît mon argent ! »

« Tss... Tony, arrêtez de mentir... vous ne vous demandez _jamais_ où passe votre argent. »

« Quand vous parlez de votre garde-robe... vous incluez les sous-vêtements ? »

« Signez, Tony. » exigea Pepper sans répondre à la question.

« Je ne signerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité. »

« Oui. » soupira Pepper.

« Oui ? Oui, vous achetez de la lingerie tous les mois ou oui, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? »

« Tony... » menaça Pepper.

« J'ai signé ! » se défendit vivement Tony. « Je trouve simplement injuste d'être celui qui paye vos vêtements, _tous_ vos vêtements et de ne pas pouvoir en admirer la vue. »

« Croyez moi, Tony, vous en profitez. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du millionnaire.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises aujourd'hui, monsieur Stark. » dit-elle en guise d'au revoir.

Tony regarda son téléphone hight-tech qui émettait une tonalité. « Je ne fais _jamais_ de bêtises. »

* * *

_10h43, pont de l'héllicarier..._

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... » marmonna le directeur Fury alors qu'un frisson glacé le parcourait.

* * *

_11h04, Tour Stark..._

« Hé ! Hé ! Tony ! » cria Steve en le voyant passer du coin de l'oeil dans le couloir.

Tony fit un léger pas de danse pour revenir en arrière en entendant son nom. « Ouaip ? »

« Tu peux t'occuper de James un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

Tony prit un moment pour regarder de la tête au pied Steve qui était recouvert de talc. « Nan, j'ai autre chose à faire, désolé. »

« Tony ! » hurla Steve « To_ny ! _»

« Quoi ? » s'exaspéra Tony qui s'était arrêté pour faire face à Steve.

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

Le génie millionnaire s'appuya d'une main sur le mur, d'une attitude à la fois sûr de lui et insolente. « Ça y ressemblait drôlement pourtant. »

« Arrête de discuter et prend ce bébé. » insista Steve en tendant James vers Tony.

« Steve ? » intervint une voix fraîche « C'est toi, sous cette couche de poudre blanche ? »

Steve se mit à rougir en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Tony, Darcy qui remontait le couloir dans leur direction et qui observait maintenant la scène d'un oeil curieux. « C'est du talc. » expliqua t-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Hu-hu. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Tony ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Steve leva les yeux pour voir Tony qui essayait de se faire tout petit pour s'échapper à reculons. « Moi ? Rien. Je dois juste... » dit-il en pointant son pouce par dessus son épaule. « ...m'occuper... »

« De James. » finit Steve pour lui.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-il avec aplomb. « Je m'en suis occupé cette nuit, vous pouvez vous passez de moi pour la matinée, quand même. »

« Il a 6 mois ! » s'énerva franchement Steve. « Il fait ses nuits depuis longtemps ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la nurserie ? » s'écria Darcy en regardant par la porte ouverte le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

Les étagères étaient vides, leur contenu répandu sur le sol, les tiroirs ouverts, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé la pièce. Il y avait une empreinte de main sur la fenêtre, visible grâce à la même poudre qui couvrait Steve.

« J'ai rien fait » se défendit Steve. « C'est le hochet. »

« Pardon ? »

« Euh... Je veux dire, c'est James qui... à cause du hochet... » sa voix disparue à mesure que son embarras grandissait.

Darcy haussa un sourcil. « Oui, bien sûr, c'est tout à fait logique. Bon je vous laisse régler tout ça, les garçons. À plus. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait à la fois la retenir d'un mot et donner une explication plus satisfaisante. Il en décida autrement au dernier moment, ne tenant pas à se montrer plus ridicule encore.

« Pas si vite, Tony. » dit-il en retenant l'ingénieur par la peau du cou d'une main puissante. « On n'en a pas terminé toi et moi. »

« Stevie, mon ami... »

« Ne m'appelle pas Stevie. »

« Ce que j'essaye de dire... » reprit Tony en se tortillant dans l'espoir d'échapper à la poigne de Steve. « ... c'est que je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail... Hein, Jarvis ? »

« En fait monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de libérer votre emploi du temps jusqu'à 14h. »

« Oui mais je n'ai jamais suivi mon emploi du temps. »

« C'est parfaitement exact monsieur. Je me rappelle la fois où vous avez décider de classer vos chaussettes par ordre alphabétique de couleur à la place d'assister à cette réunion du conseil d'administration... Je dois avoir la date quelque part dans mes archives, si vous le désirez. Je peux également vous fournir d'autres exemples, qui sont fort nombreux... »

« Ça ira Jarvis. » répondit Tony « Le point a été fait. N'est ce pas, Steve ? »

« Est-ce une autre coutume Midgardienne dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » demanda curieusement Thor. « Quel est le but de ce rituel où l'on s'enduit de cette poudre pour les fesses de bébé ? »

« Oui, Steve, quel est le but de ce rituel ? » demanda narquoisement Tony.

« Raah ! » exprima le Capitaine en fourrant James dans les bras de Thor. « Débrouillez vous, je vais prendre une douche. »

Steve s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir.

« Ce n'est pas un rituel ? » demanda la voix un peu perdue de Thor.

* * *

_11h24, salon des Avengers..._

Thor était assis au milieu du salon, en face de James, un jeu étalé devant eux. Thor était en train de lire la notice d'utilisation.

« Bon, alors si on appuie là... » joignant le geste à la parole, Thor toucha un bouton portant le dessin grossier d'une vache. Un ''Meuh'' puissant le fit sursauter et appeler son fidèle marteau. Lorsque son coeur eut reprit un rythme normal (tandis que James gloussait et tapait des mains), il posa Mjolnir et la notice à ses côtés. « Je ne vois pas comment ce truc peut être amusant... » marmonna t-il « c'est pire que le toaster... »

À tout hasard, il approcha son doigt d'un nouveau bouton, sous les encouragements de James. Lorsqu'il l'eut effleuré (de son point de vue), le jeux électronique émit une sonnerie stridente et des diodes de lumière se mirent à clignoter. Pendant environ 3 secondes. Temps que mit l'objet à parcourir la distance entre Thor et le mur où il termina sa course et sa courte vie de jeu électronique.

« On va trouver autre chose » adressa t-il à l'enfant qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. « je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de jeux _normaux _amusant, ici. D'accord James ? »

* * *

_12h01, couloir..._

« Darcy ! Hé ! Darcy ! » cria Tony depuis une pièce à la fonction inconnue à la jeune femme qui passait devant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony ? Tu as les chevilles trop enflées ? Ta tête est trop lourde ? »

« J'ai faim. » l'informa t-il en ignorant ses remarques.

« Et ? »

« Fais à manger. »

Darcy haussa un sourcil. Puis s'éloigna sans un mot dans le couloir.

« S'il te plaît ? » cria t-il derrière elle.

* * *

_12h21, cuisine des Avengers..._

Darcy complètement dépassée regardait autour d'elle dans la grande cuisine. Les placards étaient trop hauts, rien n'était placé de façon logique... Quand elle avait voulu sortir les spaghettis du placard, perchée sur un tabouret, des tablettes de chocolat avaient faillit la rendre borgne, quand elle avait attrapé une casserole, un sachet de farine lui avait explosé à la figure. Elle avait mit presque dix minutes avant de trouver comment fonctionnaient les plaques électriques que Tony avait installé lui-même, râlant tout du long qu'il fallait minimum un diplôme d'ingénieur pour le mettre en marche.

Thor était passé prendre un petit pot pour bébé mais n'avait pas osé proposer son aide... étant donné qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à utiliser le toaster sans faire brûler ses tartines, cela valait peut-être mieux.

* * *

_12h34, même place..._

Steve entra dans la cuisine. « Woah ! Je ne pensais pas lancer une mode ! » s'exclama t-il en observant la forme recouverte de farine de Darcy.

Darcy se tourna vers lui rapidement, une spatule à la main. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Je t'ai trouvé très seyant ce matin. J'ai voulu essayer. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les joues de Steve rougirent un peu. « Hé bien, je te trouve à croquer comme ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Darcy de rougir. Avant que Steve, toujours aussi maladroit avec la gent féminine, décide de creuser sa propre tombe et d'y mourir d'embarras. « Non pas qu'en temps normal tu ne sois pas jolie mais euh... ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es jolie et là couverte de farine, tu es euh... Qu'est ce que tu cuisines ? »

Darcy, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire amusé, fit un geste de la main en direction de la cuisinière. « Des spaghettis carbonara. Enfin... j'essaie. » corrigea t-elle.

Retrouvant son aplomb, Steve s'approcha d'un plan de travail. « Voyons si à nous deux nous arrivons à nous en sortir. »

* * *

_12h47, au milieu du désordre culinaire..._

« Oh. C'est vous qui cuisinez. »

« Bin, dis donc, ça fait plaisir, Clint. » remarqua Darcy.

« Hein ? Non, je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens là. C'est à cause de l'état de la cuisine, on dirait qu'un groupe d'élèves de primaire a décidé de jouer à la cuisine. Ou Tony. »

« C'est parce que rien n'est rangé à la bonne place. » intervint Steve en sortant la passoire de derrière des paquets de bonbons.

Natasha s'affala sur une chaise. « Cache ces bonbons ou je vais te les faire digérer à l'envers. »

« Quand est-ce que c'est prêt ? » demanda Clint en mettant la table pendant que Steve fermait la porte du placard où il avait jeté tout au fond les sucreries.

* * *

_12h50, hellicarier..._

« Monsieur ? J'ai un appel sur votre ligne, je vous passe la communication ? » demanda un sous-fifre.

Fury tendit la main pour attraper le téléphone de son bureau. Comprenant le signal, l'homme transmit l'appel.

« Fury. »

« Allô ? S'il... s'il-vous-plaît... envoyez de l'aide... ma grand-mère... elle est tombée... s'il-vous-plaît... »

* * *

_12h53, dans ce qui reste de la cuisine des Avengers..._

Thor suivit une Jane radieuse portant un petit James non moins joyeux. Bruce était derrière, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Darcy ? Tony t'a aidé à faire à manger ? Où est-il ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu vois bien que c'est Steve qui m'a aidé. » rectifia Darcy en considérant la scientifique d'un air étrange.

« Oh. Oui... j'ai cru que Tony t'avait fait une blague. Vu l'état de la cuisine... et le tien. »

Darcy considéra la fine pellicule blanche qui recouvrait ses vêtements. « Ça ? Naan, c'est juste la dernière mode. » répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Steve avant d'égoutter les spaghettis.

« Chaque fois qu'on veut prendre quelque chose dans un placard, une dizaine d'autres objets nous tombent dessus. » expliqua une nouvelle fois Steve, cette fois pour Jane qui ne pouvait pas saisir la référence.

« Dis donc, j'adore l'expression du jour ! » s'exclama Clint en désignant le T-shirt de James.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'enfant pour lire le slogan qui proclamait ''je suis trop mignon pour être puni !'' accompagné d'un dessin humoristique d'un bébé qui portait sa nourriture au lieu de la manger.

Natasha s'apprêtait à répliquer quand...

* * *

_13h00, l'endroit le plus intéressant du monde parce que Tony Stark y faisait son entrée..._

Un son de batterie retentit et Tony entra en rythme, conquérant, lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez.

« Je suis là ! On va pouvoir commencer ! »

Les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité. « ... On ne t'attendait pas. »

Tony balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main tout en s'asseyant. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur Darcy.

Laissant éclater sa mauvaise humeur, celle-ci répondit. « Bin peut-être que si cette cuisine était organisée de manière _logique_, la moitié de ce putain de capharnaüm ne serait pas là. Désolée, trésor. » reprit-elle en s'excusant de son vocabulaire auprès de James.

« Comment ça, ''pas de manière logique'' ? Ça n'a aucun sens, je l'ai rangée moi-même ! »

« C'était toi ?! » s'exclama d'une même voix le reste de l'assemblée.

« La coupe de fruits était derrière le pain, _dans un placard. _» reprit Steve en désignant la coupelle qui trônait à présent au milieu de la table.

« Je n'aime pas laisser traîner les choses... » se défendit Tony.

« Le tiroir qui contenait habituellement les couverts était rempli de tire-bouchons. _Uniquement _des tire-bouchons. » ajouta Clint.

« Il fallait bien que je les range quelque part ! »

« Où était les couverts ? » demanda Jane en se penchant, intéressée.

« Dans des tasses... » l'informa Clint en soupirant. « Et tu ne veux pas savoir où étaient ces tasses... »

« Quoi ?! Il fallait bien que je fasse de la place pour les biberons ! »

« La farine m'est tombée dessus quand j'ai attrapé une casserole. » continua Darcy.

« Tu aurais dû faire plus attention. »

« Elle était _dedans_ ! »

Tony haussa les épaules, n'ayant rien à répliquer à ça. « Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »

* * *

_13h30, hellicarier..._

Fury regarda son téléphone de travers. Le téléphone qui sonnait. Pour la millième fois. Plein de méfiance, il souleva le combiné.

« Fury, à l'écoute. »

« Je... J'ai entendu des coups de feu chez mon voisin ! Il faut envoyer la police ! Il y a une fête d'anniversaire là bas ! Vite ! Attendez je vais essayer d'avoir un visuel. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? ''Avoir un visuel'' ? Oh ! » Des bruits de vêtements qui se froissent retentirent. « Il y en a eut un autre, vous avez entendu ? Je vois les invités. Ils... Ils... tiennent des bouteilles de champagne ! Ils l'ont débouchée... Ils... Oh. Je suis me suis trompé, désolé. Je... Au revoir. »

Et la conversation se termina.

* * *

_14h00, Laboratoire du Dr Banner..._

Bruce tenait une pipette au dessus d'un tube épendorf, portant blouse et gant en latex. Il allait relâcher le liquide quand Darcy le fit sursauter, renversant les échantillons.

« Darcy ! » s'exclama Bruce en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Désolée Docteur. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop important... »

« Non. C'était juste une manip' de _deux_ jours ! Et du matériel coûteux ! Rien _d'important. _»

« Euh.. Vous êtes un peu vert sur les bords, docteur... »

Bruce prit une grande inspiration, redressa son matériel. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Darcy ? »

« Moi ? Rien. » Bruce lui jeta un regard noir. « Jane en revanche voulait avoir votre avis sur... »

* * *

_14h30, chambre de James..._

« ... Rémi poursuivit son voyage à travers les mondes enchantés. ''Ed !'' dit-il ''j'ai vu le royaumes des hommes, emmène moi dans un endroit où la magie existe'' demanda Rémi. Il avait vu la grandeur de Midgard et son ami Edwin ouvrit le passage vers le monde suivant pour lui... Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? » demanda Thor qui lisait une histoire à James.

* * *

_15h06, à deux endroits en même temps..._

«** Tu en as encore pour longtemps de cette réunion ? **» demanda Clint dans l'oreillette de Natasha.

« ... Nous pourrons commencer à réaliser des profits dans les deux prochains mois, selon cette estimation. _Ne soyons pas trop pressé._ Ce qui pourrait augmenter nos chances serait d_'obtenir_ _le soutien_ d'un médecin renommé. » intervint Natasha dans la réunion, répondant aux interlocuteurs qu'elle voyait et à celui, invisible, qui s'ennuyait fermement en couvrant ses arrières.

« **Pff... si notre médecin chef nous soutenait nous, il aurait envoyé des bleus sur cette mission... »**

* * *

_15h27, hellicarier..._

Le téléphone de Fury était encore en train de sonner. Tous les agents faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas poser les yeux sur leur commandant qui avait l'air prêt à exploser. Le-dit Chef tendit la main vers son téléphone, au plus grand soulagement de tous, n'en pouvant plus de cette nuisance sonore.

« Quoi ! »

« Deux types viennent de braquer une grand-mère ! C'est au coin de la 7ème et de la 18ème ! Envoyez une patrouille vite ! Ils lui ont piqué son sac ! Faites quelque chose ! »

« Écoutez moi bien, imbécile, vous allez raccrocher ce putain de téléphone et aller aider _vous-même_ cette vieille ! Mieux encore ! Courez après les voleurs, et si vous vous faites tuer dans le processus, ce sera un bonus ! »

Fury raccrocha violemment son téléphone. « Coulson ! » hurla t-il à la figure de Maria Hill. « Où est ce fils de... »

« Je suis là, monsieur. » coupa la voix toujours posé de Phil.

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. _Hier ! _»

« Euh... » exprima Phil, à court de mots.

« Il semblerait que les appels d'urgence soient redirigés ici, monsieur. » intervint le Lieutenant Hill.

« _Stark ! _» s'exclama Fury en balançant son pot à crayon à travers la pièce. « Vous ! » en désignant Coulson « Réglez le problème ! »

« Mais monsieur... »

« Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, Coulson, mais vous êtes l'agent de liaison avec les Avengers ? Je ne m'occuperais pas de Stark aujourd'hui ! Faites votre boulot, liez ! »

Ordre que Coulson traduit par ''priez''.

* * *

_16h11, Tour Avengers..._

« Un paquet vient d'arriver, monsieur Stark. » informa Jarvis.

Tony soupira. « À qui est-il adressé cette fois ? »

« Steve Rogers, monsieur. »

« Oh ? » Tony quitta son laboratoire rapidement en entendant ces mots. « Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'_il_ a bien put lui envoyer.

Il rejoignit Steve dans le salon, qui regardait la table basse d'un oeil mauvais. Ou plutôt le paquet enveloppé de papier kraft qui était posé en son centre.

« Alors ? » demanda avec excitation le millionnaire.

Steve lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi joyeux alors que l'on reçoit un paquet de Loki. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ça pourrait être une bombe. »

« Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir, c'est ça ? » répondit Tony en tendant la main pour attraper le paquet.

En deux gestes précis, il avait libéré une note et un livre. Tony tendit la note à Steve qui la lut.

« ''J'ai pensé que ça pouvait vous être utile, un ennemi qui vous veut du bien, Loki.'' De quoi ça parle, cette fois-ci ? » demanda Steve.

Tony lui fit un grand sourire. « Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi le magicien fou a pensé que tu puisses avoir besoin de ça. » dit-il en lui tendant le livre, intitulé _Comment gérer les personnalités difficiles._

« Je serais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas, Tony. Ce n'est pas ma petite amie qui a reçu _Au coeur des émotions de l'enfant_ et je suis sûr que Loki ne pensait pas à James quand il le lui a adressé. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Pepper adore ce bouquin. Et tu devrais te pencher sur le tien, tu viens de me vexer. »

Loki avait en effet prit l'habitude de leur envoyer chaque semaine un livre censé les ''aider à évoluer''. Natasha avait déjà reçu ''_Oser la vie à deux''_, Bruce ''_L'estime de soi; s'aimer pour mieux vivre avec les autres_'' et Phil Coulson s'était vu offrir un exemplaire de ''_100 façons de se faire obéir sans cri ni fessés_''. C'est quelque chose qui mettait les Avengers sur la brèche, en particulier Natasha : comment pouvait-il réunir autant d'informations sur eux ?

« Bon » conclu Tony en récupérant le livre « je vais faire les tests habituels. Histoire de vérifier que ça ne cache rien de glauque. » Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

_16h38, Tour Avengers..._

Darcy balançait un de ses pieds au rythme de la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs, tout en cataloguant des données sur l'ordinateur quand son téléphone sonna.

Complètement perdue dans son monde, elle sursauta quand le thème de la guerre des étoiles s'éleva à sa droite.

« Allô ? »

« Miss Lewis ? C'est l'agent Coulson. »

« Phil ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. »

Darcy fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Phil de sembler aussi nerveux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Le Commandant Fury reçoit les appels d'urgence sur sa ligne de bureau. »

« Les appels d'urgence ? »

« Oui, vous savez, le 911... et... »

« Tony. » comprit Darcy.

« C'est la théorie. » confirma Coulson.

« À une condition. » demanda Darcy en réponse à sa requête.

« Laquelle ? »

« Mon nom c'est Darcy. »

« Très bien. » répondit Phil « Merci Miss... merci Darcy. »

* * *

_17h21, laboratoire de Tony..._

« Je sais tout, Tony. »

« Woah ! Cette phrase me fait toujours flipper ! Bravo Darcy, qu'est ce que tu sais cette fois ? »

« Les appels d'urgences, tu dois tout remettre comme c'était avant. »

« Mais... Je voulais rendre service ! Il faut qu'il soit au plus près des problèmes des gens. Comment Fury peut les protéger s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te rend compte quand même que j'essayais juste d'aider. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais... »

« Combien de café as tu bu, Tony ? »

« 12. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à faire dans la conversation. Je pense au bonheur de Fury, moi, je veux l'aider à protéger le monde et... »

« Tu vas remettre les connexions comme elles étaient ? »

« Nan. En plus regarde ce que j'ai inventé aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai amélioré, c'est encore mieux ! Et... »

« Ok... j'ai du travail à faire moi. »

« Mais attends tu n'as vu... »

* * *

_17h50, Tour Avengers..._

DARCY**- Il faut que tu parles avec Tony, il a trifouillé les communications de l'hellicarier et refuse de les remettre en état.**

PEPPER- **Je m'en occupe.**

* * *

_18h15, dans les hauteurs d'un immeuble quelconque..._

« Youhou ! La réunion est finie ! On va pouvoir rentrer ! » s'exclama Clint.

* * *

_18h44, salon des Avengers..._

« Aah... ça fait du bien. » s'exclama Clint en s'étirant sur le canapé, une bière à la main.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda Thor.

« Ne me regardez pas ! » répondit Darcy. « Je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans cette cuisine avant un bon moment ! »

Natasha arriva dans la pièce. « On commande où ce soir ? »

Steve soupira.

« Chinois ? » proposa Bruce.

« Non, on l'a fait ya deux jours. Pizza ? » contrecarra Clint.

« Oh ! J'adore ces assiettes de pains recouvertes de sauce tomates et de jambons et le fromage... ! »

« Très bien... » soupira Natasha « Commandons des pizzas. Mais d'abord, séance d'entraînement. »

* * *

_19h08, Tour Avengers..._

PHIL- **Merci.**

DARCY- **De rien. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose.**

* * *

_19h46, de retour au salon..._

Après une séance d'entraînement intense, dans laquelle il avait fallut traîner un Tony aux yeux explosés de sang dont les mains tremblaient à cause d'une trop grande quantité de caféine dans le sang.

« C'est vraiment dommage que cette mission nous empêche de continuer avec notre entraînement normal » disait Natasha. « On se ramollit et ce n'est jamais bon. »

« Vous trouvez qu'on se ramollit ?! » s'étonna Bruce. « Vous appelez la séance qu'on vient d'avoir se ramollir ?! »

« On se rattrapera ce week end, Nat. » répondit Clint en ignorant Bruce.

Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés pour attendre les pizzas. Steve glissa un dvd dans le lecteur. « On s'était arrêté à quel épisode ? »

* * *

_22h45, Tour Avengers..._

Jane se lavait les dents.

Thor étendu sur le lit admirait les jambes magnifiques de sa bien-aimée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Clint entamait sa dernière série d'abdos avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Darcy surfait sur Internet dans sa chambre.

Bruce lisait un article scientifique et y ajoutait des notes dans les marges.

James sourit et tourna la tête dans son sommeil.

Natasha écrivait un rapport pour Coulson.

Steve essaya de mettre en route le vieil mp3 que Darcy lui avait donné. Sans succès jusque là.

Tony bu sa 36ème tasse de café de la journée.

* * *

...o...

* * *

Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Note : **Je n'ai pas inventé le titre des bouquins que Loki envoie : _L'estime de soi; s'aimer pour mieux vivre avec les autres _a été écrit par Christophe André ; _Au coeur des émotions de l'enfant _par Isabelle Filliozat ; _100 façons de se faire obéir sans cris ni fessées_ par Anne Bacus et celui que Steve a reçu _Comment gérer les personnalités difficiles_ par François Lelord.

Merci d'avoir lu ! À la prochaine !


	11. Dur dur d'être un bébé

**Disclaimer :** Pfff... je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ?

**Note : **Je veux juste préciser que chaque fois que vous verrez une barre de séparation dans le chapitre, ça signale qu'on passe à un autre endroit, parfois au même moment, parfois après mais que ce n'est pas précisé dans le récit (je trouvais que ça rendait mieux comme ça). ^^

ET je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs de cette histoire et partager avec eux (donc vous) ce _**onzième**_ chapitre (je m'étonnes moi-même d'avoir écrit plus de 10 chap.) ! Donc... pleins de de James pour fêter ça ! ^^ Enjoy everybody !

* * *

**Dur dur d'être un bébé**

* * *

Un hurlement déchirant vrilla les tympans de Tony. Qui en réponse tint James à bout de bras, comme un pestiféré. Une fois que le volume sonore eut repris un niveau qui ne risquait pas de rendre sourd la personne la plus proche (et au risque de me répéter, c'est-à-dire Tony), le génie lui tapota le dos dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Là, là... pleure plus... » dit-il d'un air gêné. « Allez... » supplia t-il « Je ne veux pas que Natasha braque encore son flingue sur moi... Fais un effort... »

Loin de se calmer, James continua de plus belle.

« Pfff... Il me faut un café, moi. » Il était en effet rare de voir le milliardaire encore debout le matin d'une nuit blanche.

...

* * *

Fury avançait dans les couloirs de l'helicarier comme porté par une mission divine... ou une envie pressante. C'est difficile à dire avec le Commandant Fury. Quoiqu'il en soit, à peine arrivé dans la salle de contrôle qu'il fut abordé par un subalterne au regard très excité.

« Monsieur ! On a trouvé quelque chose ! »

Fury le transperça du regard.

« Sur... euh... l'affaire des Avengers. » explicita t-il en restant vague à dessein, qui sait qui pouvait écouter, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Niveau d'accréditation. » exigea de savoir le Commandant.

« Niveau 4, monsieur. » répondit-il rapidement.

Un juron coloré passa les lèvres du borgne. « Ramenez moi votre supérieur. »

« Mais monsieur... la découverte... » bégaya t-il en indiquant vaguement son écran de travail.

« C'est un ordre, Jones. » l'informa Fury.

Jones partit en courant. Et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec son supérieur.

« Officier Prye. » accueillit-il glacialement l'homme. « Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est un _Niveau 4_ qui vient m'informer d'avancées dans l'enquête _classifiée_, nom de code : Un Coucou dans le nid ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. « Euh... délégation du travail ? » tenta t-il.

« Prye, vous êtes désormais rétrogradé au niveau 4, pour non-suivi des consignes. Vous avez de la chance que je ne demande pas votre transfert immédiat pour une cellule de 2 mètre carré, avec la brèche de sécurité que vous avez créée. Vous avez mit en danger l'Etat, imbécile, disparaissez de ma vue. » Fury se tourna vers Jones tandis que Prye tentait de faire oublier sa présence. « Félicitation, Jones, vous passez niveau 3. »

« Merci, monsieur ! » s'exclama l'agent en regardant son commandant avec surprise et fierté.

« Ne me remerciez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous,c'était soit ça, soit vous faire exécuter. Et vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est difficile de recruter de nouveaux agents. Maintenant, qu'avez vous trouvé ? » demanda Fury à un Jones bouche-bée.

« Euh... L'identité de la jeune femme, monsieur. J'ai trouvé l'identité de la femme. Il faudra vérifier avec une analyse ADN mais je suis quasiment certain que c'est elle. Je dû remonter dans les dossiers vieux de cinq ans ! Elle correspond à la description d'une ado de 16 ans qui aurait fugué de chez elle. Elle a disparu en août... mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir. » se reprit Jones. « Son nom est Rachel Birman. » annonça t-il en affichant sa photo sur l'écran.

« Bien. Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille dans une heure. Ses parents, ses amis, son parcours, sa dernière adresse, son dossier scolaire, tout. » Fit Fury en se détournant.

« Attendez ! Ce n'est pas tout ! »

Fury se tourna vers lui dangereusement.

« Il y en avait d'autres. Regardez. » Jones mit en route une vidéo de très mauvaise qualité, où une image sur deux sautaient. C'était visiblement l'enregistrement d'une caméra de sécurité puisque qu'on distinguait nettement un carrefour, et plus précisément un passage piétons. Un groupe femmes portant la même tenue apparut à l'image. Fury reconnut aussitôt Rachel, au milieu du groupe. Elles paraissaient toutes être dans les premiers mois d'une grossesse et arboraient chacune sur leur veste un écusson.

« Je veux le nom de toutes ses femmes. Et vérifiez le logo. »

« À vos ordres. »

« Oh, et Jones ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Je vous met un blâme. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Pensez à suivre la ligne de commandement, Jones. »

...

* * *

« Tu inventes une nouvelle forme de torture chez le nourrisson ? »

Tony plaça immédiatement James entre lui et la nouvelle menace. James qui continuait sans fatiguer à pleurer.

« Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, désolé. » répondit-il à l'espionne ex-Russe.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Mais rien ! »

Soudain une grande explosion retentit, envoyant valdinguer Tony contre un mur tandis que James restait sur place. Natasha rattrapa de justesse James avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. « Bin alors bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le méchant Tony ? » demanda t-elle en cajolant James.

« Hé ! J'lui ai rien fait ! » se défendit Tony en se massant l'arrière du crâne. « ... Je crois qu'il fait ses dents... » dit-il pensivement.

« Sort d'ici, Tony. » soupira Natasha. « Va prendre ton p'tit dej' ou peu importe ce que tu fait le matin. Mais casse toi de là. »

Devant le regard que lui envoyait l'assassin, Tony fila ventre à terre, marmonnant tout de même tout bas que _rien_ de tout ceci n'était sa faute, pas même le fait que James ait faillit s'écraser sur le sol. Un pot de crème lui atterrissant au milieu du dos, le fit avancer encore plus vite.

Une fois seule, Natacha entreprit de faire rebondir James sur sa hanche.

« Bah alors ? » demanda t-elle au bébé qui continuait de geindre « Est ce que ce serait vrai ? Tes petites quenottes seraient-elles en train de pousser ? »

Ne se calmant toujours pas, James hoqueta, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, de grosses larmes roulant sur ces joues.

...

* * *

« Il faut juste attendre les résultats de l'oscilloscope. » expliquait patiemment Jane à la machine PCR de Bruce. « Ensuite, » enchaîna t-elle en se tournant vers les pipettes « Darcy pourra rentrer les données sur l'ordinateur et je pourrais comparer les résultats à l'algorithme que Bruce et moi avons mis en place. » Elle agita un doigt en direction d'un fer à souder « On va faire une grande avancée, vous verrez. »

« Jane ? À qui tu parles ? » demanda Darcy en entrant dans le laboratoire.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! » s'exclama Jane « Darcy va s'occuper de vous ! »

« Es-tu en train de parler au _matériel_ du laboratoire ? »

« Hu ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ? »

Les yeux injectés de sang de Jane firent le point sur le visage de Darcy. « Je ne me souviens plus. » répondit-elle, légèrement étonnée par cette réalisation. « Peut-être deux jours... je crois. » finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu sais quand les résultats vont sortir ? »

« Non. Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut demander à ton ami, là-bas. » répondit-elle en agitant la main vers l'oscilloscope.

« Voyons, ce serait stupide, Darcy. Il ne peut pas me répondre. »

« Mais tu leur parles ? »

Jane haussa les épaules « Ils n'ont pas besoin de me répondre pour ça. »

« Ravie de savoir que je suis une place au-dessus d'un meuble. » Darcy leva les yeux au ciel. « Va te coucher, Jane-chérie, je prends la relève. »

Jane disparut dans le couloir après avoir fait un signe d'au revoir à l'ensemble du laboratoire.

...

* * *

Bruce passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Un problème, Natasha ? »

Natasha leva la tête brusquement pour faire face au docteur. La demi-seconde que prit ce mouvement lui permit de refouler le réflexe de nier avoir besoin d'aide. « James a un problème. » annonça t-elle.

Bruce prit cette phrase comme l'invitation qu'elle était et entra dans la pièce. « Il est malade ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tony pense qu'il fait ses dents. Je suis du même avis, il bave. » dit-elle en montrant James du pouce.

James repoussa la tétine que lui avait donné Natasha et se remit à chouiner. L'espionne se pencha pour remettre la tétine en place. Au moment où celle-ci touchait les lèvres de James, un courant électrique traversa Natasha, désagréable, celui-ci lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle retira sa main. Ses cheveux formaient toujours une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Elle pinça les lèvres. James se remit à pleurer. Bruce considéra l'enfant.

« Il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler. Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ? »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » répondit Bruce.

...

* * *

Coulson arrêta le Lieutenant Hill qui passait dans le couloir. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de nouveau développement dans l'affaire ''Un Coucou dans le nid'' ? »

Maria hocha la tête. « Un analyste a découvert des vidéos intéressantes. »

Coulson haussa un sourcil. « Je suppose que c'est l'objet du briefing de 10h ? »

Hill hocha de nouveau la tête. « Le Commandant Fury veut attendre d'avoir plus d'informations avant de mettre tout le monde au courant. »

Phil se demanda brièvement si ce ''tout le monde'' incluait les deux agents du SHIELD faisant partit de l'équipe des Avengers. Probablement pas.

Ce fut au tour de Coulson de hocher la tête. « Pause café ? »

Les deux fonctionnaires du SHIELD échangèrent un regard. Maria hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route vers la machine à café. « Tu penses quoi de la nouvelle oeuvre de Tony ? »

« Que c'est stupide et immature. » répondit Maria du tac au tac.

« Quand est ce que _ça,_ change ? » demanda ironiquement Phil.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en échangeant des banalités.

...

* * *

Après un bref examen, le Dr Banner en conclu que Tony et Natasha avaient raison, James faisait ses dents. Les théories pour s'occuper de l'inconfort de bébé étaient tellement controversées que Bruce ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ils ne voulait pas le mettre sous anti-douleur sans avoir tenté autre chose avant.

Bruce posa James sur son tapis de jeu avant de plonger dans un des tiroirs immenses que Tony avait fabriqué en réalisant le mobilier. Il en sortit, après cinq longues minutes de recherches, des anneaux de dentition en plastique qu'il présenta à James. Mais, trop occupé à faire part de son malheur à son entourage, celui-ci ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'offre.

« James, p'tit bout, regarde ce que Tonton Bruce t'as apporté. » Il agita les anneaux qui s'entrechoquèrent. « Ça t'intrigue, n'est ce pas ? Tu veux voir ce que c'est ? Tiens... »

James accepta, fasciné, les anneaux de couleurs chatoyantes. Après les avoir agité maladroitement, il les porta rapidement à sa bouche. Thor arriva alors qu'il les explorait silencieusement (sans pleurs en tout cas).

« Hey, Bruce ! J'étais justement parti te quérir quand la douce mais redoutable Natasha m'a indiqué où te trouver. »

« Je suis là. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Thor ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda t-il en pointant du doigt James.

Bruce reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Dont les yeux s'éclairait d'une lumière verte, brouillée par les larmes qui s'en échappaient. « Il fait ses dents. » expliqua Bruce.

« Oh, vraiment ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? » demanda Thor, curieux, en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté d'eux, ne quittant pas des yeux James, comme si d'un moment à l'autre quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait arriver.

« Euh... C'est un processus un peu plus long que ça... » répondit Bruce, mal à l'aise. « Ses dents se sont fabriquées au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, à l'abri, et maintenant, elles sont prêtes et cherchent à percer ses gencives pour sortir. »

« Oh. »

« Tu ne savais pas ? »

Thor haussa les épaules. « Asgard n'a pas eu la chance d'accueillir de nouveaux-nés depuis plusieurs siècles. » Bruce regarda sans mot dire Thor. « Je crois que j'ai vu une peinture, une fois, qui représentait un bébé... mais je ne me suis pas intéressé à ses dents. »

Les yeux de James émirent un flash vert très impressionnant avant que les anneaux quittent sa bouche comme un boulet de canon pour frapper Bruce à la tempe. La tête du docteur partit violemment sur le côté et, déséquilibré, son corps suivit. Il se retrouva étalé par terre, dans une position inconfortable, des vagues de douleur prenant naissance au dessus de son oreille droite.

« Bruce ? »

Les yeux de Bruce papillonnèrent. « Hu ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller t'allonger, mon ami, je veillerais sur James. »

Thor aida Bruce à se remettre debout et le guida vers la porte. Il partit en titubant légèrement.

Thor se tourna vers James. « Ce n'est pas bien, petit d'Homme, de frapper ainsi ses alliés et amis. » James se remit à pleurer.

...

* * *

Natasha rassembla les papiers sur son bureau avant de lisser le devant de sa jupe. Préparant son arsenal, constitué d'une dizaine de bonbons, elle partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Président Directeur Général Poulbot. Elle frappa à la porte brièvement et entra.

« Bonjour Arthur ! J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer ! » annonça t-elle avec entrain.

Arthur leva des yeux rouges et fatigués sur elle. « Et qu'est ce qu'il a de bon ce jour, hein ? »

« Pleins de choses. » reprit Natasha comme si de rien n'était. « Par exemple, j'ai ici un rapport qui annonce que notre chiffre d'affaire du mois a augmenté de 30% ! C'est fantastique ! »

« Mais qui s'enrichit vraiment ? Moi, les autres cadres, vous... et tous les autres alors ? Ceux qui ont donné de leur sang et de leur sueur ? Qu'est ce qu'ils récoltent, eux ? Une lettre de remerciement ?* Je parie que c'est un de leur pire cauchemar... »

« Prenez un bonbon, Arthur. » l'ignora Natasha.

« Ne me dites pas que je me sentirais mieux après... » répondit-il en s'affalant sur le bureau. « Je sais que c'est faux. Aucun _bonbon_ ne peut apaiser mes sentiments. »

Natasha haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas pour vous que je vous le proposais. C'était dans l'espoir que vous accepteriez et que le goût du bonbon vous rappelle des souvenirs. Et qu'une autre de vos _formidables _personnalités refassent surface. De préférence, celle qui aime les bonbons, celle-là ne met pas 100 ans avant de signer les papiers que je lui apporte. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Arthur, choqué.

« Parce qu'il suffit de le soudoyer avec des bonbons. Signez ici. »

Arthur prit le stylo qu'elle lui tendait. « Non, je veux dire ''Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça'' ? »

« Tout le monde prend des pincettes lorsqu'ils traitent avec vous... Je voulais voir si l'honnêteté faisait avancer les choses. »

La voix d'Arthur s'étrangla. « Tout le monde me ment ? »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. « Réveillez vous, Arthur, dans le monde réel tout le monde ment à tout le monde. » Elle rassembla les papiers que venait de signer le PDG d'IRL et repartit vers son bureau.

« Même vous ? » demanda Arthur d'une voix fragile alors que Natasha refermait la porte du bureau.

...

* * *

Thor venait de passer une heure avec un bébé hurlant à pleins poumons. Pendant ce temps, Thor avait compris plusieurs choses.

Thor détestait les choses compliquées. Comme le grille-pain ou la télécommande.

Thor aimait les choses simples. Comme utiliser son Marteau pour abattre un ennemi ou apprécier la bonne nourriture.

Thor aimait le calme. Mais Thor aimait encore plus sa famille, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas été trouvé un autre habitant de la Tour pour lui confier James.

Zombie-Jane s'assit à ses côtés. « James pleure. » annonça t-elle.

Thor sursauta en se tournant vers elle, entre les pleurs et ses réflexions, il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement. « Jane ! » Il reposa son regard sur James. « Ses dents sont en train de percer ses gencives, d'après Bruce. »

« Oh. » répondit distraitement Jane.

« Je pense qu'il veut de la vraie nourriture. Solide. Tu crois que je devrais aller en chercher ? » continua Thor.

Jane ne répondit pas mais continua à observer James. Soudain...

« Aie ! Jane ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » demanda Thor en se frottant le bras. Jane lui asséna un autre coup. « Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Aie ! Arrête ! »

...

* * *

Les journalistes discutaient avec animation entre eux, assis sur des chaises devant un pupitre. Un peu plus loin, caché par un pan de mur, Tony essayait encore de se tirer d'affaire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi la société a besoin de moi pour ça. » disait-il à son interlocuteur. « Ce n'est pas comme si nos produits ne se vendaient pas. »

« Tony, » s'exaspéra Pepper. « ce n'est pas une question de publicité mais de communication. Le public a besoin de savoir que tu penses à lui. »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je ne pense jamais au public ! »

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien... Le public a besoin de _penser_ que tu inventes toutes ces choses pour lui. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de lever les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que ces gens peuvent être égocentriques ! Franchement ! »

« Présentez-leur juste le produit, Monsieur Stark. » soupira Pepper. « Vous adorez être en représentation, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?! » s'étonna Tony, choqué. « J'adore être en représentation pour parler de _moi_, là tu veux que je parle de... quel est le nom de ce truc ? »

« Pour la dix-huitième fois, Mr Stark, ce _truc_ s'appelle ''Exco5000''. »

« Qui a eut l'idée d'un nom pareil ? » demanda Tony, il reprit sans laisser le temps à Pepper de répondre. « Et plus important encore... depuis quand je fais dans l'électroménager ? »

« Mr Stark... » commença Pepper en perdant patience.

« Ça va... ça va... j'y vais... » coupa Tony en agitant une main dans sa direction tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Pepper tenta de le retenir mais il fut rapidement dans les champs des projecteurs, dans la ligne de mire des caméras. « Ce n'est pas un appareil électroménager... » chuchota t-elle. Pepper se pinça l'arrête du nez pendant qu'il accueillait les journalistes (''C'est un jour magnifique, pas autant que moi, mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir profiter des deux.'').

« Passons aux choses sérieuses... J'ai le plaisir de votre compagnie pour vous présenter le nouveau produit, que dis-je, la nouvelle invention de Stark Industrie. Il est formidable, il va révolutionner vos vies ! Il va vous permettre de... euh... Vous ne pourrez plus vous passez de l'Exco5000 ! » Il fit un sourire aux photographes, prenant une pose avantageuse, avant de se tourner dans la direction de Pepper, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir. « Des questions, messieurs dames ? » reprit-il dans la direction des journalistes. « Oui, vous, là. » dit-il le en montrant du doigt.

« Pouvez vous nous présentez les fonctionnalités de votre appareil, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Stark ? »

Le regard de Tony se posa sur l'objet posé sur le présentoir à ses côtés, auquel il n'avait pas accordé un instant jusqu'à présent.

« Non. » répondit-il en tournant rapidement sa tête sur les journalistes à nouveau. Ils leur accorda un autre sourire ravageur avant de reprendre. « Cela prendrait trop de temps, et le temps est précieux pour tout le monde ici, n'est ce pas ? Et puis tout le monde ici a reçu la plaquette d'informations distribuée à l'entrée. Si non, je vais devoir virer quelqu'un. »

Quelques rires polis se firent entendre. Pepper croisa les doigts, peut-être que tout se passera bien. Tony avait toujours été très doué pour se mettre les gens dans la poche.

« Suivant. » dit-il en pointant quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pensez vous que votre rôle à Stark Industrie ne se résume plus qu'à celui de figure de proue depuis que vous avez nommé Pepper Potts PDG ou n'êtes vous tout simplement pas intéressé quand il ne s'agit pas de fabriquer des armes de destruction massives ? »

Les yeux de Tony lancèrent des éclairs. « Sachez que rien chez moi n'est simple. » répondit-il avec un faux sourire. « La décision de nommer Miss Potts au poste de PDG a été l'une des meilleures que j'ai jamais prises, la suivante fut de stopper notre production d'armes. Ça me laisse plus de temps pour des choses de moindres importances, comme sauver votre cul d'invasions d'aliens ou protéger la planète contre de faux-dieux magiciens. »

Tous les journalistes se mirent à parler en même, se levant pour poser les questions que cette déclaration avait fait naître. Pepper se frappa le front du plat de la main. Elle se reprit et avant que la salle ne se calme, s'avança et annonça que Tony Stark ne ferait pas d'autres commentaires aujourd'hui. Souriant, Tony lui passa un bras sur l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

...

* * *

« Mais que _diable_ êtes-vous en train de faire ? » s'exclama Steve depuis le pas de la porte.

Jane cessa de frapper Thor assez longtemps pour que celui-ci envoie un regard de remerciement vers Steve.

« Je ne comprends pas. » s'étonna Jane. « Dans _L'Âge de Glace_, ça marche. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans comprendre. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Steve lui demanda. « Qu'est ce qui marche, Jane ? »

« Pour calmer le bébé, Diego, le tigre à dents de sabre, il tape le paresseux... Et ça fait rire le bébé. »

« Je ne suis pas paresseux ! » se défendit Thor.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jane, mais sache que la violence ne résout rien. »

Thor acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

« Mais je... je voulais juste... »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'allonger un moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. » proposa Steve.

« Mais... les résultats... James... »

Thor la prit dans ses bras en se relevant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. » Il l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Steve regarda James qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé, se demandant quoi faire. Thor revint sur ses pas à petites foulées légères, ne voulant pas laisser Jane seule trop longtemps. « Bruce dit que les dents de James sont en train de remonter et qu'elles creusent leur chemin dans la gencive. Un peu comme un ver, tu sais. Il semblerait que ce soit inconfortable, d'où les cris déchirants de notre jeune ami. »

« Bruce l'a vraiment décrit d'une manière aussi gore ? » demanda Steve avec une mine dégoûtée.

Pour toute réponse Thor haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa compagne.

...

* * *

Clint quitta sa cible des yeux une seconde. La peinture des murs de la pièce où il se trouvait pelait par plaques entières. Il y avait des tâches suspectes un peu partout sur le sol, les murs et le plafond. Clint était quasiment sûr que celle à moins de 10 centimètres de sa position n'était pas de l'urine.

Soupirant, il préféra reposer son regard sur Natasha. Qui était assise à son bureau, depuis au moins deux heures. Sans qu'une personne, un coup de fil, rien, ne vienne la perturber. Au moins, elle était infiniment plus jolie à regarder que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Qui aurait cru qu'un immeuble abandonné pouvait encore se trouver au milieu du quartier d'affaires de New York.

Clint poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'ouvrir une communication directe avec Natasha.

« B7 ? » demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Une bordée de jurons s'échappa de la bouche de l'espionne. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Clint ? »

« Allez ! » supplia t-il. « Je m'ennuie tellement ! Et je suis sûre que toi aussi ! »

« Je travaille et tu es censé faire de même. » répliqua t-elle fermement.

« Naaat' ! Tu es multi-tâches, je le sais, ça fait partit de notre entraînement ! Joue avec moi ! »

« Non. »

« Ça pue la pisse où je suis. »

« ... » Natasha posa son stylo et ferma les yeux un moment. « Dans l'eau. » répondit-elle. « H5. »

Natasha pouvait presque voir le sourire éblouissant dans la voix de Clint lorsqu'il lui répondit. « Dans l'eau. A6. »

...

* * *

Steve, avec James calé sur sa hanche, ouvrait les placard de la cuisine. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans incident particulier. Il sortit un verre, ouvrit la bouteille et remplit le verre à ras bord d'un liquide ambré.

« Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux. » dit-il à James. Il trempa un doigt dans le verre. « Fait aah... James. Aaah... »

« Je ne suis pas sûre pour ton époque, mais je t'assure que la notre ne voit pas d'un très bon oeil l'alcoolisme chez les nouveaux-nés. »

« Darcy ! » s'exclama Steve en tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Steve. » répondit-elle quand il n'ajouta rien.

« Je... C'est censé soulager le bébé. C'est ce que ma mère faisait. »

« Ah... Les remèdes de grand-mères... On fait des médicaments pour ça maintenant. Tu as demandé à Bruce ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. « Sais pas où il est passé. »

Darcy récupéra James, lui chatouillant le ventre, le faisant hoqueter à travers ses pleurs. « Si tu le vois, dit lui qu'on sera dans le salon. »

Elle s'éloigna, guillerette, tandis que Steve restait dans la cuisine. « Remède de grand-mères ? » articula t-il silencieusement.

...

* * *

Natasha avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs, profitant d'une pause café pour espionner les conversations. Les discussions autour de la machine étaient en général d'une grande platitude mais tout de même utile pour comprendre la dynamique de la Société.

Elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs les moins utilisés (parce que c'est toujours dans les lieux plus ou moins abandonnés qu'on découvre les meilleurs secrets) pour revenir à son bureau, d'une part pour avoir une idée de qui les empruntaient et d'autre part pour déterminer _pourquoi_ ils les empruntaient.

« ... est un idiot mais il a réussit à dénicher une assistante qui ne soit pas partit en courant après la première semaine. »

« Il paraît qu'elle a bossé avec Stark... » répondit une deuxième voix.

« Ouai... ça expliquerait que Poulbot ne l'ait pas encore fait fuir. » acquiesça la première.

Natasha se fit discrète pour écouter les deux hommes. Clint dressa l'oreille, la curiosité piquée, peut-être que les choses allaient (enfin) devenir intéressantes.

« N'empêche que du coup on a beaucoup plus de mal à falsifier les dossiers et à cacher les flux d'argent. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle cherchait à remettre de l'ordre dans le classement. Elle s'approche d'un peu trop près à mon goût de nos secrets... »

« Chut ! Tais toi, imbécile ! Tu sais pour qui on travaille ! Je n'ai pas envi d'être éliminé parce que quelqu'un n'a pas su tenir sa langue en public ! »

« Calme toi ! Il n'y a jamais personne ici ! »

« Peu importe, on ne devrait pas parler de ça ici. Je m'casse. » Sur ce l'homme partit d'un pas brusque.

Après plusieurs minutes qu'il passa à râler, le deuxième homme quitta à son tour le couloir.

_« Tu as leurs identités ? »_ demanda Clint d'une voix impatiente dans l'oreillette de Natasha.

« Affirmatif. » confirma t-elle, un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage.

_« J'appelle Coulson. »_ répondit Clint.

« Je te transfert le fichier audio et leurs noms. » dit-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

...

* * *

Darcy avait fini par abandonner le salon pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle commençait à désespérer de calmer James jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne, et comme Bruce n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, il était temps de passer au plan B.

Plongée dans un de ses tiroirs, elle ne prêtait pas attention à James qui de colère arrachait par poignées les poils du tapis. Enfin victorieuse, elle se dégagea du tiroir en brandissant une flûte à bec. Elle s'assit devant James et joua une note, pour voir.

James, réagissant au son, la regarda, surpris. Le calme dura 30 secondes, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Il recommença à pleurer. Darcy joua une autre note. Ce qui arrêta net James, Darcy en profita pour placer une deuxième note, puis une autre. Jusqu'à ce que James entre en concurrence avec Darcy.

« Vous faites un concours de celui qui fera le plus de bruit ou quoi ? » demanda une voix depuis le pas de la porte de Darcy.

Darcy arrêta de jouer. « Non, j'essaie juste de lui faire penser à autre chose... Il a pleuré toute la journée, Clint. »

« Ah. » exprima l'archer en entrant dans la pièce pour récupérer James. « Et si je l'emmenais faire un tour ? »

« Bonne idée. Moi, je vais essayer de mettre la main sur notre docteur. »

Clint emmena James sur le toit profiter du jardin qu'ils avaient installé.

...

* * *

L'homme regarda au loin, une main sur l'encolure de son poney, appréciant l'air frais et le grand espace. Il ramassa une longue branche qu'il jeta au loin. Le poney s'élança pour aller la chercher.

« Bravo Filou ! Ça c'est un bon chien-chien ! »

L'homme qui n'en était pas un, flatta l'encolure de son chien géant qui agitait la queue joyeusement, provoquant sans doute une tornade dans une autre région du monde.

« Je dois dire que cet endroit est d'un commun... » continua t-il en regardant son chien avec affection. « Franchement, ces humains... On rentre à la maison, Filou ? Qu'est ce que t'en dit mon grand ? »

Filou agita la queue de plus belle. Les arbres alentour plièrent. Sur ce, Loki et son chien quittèrent le Chichen Itza alors que le soleil touchait le haut du temple du Cosmos Maya et inondait la vallée d'un rayonnement de couleur miel.

...

* * *

L'hélicoptère de Coulson se posa sur le toit de la Tour des Avengers. Clint vint l'accueillir avec un bébé hurlant. Ils redescendirent ensemble vers les appartements. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Phil craqua.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Passe-le moi ! » s'écria t-il.

Clint lui passa James sans un mot pendant qu'il avançait vers le salon. Phil émit quelques sons rassurants et James fasciné finit par se calmer.

« Qui l'a assommé ? » tonna alors la voix de Thor, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Que je puisse le remercier. » continua Natasha.

« Où est Tony ? » s'inquiéta Bruce.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du salon pour tomber sur Phil et Clint. Tony les rejoignit en courant par un couloir latéral. « Qui a tué le gamin ? Qui ? » s'exclama t-il tandis que Pepper le suivait plus calmement.

« Comment l'avez vous calmé ? » demanda Pepper avec curiosité.

« C'est parce qu'il est chiant. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda Jane encore à moitié endormie, soutenue par Thor.

« Que le môme s'est endormi » expliqua Tony en désignant James qui respirait paisiblement les yeux fermés dans les bras de Coulson. « Coulson est barbant. »

« Pas du tout. » contredit Darcy. « Il est juste de nature calme. »

« Peu importe » coupa Clint « l'important, c'est que quelqu'un ait enfin réussit à faire taire le gamin. Phil, tu restes cette nuit. »

Tout le monde repartit pour le salon, laissant Phil et James traîner derrière. « ... mais je ne suis pas une fichue nounou, moi... »

* * *

...;O;...

* * *

*pour ceux pour qui ce serait un peu confus, une lettre de remerciement équivaut à une lettre de licenciement dans le langage administratif... bon jeu de mot, non ? ;)

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! PS : J'adore les reviews alors n'hésitez pas ;) à bientôt tout le monde !


	12. Le tourisme, activité sous-évaluée

**Disclaimer :** Pfff... je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ? Nan parce que c'est le chapitre douze, quand même. DOUZE ! ^^

**Note : **Chapitre spécial ! Loki powaa !

* * *

**Le tourisme, une activité sous-estimée**

* * *

Loki avançait à grandes enjambées puissantes, son sceptre claquant régulièrement contre les dalles de pierre à chaque pas. Majestueux, il n'accordait pas un regard à la foule qui le prenait en photo d'un air admiratif ou se contentait de le fixer, fasciné.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, les gens se rattrapèrent au muret en pierres taillées du chemin de ronde sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Le passage d'un chien énorme au pelage charbon et aux yeux de braise lança une bourrasque de vent qui fit s'envoler casquettes et autres chapeaux. La Grande Muraille de Chine trembla tendit que Filou rapportait fièrement un arbre à son Maître bien-aimé.

« C'est un bon chien-chien, ça. C'est un bon chien-chien. » Félicita Loki. « Il veut que je relance le bâton ? Va chercher Filou ? »

Loki agita négligemment l'arbre au dessus de sa tête. Filou agita la queue, une tempête de sable se leva dans le Sahara. Loki admira la vue que la Muraille de Chine offrait tandis que son monstre courrait après le ''bâton''.

Loki soupira d'un air amusé et continua sa promenade.

* * *

...

Deux heures plus tard et Loki se retrouvait à la terrasse d'un petit café, dans les hauteurs d'un petit village d'Italie à siroter un Perrier agrémenté d'une tranche de citron. Profitant du soleil et de la vue dégagée sur les vieilles pierres du village en contrebas et plus loin encore les hectares de terre où les vignes à vin se disputaient le terrain avec les oliviers.

La chaise où il avait posé son séant était en plastique mais Loki ne trouvait pas en lui suffisamment de dégoût pour rejeter l'immense calme que le paisible paysage semblait lui apporter. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux quand la serveuse, plutôt avenante, revint vers sa table.

« Vuoi qualcosa di diverso? » demanda t-elle nerveusement.

« De l'eau pour mon chien. » exigea t-il en désignant Filou du doigt.

Geste que la serveuse compris, alors qu'elle était bien en peine de savoir ce que racontait Loki qui ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour communiquer. Elle ramena rapidement une coupelle qui servait apparemment dans ce genre de cas, celui où le client était accompagné par son fidèle compagnon. Elle la posa devant la bête, à qui il ne manquait plus que de la fumée s'échappant de son pelage pour le croire tout droit sorti des Enfers. Filou adressa un regard condescendant à la serveuse avant de finir d'une lampée l'eau offerte. Il reposa un regard plein d'attente sur la jeune italienne qui sans commande pour la guider, tournait la tête de l'homme étrange à son chien, tour à tour. Elle finit par repartir avec la coupelle en courant presque dans son empressement à vouloir réussir sa tâche. Elle revint en peinant sous le poids d'une énorme bassine en fer, suffisement grande pour qu'un enfant de trois ans puisse s'y amuser sans y être trop serré. Filou parut content de l'attention. Loki n'esquissa pas un mouvement alors qu'elle s'éclipsait hors de vue.

Loki laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

En partant, il laissa un pour-boire conséquent.

* * *

...

Les talons de Loki claquèrent sur le parquet ciré avant d'être étouffés par un riche tapis. Il s'arrêta pour observer une peinture du XVIIIème siècle représentant un paysage de la campagne anglaise. Des vallons, des champs et des prés à perte de vue, le tout baigné dans une lueur chaleureuse qui perçait à travers un ciel légèrement nuageux. Puis son regard accrocha une statuette en bois datant de l'époque de l'époque coloniale. Ni trop imposante, ni trop insignifiante, elle trônait sur un guéridon, sans avoir l'air déplacée dans l'atmosphère de l'ère Victorienne que suggérait la décoration de la pièce. Du papier peint en tissus richement décoré, des meubles en bois sombre sculptés avec goût, des tableaux magnifiques de grands peintres mentionnés dans les livres d'Histoire, deux lustres en cristal...

« Aaah ! »

Loki laissa glisser ses doigts sur la sculpture en se retournant lentement vers la source de l'exclamation.

« I am deeply sorry, Sir, I didn't know anyone would be here. » s'excusa la femme avec une main sur le coeur. Elle portait une robe noire qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous des genoux, accompagné d'un tablier blanc à dentelle et du bonnet assortit, des chaussures cirées noires à boucles et une longue paire de chaussettes blanches. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Excuse me, Sir, if I'm too forward, but who are you ? »

Loki pondéra un instant l'idée de lui répondre ou non. « My name is Loki, Mortal. Kneel before me.* »

La mâchoire de la bonne se décrocha. « You're not suppose to be here, are you ?! » accusa t-elle devant tant d'impudence.

« You can often find me in places I'm not supposed to be... » il lui lança un sourire, toutes dents dehors. « It's kind of a... trademark of mine, if you will. »

« But... but... but it's the Queen's Palace ! »

« Yeah ? Well... I'm a God. »

« Hu ?... Security ! » hurla t-elle alors à plein poumon « _Security _! »

Loki soupira. Buckingham Palace valait le coup d'oeil mais, franchement, l'accueil laissait à désirer. Loki claqua ses talons trois fois, déçu, et disparu sous les yeux ébahis de la bonne. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réapparaisse à nouveau, juste au moment où les gardes (costume-cravate et oreillette bien enfoncée dans l'oreille) atteignaient le pas de la porte. De surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement avant de se précipiter sur l'intrus. Loki leur adressa un sourire dérangeant avant d'attraper délicatement la statuette en bois et de disparaître dans un clignement d'yeux.

* * *

...

« ... et sur votre droite vous pouvez observer la Cathédrale Saint-Sauveur, bijou architectural du style traditionnel russe, édifiée sur le lieu d'assassinat du Tsar Alexandre II... »

Loki s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage qui se dévoilait à mesure que le bateau mouche descendait le long du canal principal de St Pétersbourg. Il s'approcha d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui regardait au travers de la fenêtre, fascinée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en glissant sur le banc.

« Herm-herm... » toussota t-il.

La fille, brune, une grande écharpe enroulée autour du cou, une paire de cache-oreilles duveteux, tourna vivement la tête vers lui, surprise de trouver quelqu'un assis à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Bonjour. » tenta Loki avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur et une entrée en matière qu'il pensait originale et spirituelle. « Vous visitez ? »

« Euh... » hésita t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre la fenêtre pour augmenter la distance entre elle et lui. « Non, je fais du shopping, ça se voit pas ? »

« Oh, du sarcasme ! » Loki se pencha vers elle. « J'adore. »

La fille chercha une échappatoire, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux autour d'elle.

« Laisse moi te dire une autre vérité :... » reprit il d'un air qu'il espérait langoureux « ...il a fallut que je foule la Terre pour découvrir une Étoile, toi. »

« Excusez moi, je dois aller aux toilettes. » tenta l'inconnue avec un regard indiquant clairement qu'il l'empêchait de passer.

Loki se mit debout et la jeune femme glissa le long du banc afin de ne pas rester bloquée dans cette position. « Mais... il n'y a pas de toilette sur le bateau... »

« Alors je dois me plaindre au responsable. Pardon. » ajouta t-elle en le poussant pour passer.

« Attendez ne partez pas ! J'aime les enfants ! » La fille se tourna vers lui, choquée, espérant lui faire comprendre à sa tête à quel point ses avances étaient déplacées. « J'ai même un neveu ! Enfin presque... »

L'inconnue se précipita vers l'avant du bateau, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Loki continuait derrière elle. « ... Je ne connais même pas votre prénom ! »

Loki soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe sur les mortelles si difficile à séduire avant de s'éclipser pour sa prochaine destination.

* * *

...

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, Loki déambulait dans le musé national de Stockholm. Finalement il s'arrêta devant la section consacrée à la mythologie. Quelque chose clochait. Outre les erreurs relayées sur son compte (comme le fait qu'il avait couché avec un cheval -il était sûr que le coupable était Fandrall et son humour ô-si-décapant- que les mortels croyaient maintenant).

Non, ce qui le gênait vraiment, c'était que la partie réservée à Thor était deux fois plus grande que celle qui parlait de lui. Et il fallait vraiment y remédier.

Un doigt posé pensivement sur les lèvres, Loki réfléchissait à la question.

Il frappa sa canne sur le sol qui se transforma dans en sceptre dans un scintillement brumeux pendant que Loki perdait son ''costume de mortel'' et récupérait ses cornes. Il frappa une nouvelle fois le sol de son sceptre dans un bruit mat, un courant d'air et un sourire plus tard laissa bouche-bée les autres touristes présents dans l'aile mythologique du musée. Loki soupira, comme un homme dont le travail était de réparer quelque chose de très compliqué et qui avait réussi.

Il claqua une dernière fois son sceptre et disparut, pendant que les touristes contemplaient son Oeuvre d'Art. Tout ce qui concernait Thor était collés les uns contre les autres comme des passagers dans un bus bondé tandis que ce qui concernait Loki (moins la partie concernant le cheval dont il ne restait qu'une tâche de brûlé) était présenté de manière aéré, enjolivé par des cadres, des décorations, le tout ressemblant plus à un autel en son honneur qu'à l'exposition d'un musée.

* * *

...

Pour finir la journée en beauté, Loki avait décidé de visiter un lieu de Pouvoir. Du moins pour les humains (ces créatures insignifiantes). De retour aux États-Unis, Loki s'intéressait au Congrès. Jusqu'ici, les pièces ''publiques'' étaient immenses, très décorées, inspirant la transparence et la dignité; en effet, comment conduire des intrigues politiques et autres jeux de pouvoir dans des espaces aussi ouverts ? Mais Loki avait vite trouvé son chemin vers les parties plus confinées et les recoins sombres (Loki a un don pour ça).

Toujours très décorée mais d'une taille ramenée à quelque chose de moins grandiose, la partie privée du Capitole intéressait particulièrement Loki. C'est ici, que les choses se décidaient, dans les couloir du pouvoir, à l'abri des regards de la foule, dans le secret et l'intimité, que de simples hommes prenaient les décisions pour le reste de leur espèce. Fascinant.

En parlant de secrets... Loki s'arrêta avant le coude du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait en entendant une voix grave.

« ... vient juste de dénicher l'information. Fury n'en a même pas parlé au Conseil. »

« Quoi !? » s'exclama une deuxième voix d'homme. « Mais c'est contraire au protocole ! Nous devons être informé de toutes les décisions du SHIELD ! Sinon comment peut-on faire notre travail ? »

« Ou comploter convenablement ? » demanda rhétoriquement le premier homme. Un moment de silence passa pendant que les deux hommes partageait un sourire entendu. « Mais ça nous arrange, Rodney, personne ne nous soupçonnera ainsi. »

« On a perdu tellement de temps ! » se désola Rodney. « Je pensais que tout avait disparut pendant l'attaque, Mitt ! »

« Je sais... » répondit-il « tout le monde l'a cru. Mais c'est inespéré. Un échantillon viable a survécu ! Le résultat de l'expérience est gardé à la Tour Stark. »

Un sifflement impressionné lui répondit. « Le QG des Avengers ! Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour le récupérer ! On a un plan ? »

« Oui... On en parlera dans mon bureau. » l'informa Mitt. « Il est mis en place au moment où je te parle. »

Rodney se frotta les mains avec un air cupide. « Bien. J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir abandonner cette part du projet, alors que c'était si prometteur. »

« Les recherches vont pouvoir reprendre. » acquiesça Mitt. « Le spécimen, d'après ma source, a un pouvoir aléatoire. Si les scientifiques parviennent à le stabiliser dans sa variabilité... »

« On pourrait mettre sur le marché un nouveau système de thérapie génétique ! » termina Rodney avec excitation. « On va se faire une fortune ! »

« Personne ne pourra rien contre notre domination ! » ajouta Mitt avec satisfaction.

« Parle moi un peu de ce plan... » reprit Rodney. « Est ce qu'il nous débarrasse de cette épine dans le pied qu'est Fury ? »

« Hé bien, pour tout te dire cher conspirateur... » commença Mitt en l'entraînant à l'écart dans le couloir. Probablement pour rejoindre son bureau.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Loki tremblait de rage. De quel droit ces mortels osaient-ils prétendre à la course pour dominer le monde ? C'était quelque chose qui lui était spécifiquement réservé !

Et ces idiots qui ne se méfiaient pas alors que les loups étaient déjà installés dans la bergerie !

Loki emboîta le pas des deux politiciens pour en découvrir un peu plus sur le ''fameux plan''. Loki soupira, n'arrivant pas à se décider entre la jubilation, la consternation, et l'irritation. (parce que, respectivement, il savait quelque chose que les Avengers ne savaient pas -et qui les concernaient-, parce que ces imbéciles de Super Héros étaient imperméables à l'idée de trahison dans leur propre camp -et ne soupçonneraient donc rien jusqu'au dernier moment-, et l'irritation parce que, de quel droit ces mortels lui piquaient-ils ses jouets ?)

* * *

...

* * *

désolée... kneel before me... j'ai toujours rêvé de le placer quelque part ;p

Alors ? Que va faire Loki ? Aider les méchants ? Prévenir les gentils ? Je prend les paris ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
